Covet with Compassion
by MissBesanii
Summary: "Though I knew I was probably being conceited in thinking this, but it was strangely out of character for Paul..." Ikarishipping. M for mature themes, words and scenes. Completed! Now a Prequel to Severed Ties.
1. Realisation

**Covet with Compassion.**

_Ikarishipping Oneshot._  
_By Besanii-Chan._

As always, Ash drew them in like a magnet. And as always, I'd get roped into it.

Though, there were some changes this time. For instance, it may have been Team Rocket, but it wasn't _our_ Team Rocket, the ones who came up with ridiculous plans that we easily disposed of one way or another. No, these were top of their game, a duo that none of us had seen before. They called themselves Attila and Hun, they'd been transported from the Johto branch to follow a legendary pokemon, but coincidentally ran into Ash practicing with Pikachu.

Another difference was that it wasn't just us three, and I would have preferred it that way, because it was Paul who was stuck with us. He always dragged down the upbeat mood we kept, upsetting Ash and insulting me whenever I had the courage to speak up. Now he was busy insulting Attila and Hun, who weren't best pleased.

The grey haired man named Hun turned to Attila, he had a horrific scowl on his face that made me tremble as I huddled Piplup closer. I heard him growl to Attila in his menacing voice; "Take them all out."

"Will do." It seemed Attila was the muscle of the duo, with his huge biceps and pecs that made him look so intimidating, while Hun was the brains. They seemed to make a good team, if only they were actually _good_. I saw Ash move in to ready his stance for a battle, and Pikachu did likewise. Brock held his hand over a pokeball, most probably Sudowoodo's, and Piplup wriggled free of my grip so it could fight too. Paul, however, did nothing. He didn't seem to care we were about to be attacked, he was smirking at the ground without a care in the world.

Attila sent out a Skarmory, which made quick work of Pikachu, and a Muk came to suck up the poor fainted pokemon. Ash went after it, but ended up getting stuck too. The steel bird pokemon then began to fly at Sudowoodo, who countered with double edge.

"Piplup! Bubble Beam!" I called quickly, and Sudowoodo moved to the side quickly so Piplup could land the attack. It squealed in pain, so I knew I was getting somewhere. "Now Whirlpool!" Piplup set off to work, running closer to the recovering Skarmory, and creating gushing waters to engulf it and render it useless. I turned to Brock; "You get Ash and Pikachu free! I'll hold off Skarmory!"

And a Steelix, it appears. I backed up a little, wondering who to send out. Only Mamoswine could take on a huge pokemon like that, but an ice type against steel? That would be stupid.

Whilst pondering, I hadn't realised Piplup was being attacked by the Steelix in question.

"What are you doing?" I heard Paul's voice behind me, but I ignored him and called to Piplup instead; "Piplup! Bide!"

I felt a rush of energy shoot straight past me, whipping my hair into my vision. Then a huge fire type I'd only seen once before appeared in front of me to block my view again. I turned to Paul, who was frowning furiously, and he shouted; "Flamethrower, now!"

I flinched at the sharp movements of Magmortar, and had to step away as it fired blistering heat towards Skarmory and Steelix, and of course, Piplup.

"Move Piplup!" I squealed, unable to see. I ran over to Paul so we could see the field together, even though he didn't seem the type of person to tag battle. I saw that Piplup had stepped aside, but had taken damage, despite its type advantage over all three.

"Add a bubble beam!" I called, and Piplup nodded with the determined look on its face that made me so proud. Paul scowled at me, but let us continue. Yes, he didn't like me interfering at all. He allowed Magmortar to add the flamethrower into the mix, and the two attacks spiraled together, towards the opponents.

I balled my hands into fists, partly with anger, partly with anticipation. I hadn't used this combination since May was here. In the corner of my eye, I saw Paul blink with shock, seeing the power of the combined attacks for the first time. His reaction would have been similar to my own if he lifted that frown of his.

I pulled my eyes away quickly to look to the battle again. Our Pokemon had stopped attacking, because they no longer had anything to attack.

"You're easy to distract." Attila laughed, stepping into the flying machine that was too far away for me to catch. I tried anyway, and Paul grabbed onto my arm; "Are you stupid? They'll just capture you too. It's a trap!"

I wriggled free from his stupidly strong grip; "I have to try, I can't just leave Ash and Brock there!" I turned to run again, but I had only slid free from his grip on my elbow, he caught my wrist before I could move a foot away from him.

"Don't be an idiot." He growled, but I was far too focused on how he was holding my hand. As soon as he noticed, he dropped it like I was diseased. It kinda stung, though I knew I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Piplup!" My pokemon squealed and leapt for me to catch it. I did so absentmindedly, still watching Paul as he kept his eye on the machine that was carrying my best friends away quickly. I started walking for it quickly, and I heard no movement behind me.

I stopped and turned; "aren't you coming?"

He frowned up at me; "Why would I?"

My teeth clamped down onto my bottom lip, and my eyes fell to the ground. I guess I shouldn't expect him to follow me the way Ash would. I was just terrified of leaving on my own.

"I just thought you would-"

"You thought I'd follow you like your pathetic friend." He interrupted me, and I blinked in surprise. My frown formed to match his as I growled defensively; "if Ash is so pathetic, why do you keep battling him?"

"Because even the weakest battles make my pokemon stronger." He replied simply, along with an annoying careless shrug of his shoulders. I felt my teeth snap shut together and grind as I bared them. He just smirked at me.

I huffed and turned to walk in the right direction again, shouting over my shoulder; "I don't want some heartless jerk's help anyway!"

"Piplup!" My little water pokemon agreed.

I smiled when I heard footsteps crunch through the long grass behind me. I turned and widened my eyes innocently; "What are you doing?" I questioned, keeping my tone light. I could see it annoyed him, his left eyebrow rose up in surprise, he looked at me like I was stupid. I had to work to keep my blood from boiling in anger.

"Do you really expect to catch them alone?" He asked equally as light. Well, as light as his low voice would allow. I pushed my lips to smile; "I was, but I wouldn't mind the company." Of course that was a lie, I could feel the dumb note in my voice when I said it. I wanted him there for support, I was scared to be alone. He grinned at my falseness, and just walked by my side silently.

I had no idea what to say when he refused to help me start a conversation. We were walking for a while, it seemed even longer without socialising. I began to lose hope a lot faster than I usually would, even Piplup seemed down. I returned it so it didn't have endure the awkwardness.

I eventually came to a stop, and he did too, looking at me curiously. My eyes were blank as they moved to stare up at him, a tear slid slowly down my cheek; "We're not going to find them, are we?"

He frowned at me, not that it wasn't unusual, but he actually looked like he listened to what I had said. A hand moved up to catch the salty fluid on my face, and I flinched away, my breath catching as I froze in place. His thumb pressed along my skin to wipe away the tear, and I moved my widened eyes to follow it. I wasn't sure what to do, or say, it was very bizarre and unlike Paul to do something like that. When he did nothing else and kept silent, I flicked my eyes back to his, my mouth open slightly after the shock. His were the usual emotionless black pools that seemed to dry for them to be healthy, but he did not blink to fix that problem. I felt mine water again, as if to make up for his lacking emotion, but he made no effort to stop me. He turned and continued to walk, so I trundled after him like we had a hope in hell.

"Paul?" I whispered, half hoping he wouldn't hear me. He turned his head a little to indicate that he had sensitive hearing, and I sighed. "Do you hate Ash?"

He turned his head back, snorting as he did so; "Do you think I'd be wasting my time looking for him if I did?"

My feet came to a stop, not from shock, not from concentration that I had to put in to register the longest sentence I'd been told in hours, but it genuinely hurt; "We're wasting time?" There was no hope? Were we now aimlessly wandering? I was stuck with Paul, to always wonder if Brock and Ash lived?

He'd carried on walking for a while, obviously ignoring my confusion. He eventually realised I was no longer following, and turned back to me; "If you're going to get all sensitive I'm not going to bother comforting you anymore."

"But you said-"

He interrupted me; "I meant that I didn't hate him. Not that it's any of your business."

"Oh." I looked back down at the long grass, it swayed towards him along with the wind that pushed my hair in my face. I looked back up to see his hair being pulled away from his face.

"If you keep stopping then we're never going to find them." He huffed, turning to walk again, so I had no other choice to follow. I found I'd rather have Paul's company than be alone. How strange...

His words rang through me, as if my subconscious was pointing out something that I hadn't payed enough attention to, and I realised he was doing this for me. I stared wide eyed at him once again, dazzled with confusion of this development, or my enlightenment to Paul's _real_ nature.

"Why did you comfort me?" I asked quietly, knowing I needed no more than a gentle whisper. He scoffed; "Because you were crying."

I smiled weakly and looked down to my path, my shyness catching up; "Thank you." I muttered. He hummed, and I took that as I was welcome. My smile widened without my conscious demand, it took me by surprise.

It took a while, but I eventually found the courage to speak up again; "Can I ask you something?"

He looked to me, his eyes bored. I took it as a yes, so I continued to ask, "do you enjoy traveling alone?"

"Why?" He said quickly, defensively. I blinked in surprise and it took a moment for me to collect my thoughts, like I'd dropped them in shock, and they scattered everywhere.

"Well," I stuttered; "I have never traveled alone, Ash met me on my first day. I was wondering why you prefer it."

"Who says I prefer it?" He frowned, not like the frown had ever left anyway, but my eyebrows imitated his; "Well I just assumed..."

He interupted me; "I travel alone because there isn't anybody to travel with."

"Oh."

My lips pouted as I frowned to the floor, I'd never seen it the way he'd described. I'd always thought he wanted to be alone, he was always so irritable when in the company of us, never once did I think he didn't want it that way. From what I could now gather, he drove people away unintentionally, nobody wanted to travel with him, being Paul and all... It caused a sudden rush of sadness and sympathy: Two feelings I never expected to feel for the boy.

"Well..." I muttered, already knowing what he would reply with when I asked him; "You could travel with us?"

"Unlikely." He scoffed, he didn't even pause to think about it. An odd stabbing sensation punctured my stomach, it wasn't like hunger pains, or anything I was used to, it just left a sting when my gut twisted oddly. He seemed to notice me wince away from the pain, and came to the assumption that I'd done so because of his rejection. Oddly enough, he felt the need to justify himself; "I don't know how you put up with_ him_."

So full of implications, I read into his words too easily, too much... I could be wrong, but then again, I could be right. I could help him when he struggles to explain himself through lack of needing to. He looked at me with the rare apologetic emotion in his eyes, and I instantly knew that I was right.

"Err..." I questioned myself, but I'd already thrown myself out of the frying pan, may as well hope the fire doesn't burn too much... "I could always travel with you."

"What," he snorted, amused; "just you?"

The heat burnt, just like I'd been hoping it wouldn't. It made my face turn red and hot, I sweatdropped; "well if you want, I don't have to, I mean, I'd have to tell Ash and Brock once we've found them and they probably won't like it and-" his whole palm pressed to my mouth and restricted my airflow, therefore forcing my silence, just as he wanted.

"You'd do that?"

I nodded gently, pulling my head away from his hand, it was hot too, I could feel my cheeks growing hotter, I could get heat stroke at this rate. He dropped his arm to his side and his hand automatically slid into his pocket out of habit. I boldly took it back out again and braved his heat. I realised we'd stopped walking, so I tightened my grip and continued on. "You could have just asked." I smiled, though my whole body was trembling in a state of shock. I think my mind must have been too focused on everything happening then to have really thought it over and gone into shock too. I assumed that was yet to come, when it all caught up with me.

I turned to look at him, he was frowning at our contact. I realised it wasn't something he was used to, so I dropped his hand, knowing he was moving again. He stepped closer and took my hand again, I looked at it before up at his face, he forced his smirk to look a little less smug, and aimed for a happy smile.

"I liked that." He complained, watching for my reaction. He laughed when I blinked in shock, stepping away a little.

Was this happening? Was I dreaming? I shook my head, I usually dreamt for things I _actually_ wanted, I'd never consciously wanted this. I'd never had a crush of Paul at any one time. I'd instantly thought he was a big headed jerk, but now I'd matured a little, seen more of the world, I realise that boys are like that. Boys are competitive, and struggle to be friends with their rivals because they want to beat the living daylights out of each other. Even Ash was like that, I could tell.

I wasn't in Paul's way, I'd taken a different path that didn't obstruct his dream, and vice versa I guess. So does that mean we're compatible? By our contact, I assumed Paul thought so. I'd never seen him make contact with anybody in this way, he hadn't even embraced his brother once.

"So, once we find your friends, we can travel together?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow, it seemed oddly out of place there.

I nodded; "As long as you don't mind supporting me in my contests."

"Hmmm... I'll think about it."

"Hey!" I nudged him playfully, like I would have done with Ash. He seemed surprised by the gesture, friendship wasn't as easy to him as it was to me. I continued to tease anyway; "_I'll_ support you with _your_ gym battles, I'll even put my cheerleading outfit on."

He laughed; "_That_ I'd like to see, deal."

I blushed at his semi-compliment, and I realised we'd been talking for so long that we were no longer in the countryside. We'd reached a small, urban area that I knew Team Rocket would hideout in.

He dropped my hand and stuffed his into his pocket, revealing a pokeball; "Let's go find your friends."

* * *

**Man, I've been needing to do that for a long time. **  
**Exactly 3,000 words long. Well, I confess, it was 2,999, but I added one word to round up the number. XD**  
**This is for a piece of artwork on DeviantArt, you can find me as Boo--Xo there. **  
**I love Ikarishipping way too much, don't I?**  
**Oh, and sorry for lack of shippiness, I guess I'd need more than a oneshot to write right from the beginning of their relationship to get their first kiss in, if I'm to keep Paul in character.**  
**Reviews would be nice, we all like to know of the Ikarishippers out there. =D**


	2. Terror

**Back by popular demand. I guess I enjoy Ikarishipping so much that it gets put across to you lot too, right?**  
**Who am I kidding? I just love writing. Full stop. :)**  
**Plus I haven't written about Paul in a while. **

**So, Merry-semi-christmas. :)**

Even though we had now become traveling partners, it made no change in Paul whatsoever. He made no effort to converse, and didn't check to see I was behind him when he turned the corner.

I was beginning to regret agreeing to this.

"Um... Maybe we should ask someone?" I worried, scanning the ghost town. Slightly problematic, Paul didn't even bother blessing me with a snide remark. Just a smirk.

I sighed, I knew worrying wasn't going to help anything. It would more than likely hinder us, so I had to work to keep my tone light as I tried to take my mind off things. "How's Reggie?"

Paul shrugged. I frowned, he wasn't giving me much to work with. "Don't you keep in touch?"

"Not really, but if you're so interested, you should call him yourself. I'm sure he wouldn't mind your chit-chat." He said monotonously. My gaze dropped to the floor; "Oh, sorry."

So family talk was not a favourable topic for Paul. I mentally noted that and moved on to something I knew he was interested in. "He looks after your pokemon, doesn't he? What team are you planning to use for the league?" I smiled brightly, trying to look as interested as possible. Maybe he could learn something. He looked at me with bored eyes; "Why, so you can tell your friend?"

I gasped a little, then sniffed. "I'd never do anything like that, I didn't realise it was so personal to you."

He shrugged again, and it was really starting to grate at my nerves. I didn't have the best temper and patience, and that made a fiery combination. I didn't understand what had made him change so suddenly, was it this Urban area? Surely not, there wasn't a human or pokemon in sight. It couldn't be that he was protecting some reputation... Maybe it was though, maybe there was only a certain person he worked to keep his angry image for. His rival. I sighed, that would _have_ to be right, typical alpha male behaviour.

I changed to something he couldn't have an opinion on, contests.

"Want to know what Pokemon I'll be using in my next contest?"

"Not really." He sighed.

I gave him my answer, ignoring his remark anyway. It was cheering me up at least; "Well in the Grand Festival, Mamoswine worked so hard! I definitely think we've trained long enough to make a good appeal." I paused to wait for some remark, and was shocked to hear him actually interested; "You have a Mamoswine?"

I grinned, pleased with my hard work paying off; "Yeah, I caught it as a Swinub, we trained real hard together. Sure, I had some issues when it first evolved, but now we're really good friends."

He grunted, and it seemed to be an impressed grunt. If there was such a thing.

We turned a corner, and it seemed that we'd hit the jackpot. "Bingo." I muttered, and I heard Paul chuckle. I realised he was enjoying my company more than he was letting on. We headed straight for a huge building, the only one that seemed to have power running through it. We came to the front door and stopped. I looked up the building, the lights were on at about the third floor.

I nodded to myself, before stepping forward, but I was stopped by his hand grabbing at my wrist.

"If we go barging in there, they'll put some defences up. Lets get your friends out before they realise we're here." Paul muttered quietly, taking me around the building. I smiled; "Good idea, that way I can use Togekiss to scout the back rooms."

"A Togekiss too, huh?"

I giggled, to my surprise. I _was _rather fond of my new Togekiss.

We reached the back, and luck was on our side once again. The basement door had been opened, and abandoned. They clearly hadn't checked that. I reached for a pokeball and followed the plan. The large white pokemon smiled happily at me as it gracefully stood on the tips of its feet. It looked to Paul and bowed gently.

"I need you to find Ash and Brock. I think they're in this building somewhere, do you think you can look through the windows?" I whispered, and Togekiss nodded. Silently, it spread its wings and lifted into the air with a grace that left me breathless every time. Even Paul seemed in awe.

"Let's go." He murmured, carefully treading into the dark basement. The steady decline meant light went slowly away from our eyes. With each step I grew more nervous, if they managed to defeat Pikachu so quickly, how were we going to defeat them now, when they would have stronger defences this time?

But then, as the light was near enough gone, I felt a hand wrap around mine. It was as if he knew I would be afraid, and that I would need the guidance. I could only just see the silhouette of our fingers folding around our hands, a finger between each gap. I searched for his face and found he was looking at my panicked expression. "It's okay." He stated, giving me no reason object. I found I didn't want to, either.

As we waded through the inky darkness, I evaluated that hand. Was it me that he was doing this for? Or himself? Though I knew I was probably being conceited in thinking this, but it was strangely out of character for Paul to hold my hand, let alone do it twice in such a short amount of time.

So if he was doing this for me, how did that make me feel? I concentrated on the warmth passing through his palm, how his skin was unexpectedly smooth and gentle. The warmth crept through me in short jolts, like pins and needles. Other than the physical feeling, I couldn't work out what was going on.

* * *

**We interupt this programme to discuss the diabolical news that could destroy us all. I've _never_ interrupted my work, but I felt this was necessary.  
**

**Dawn and Paul are leaving the show.**

**I know. I only just found out. WHY? Why cruel world? Hence why I've continued writing this again. Ikarishipping changed the way I saw shippings completely, and I feel the need to write it all the time. It also changed the way I wrote, I loved it so much, that I began writing with proper grammar, and bigger chapters. It was my most successful 'fic. (Even though people are copying it. ¬_¬) There are many things I love about Ikarishipping, and it hasn't had chance to give us many hints!  
**

**Here we go, just to feed your Ikari spirits, I know that's what I needed to get over my depression from this _horrible_ news. *Cries again***

**

* * *

**

He creaked open the basement's door that would get us into the building. I didn't like it, it made too much noise. It let in a small amount of light, and that soothed me a little more. He pressed his face to the door frame so he could see out the door, and smiled; "nobody." He whispered, then turned to me. "Go see if your Togekiss has found them."

I nodded, shuffling my way to the light again, my hands out in front of me. I didn't like being blind, but the light came quick enough. I peeked out and saw Togekiss flying frantically, I grinned. I could see it was three stories high, and they both pressed their faces to the glass. Ash waved at me quickly, as if I wasn't already paying attention.

"Which room, Togekiss?" I asked, and the pokemon made a sweeping move across the level. It then flapped its beautiful wings purposefully four times. Third level, fourth room down the corridor. I nodded and returned it. Muttering thanks as I made my way to the dark again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, reluctant but determined to move through.

Of course, by closing my eyes, I restricted my vision even more so that the darkness. I was stupid enough to forget that in doing so, it was almost inevitable that I should trip. Which was exactly what I did. I remember thinking about how much noise the impact was going to make. Luckily enough, Paul had been thinking the same too, and it was him who had tripped me. The impact was cushy, being his chest. My toe hurt from where I'd stubbed it on his foot though. I took pleasure in feeling those sharp pangs through my hands again as I placed them on him to lift myself to stand again. I opened my eyes to see him staring incredulously at me, but his hands were out in mid action, as if he'd _attempted_ to catch me but I'd already head butted him. Oh the shame.

"Thanks." I muttered nervously, keeping my face down as I followed him back to the small line of light. His outline came into view, and he creaked the door open enough for us to slip through. "Third floor, fourth room."

I saw him nod once.

The stairs were metal, we were especially careful how we placed our feet. The slightest weight made a tapping sound. I held my breath, just to make myself lighter.

Three flights of stairs, nobody had noticed us, and we hadn't noticed anybody. The floor was now carpeted, so Paul took my hand and ran. The fourth door was closed, and from the light peeping through the side of the door, we could see it was unlocked. He looked to me and I nodded with determination. He pressed the handle slowly and pushed the door. I ran straight in.

To my mistake, they weren't here. I remember thinking 'where were they?' a brief millisecond, before a hand clutched around my throat and coiled me to turn with my back to my captor.

That horrible, unmistakable double click sounded by my left ear. I shuddered violently.

"Drop the pokeballs."

I did so immediately. I wouldn't have used them anyway. I recognised the voice, it was Hun.

"Get out there." Hun spat, I didn't see where he was pointing, but Hun pushed me out the door. "Up the stairs." He barked. We did so.

Surprisingly enough, as scared as I was, I kept myself relatively calm. We moved up the stairs and Hun pushed open the door at the top floor. We were on the roof. Paul wasn't anywhere to be seen, he must have managed to escape. I exhaled with relief. At least one of us could alert the police.

I continued to scan the roof, the most noticeable figure being the huge, muscled Attlia. He grinned at me from the edge of the roof.

Hun led me to the middle, and when I strained my eyes to look at the floor, I realised we were on a helipad.

"Dawn!"

I didn't move my head, but I grimaced as Ash called me. Hun threw me to look over at them, and I gasped. They were hung behind Attila. My friends, bound by rope and tied to a mere flag pole. They both looked at me with panic, more so for me than themselves. I found I was quite the opposite, but then I couldn't see the gun at my head.

"We need a Helicopter here, now." Hun ordered harshly, shaking me slightly as he slammed his phone back into his pocket. I whimpered helplessly, wobbling in his strong grasp like a rag doll.

"Let her go!" I heard Ash cry; "just take us and let her go!"

Attila was the one to reply this time, he hadn't spoken since I'd arrived; "she caught up to us here, didn't she? No, we won't be that stupid again."

I heard Ash's growl and flashed my eyes in warning to him. He didn't stop.

"Attila." Hun barked, and the large man bounded over in three long strides. He loomed over me and Hun, grinning down at me like we were in some happy, comfortable situation. I shuddered into Hun, and wished I hadn't. He shoved me forward for Attila to catch me, and he then picked me up, bride-style, and I flailed my legs.

"Dawn!"

"Get off me, get off me!" I screeched, but he wrapped his long arms around my skinny legs, and my hands did nothing to stop him. He was overwhelmingly strong.

"Dawn!"

A new voice, one I'd been hoping would come. I stopped thrashing and twisted myself to see him, he stood hunched slightly, his hands gripped in frustration. A stance I regularly saw him take in battle. It scared me even more.

"Put her down." He growled, reaching for his belt...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you-"

"Dawn, get out of here!"

"Let her go!"

We were all in fierce conflict, growling and shouting words that just became a blur. It wasn't until a loud bang sounded did we all stopped in our tracks. I searched frantically for who I'd lost, but they were all staring wide eyed at Hun. I looked over too, his arm was held straight upward. He jolted it toward me and Attila dropped me to my knees so I was an open target.

"Anybody moves or says another word without my okay, she gets shot."

I heard no movement. I kept my head down, but I could still see his shadow leering over me, that horrible extension to the shadow's arm.

Attila's feet ground into the gravel as he turned. I grimaced away from the sound.

"You. Put the pokeballs down."

I heard the clinks immediately. They'd worked out who affected him most already, they were nothing like the Team Rocket Trio I'd become accustomed to and we knew they weren't bluffing.

"Kick them here." Again, another gravelly slide and the rolling of pokeballs toward Attila, he gathered them up and grinned.

I whimpered again, feeling desperately weak. There was no way out of this, for me anyway. I looked up slowly, the gun in his hand tightened. I flinched away but said my piece; "Please. Let them all go. They won't bother you. Please."

Hun sneered at me; "I'm afraid that isn't your choice." His eye line flickered up to behind me, where Paul stood. I kept my eyes on Hun as he continued to speak; "You can choose. Let her come with us, and you can save them. Pick her, and they fall to their death."

I noticed I wasn't getting shot in either scenareo for the moment, to my relief. I just hoped Paul spotted this too, I would go with them if Paul was allowed to save my friends. There was no sign of movement until a sound in the distance began ringing through the air.

"Not now..." I muttered. The police. The sound approached at shocking speeds.

"Attila!" Hun shouted quickly, and I was yanked up by my arm. "You'd better choose quickly." I looked to Paul and pleaded with my eyes, then looked straight at Ash and Brock. Both brimming with tears, and I saw Paul begin running toward them.

"No!" Ash screamed; "Get her! No! No no no!"

Yes. I was thankful. I felt Helicopter blades press air straight onto me, my hair whipping around my face furiously.

"Pretty good haul, Hun." Attila yelled over the sound of beating blades. We moved away from the landing pad, and it hovered waiting for us to get in. Attila lifted me over his shoulder, and I made no resistance. The Helicopter was black, with a large red 'R' on its side. The pilot took off the moment I was strapped in. Already I was caged. I closed my eyes and cried.

* * *

**I hope this soothed you as much as it did me. This news is actually killing me.**

**I'm getting into a roll with this. I'm super enjoying it. My Ikari spirit is re-awakened after a coma of depression!**

**Reviews please. :) Edited for mistakes. I swear this thing keeps taking words out of my sentences! I read back and think; "Whaa?"  
**


	3. Submission

_**With people being extremely upset, including myself, about this horrible ending to Ikarishipping, I thought writing about it would actually cheer me up.  
But nothing cheered me up more than RissyChan (and her wonderful review on the previous chapter - take a look if you still need cheering up), whom I still owe an Ikari fic anyway.**_

_**So I would hereby like to announce that I dedicate this entire 'fic to RissyChan, an amazing girl who inspired me with her brilliant AMVs countless times.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I shuddered awake abruptly. How long had I been here now? In this small cage even the tiniest of pokemon would feel cramped in. I'd lost count of the days. I know I'd gone to sleep 8 times already. They did not feed me, and I was no longer feeling the horrible cramps in my stomach that made sleep so uncomfortable. The only thing that passed my lips was water. Nasty flavour at that.

But what more could I expect? I was alive, wasn't I? So were Ash and Brock and Pikachu and... And Paul. Why had I gotten him into this mess? I always knew that any mess I got into, Ash and Brock were right there, and same in return to them. But Paul was never supposed to be in on this unspoken oath. It was utterly my fault. I hoped he gave up looking for me already.

But did I?

Why was I secretly craving him to find me, and not my two best friends? Why did I care that he could easily turn around and give up? My mind was too tired to figure anything out. Even with so much sleep, I was lethargic and hungry.

After about my third sleep, the shivering began. I lost what little weight I had fast. Being a traveller, I had to know the basics, my body began farming the fat from every store and there wasn't much when you lived my lifestyle. After that, I began to bring up bile, and sleep more. This was the heavy stage of starvation. I'd have to endure this as long as I could.

By now, I knew I was at my limit. They'd have to find me today, or find a corpse tomorrow. My head hurt too much to form emotion for my death. I managed to weakly sip at my water for the last time yesterday, now I didn't even have the energy to open my eyes. I could faintly feel myself gasp short breaths, not finding the oxygen I needed to keep me going. I couldn't even register pain any more.

I was going to die.

I stopped waiting, I just drifted, unable to think clearly any more. All I saw were colours, purple... Black... Brown... Purple...Red...They changed quickly. I couldn't focus on them.

Then there were no colours. Just the gloomy darkness shared by Dialga and Palkia. Timeless... Nowhere.

Then tingles rushed through my shoulder. What was that? I thought I was gone? Alone? Something was touching my body, and my nervous system was barely noticing it. I worked to feel it, did this mean I was alive?

Did I want to be dragged out of this unconsciousness? Being awake only promised more pain and starvation. I shied away from the noise I should have recognised. I couldn't remember.

Pressure lifted off my chest so air could rush into my lungs. It hurt, yet it felt good too. I heard myself moan, or maybe it was rushing of air through my throat. The pressure moved to my back, but I was still able to breathe this way. I was relieved I could. Then the pressure moved into a narrow line, my heavy head hung back. My nervous system dimly squealed at the pain in my neck. I couldn't do anything to stop it anyway, but this touch held my head up.

Then kindness struck me again, cold, tasteless liquid rushed through my mouth. It felt so nice that I held my breath and let it slide down through to my stomach. With what little energy that had begun to provide me with, I managed to guzzle down more. After a little while, I was managing to move my eye muscles.

Colours. Browns, I recognised them. But my eyes were so unfocussed that I wasn't sure what it was. It was kind, anyway. It placed the pressure under my legs and I felt my filling stomach drop. I was being lifted. My head slumped against the colours. Green now. All I could see was green. I could feel it was material.

Noises rattled through the material, I couldn't understand them. Then my stomach began to bounce. I groaned in protest, but I knew we were moving.

As the water began to clear my awareness a lot more, the pangs in my stomach became more sharp too. I groaned in protest, whimpering into the material I'd buried my face into. Sounds came out of it, and I had to work to understand them; "I'll get you out of here, Dawn."

I recognised the voice, I'd known it for years. I couldn't put a name to it, but I knew he was one of the best people to be rescuing me. I closed my eyes and trusted him.

* * *

Ahh, strength. I could feel the warmth over me, and the cushion under me. I could think clearly, I realised.

Brock.

Brock had saved me. I smiled to myself, how could I forget his name? But I shuddered away from the memory of being so weak that I couldn't even force myself to remember.

My eyes opened quickly, then shut away from the light instinctively. Once I adjusted, I opened them again, enjoying the movement.

I didn't recognise the room, but I realised it was a hospital. The dim white colour everywhere, coloured only by the silver of clean machinery and empty chairs beside my bed. My thin sheet was a mild blue colour.

Where was Brock? Surely if I was here, he was too. I moved my head slowly, nobody, only the few people who walked past my blinded window. I breathed in slowly, then continued to scan the room. It wasn't until I'd got past the blinded window did I notice the IV attached to my arm. I looked to the crease of my elbow and suppressed a heave. My reflexes moved my eyes away quickly.

I guess I'd been unconscious too long for them to feed me normally.

I changed the topic of thought.

No Brock, or Ash? My pokemon, what happened to them? I left them back in the building like... I shuddered away from that memory.

So what else could I think about?

My mind seemed to pull me back to this topic no matter how hard I tried. So I would have to think about the kinder areas of this memory. What good things had happened?

The talk with Paul seemed to spring into my mind like a reflex. I had time alone now to sort through this memory. I hadn't had the time then.

So he'd asked me to travel with him. Not much of a big deal, Ash had done so long ago. So why was this any different? I tried to pinpoint the reason, to no avail. So I had to be logical, why wasn't it a big deal when Ash had asked me?

I guess I immediately had a connection with him. Pikachu was so vulnerable, and seeing Ash love it so made me want to explore Sinnoh with him. Paul? Not so much.

Yet, this still wasn't the reason I felt odd. I frowned in frustration.

"Oh, Dawn! You're awake."

I looked to the door slowly, I didn't make haste because I most definitely didn't recognise the voice this time. A young male doctor walked in, wearing the usual white coat over the scrubs that were the same pale blue as my bed sheet. I smiled tentatively as he wandered over to my IV slowly, checking the chart in his hand. He placed that down, a quite thunk of metal on metal, then began toying with the IV.

He muttered words to me, pausing every so often when his concentration levels on the IV were raised; "You've been out for about... A week and a half since you arrived... You were in bad condition, and your internal organs have taken some damage." He stopped and turned to me, a gentle smile on his kind face; "But it's nothing your body won't be able to fix, we'll just have to wean you back onto solids again and your body should heal pretty quickly."

"What happened to me?" I whispered.

His face contorted into a mixture of sympathy for me, and disgust to my torturers; "You staved to the point where your glucose stores were empty, and your fat stores ran out too. The body then moves on to glycogen in your muscles, and that causes muscle atrophy. You were lucky you were found before it went into serious damage, we managed to stop that from occurring any more and the damage done should not be permanent if you look after yourself."

I nodded and closed my eyes; "What about my pokemon?"

"They're fine. They're all being looked after by your friends." He replied, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Where are they?" I said quickly.

There was a pause until he finally answered; "I don't know exactly."

I flashed my eyes open, the monitor's bleeping increased in tempo, the doctor shook his head quickly; "They're safe, Dawn. I just don't know exactly where they are. Only the Police do. They're under custody, and you will join them soon when you're healthy enough."

I sighed, relaxing into my pillow.

"Is there anything I can do for you Dawn?" He asked me, concern showing sincerely across his face, he was very good at his job. I smiled weakly; "I wouldn't mind the company."

A grin shone across his face; "I have just one other patient to attend to, and then I'll be back. Is that okay?"

I nodded and thanked him as he chuckled out of the door.

* * *

Getting out of the hospital was terrifying, more so than my torturers. A huge man, clad in a dark suit and a head piece in his ear, walked over to me and smiled; "I'm here to assist you to your custody home."

A bodyguard, did they all have to be so stereotypically huge? Attila would look tiny against him! He seemed nice though, he placed his arm around me as we exited the safety of the hospital, into the mass of paparazzi who wanted me, the girl who'd been held hostage for two weeks by Team Rocket and had survived. I was scared, they all screamed my name, and I shied into my bodyguard.

After the fiercest battle I'd ever faced, I was finally in a large black car with tinted windows. I wished I couldn't see out either, because they still pressed themselves up the window to see me.

My bodyguard, ironically called such a feminine name; Payton, smiled serenely at me; "Makes you feel like a star, no?"

I rolled my eyes; "I wish. I can't believe how many people wanted to see me."

"Why not?" He asked with surprise; "You survived a horrific fortnight. People hold you up as a hero, Dawn."

I blinked stupidly. Although I'd been recovering for a fortnight now, I was still a little slow on the up take. My body was still recovering, but I was healthy enough to move. My doctor, Dr Allen, had noticed how depressed I was getting without my pokemon or friends, of whom had been locked away from me, prisoners of protection. I smiled wryly at the way Paul would react to it. Ash would go insane after a few weeks with Paul too most probably.

Time had flashed by as I thought of how the welcome was going to be. I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Payton?"

He had been staring out the window, he looked to me and smiled.

"Are there going to be paparazzi?"

He chuckled; "No of course not, nobody knows where we are going. We've taken a detour and other cars identical to this one have been patrolling the area to confuse anyone who had intentions to follow."

I nodded, then shuddered. He laughed at my reaction. "You're safe now, Dawn. Nobody is going to hurt you."

My eyes welled up as I sagged into him, he placed an arm around me and let me drift off to sleep.

* * *

I knelt there, shuddering.

_"You can choose. Let her come with us, and you can save them. Pick her, and they fall to their death."_

I was aware of who he was talking to. _Leave me, leave me, leave me._ I prayed.

A hand wrapped around my waist quickly, and lifted me to stand. I squealed at the feeling, thrashing my arms; "No Paul! GET THEM SAVE THEM PLEASE!"

Too late. The gun shot rang and was quickly drowned out by the deafening sound of helicopter blades thrumming. I looked straight to Ash and Brock. Or where they were. Hun had a mean shot. He'd broken that rope with a mere bullet.

Then I realised.

"No!" I cried, shoving away from Paul and running for the edge. I stopped there, hanging over the side of the large building. Screams erupted from me, I was out of control. I started convulsing violently, I vomited and nearly fell off the edge. A hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me into him. Strange, but I didn't care. I struggled to get away from him, but his arms weren't a hug, they were a restriction.

"No, no, no, no..." I gasped for a long haul of air; "No, no, no, NO!" My voice got louder each time, the shock finally wiping away so it was pure emotion.

* * *

"Dawn?"

I squeezed my eyes tighter, I wanted out.

"Let me out, let go of me!" I cried, struggling against Paul's freakishly strong arms. I managed to just about slide away, and my eyes shot open. I was hyperventilating, and had to gain control of my shaking body.

"Payton." I exhaled with relief. He stared at me with open eyes. The car had come to a stop. I'd probably given the driver a fright of his life.

"We're here?"

I pulled my hair away from my face, to let it cool the sweat off, but it just fell back into place any way. I sighed; "Okay."

"Do you want us to go around the block so you can cool down?" He asked me worriedly. He was a good bodyguard, he guarded me like I was his daughter.

I thought about the offer, but realised I probably looked a mess any way, waking from a bad dream wasn't going to make me look that much worse. I shook my head; "nahh, might as well face them now, right?"

He studied my panicked expression for a second, then got out and helped me out. He pulled out his own key and opened the door to a plain looking house. I checked myself over, just in case. I was wearing plain jeans and a plain navy t-shirt. I looked quite boring and too blue, with my hair. Oh well, there was nothing I could do.

We shuffled in to the modest house, plain walls and pretty, old fashioned furniture. He led me into the kitchen-diner, it was a calming yellow colour, with light brown table tops. A woman stood by the sink, washing up as she watched outside her garden. She was smiling, and her face looked beautiful with such a serene expression. Her hair was a vibrant red colour, pulled up into a high ponytail with long loose curls hanging out of them. She wore a black vest with white jeans, and gold jewellery just to finish her look nicely. She looked over and smiled to Payton, then to me; "Ahh, you're Dawn."

I nodded slowly.

"I'm Ava, I've heard so much about you." She dried her hands and then came to shake mine. I took it happily and smiled, though I was still scanning for anybody I already knew. She grinned knowingly; "They're out the back."

I nodded appreciatively, and then walked back to the living room, where I'd seen some French doors. They were open, but my vision had been obscured by a cream chiffon curtain. I pulled it aside, and my heart gave a huge giddy thump.

All three of them were there, training my pokemon. Except Buneary, who was busy with Pikachu, putting that likely. The poor little mouse pokemon wasn't all that interested in love.

Of course, I had little time noticing them, because I wanted to thank Paul over and over. My two best friends were still alive, and my nightmare wanted to make me thank him a hundred times more. I ran for him, gliding past Ash and Brock, who cried my name as I passed.

I collided into Paul, probably with little force, given my energy levels, and burst into tears. I felt another two pairs of arms winding around me, like a group hug. I knew Paul wouldn't like it, but he wrapped his arms around me too.

"Thank you." I whispered, and then repeated it over and over, my cries causing the odd hiccup.

Paul's voice was reserved; "for what?"

"For saving my friends." I said without hesitation. I was ridiculously grateful for all three of them being here to hold me. I suddenly grew weak from exhaustion. They felt my weight drop into them, and they moved away to hold me upright. I smiled weakly at Paul, but moved to Brock, he took my weight with ease. I was stupidly light now, after all.


	4. Nightmares

**Thank you for your kind reviews, I love how you get so into the storyline. It comforts me that I get the emotion I want across. So have some more. :) **

**

* * *

**

My first day in Ava's house had been uneventful, and we didn't dare speak of_ that_ one eventful day, even though we knew we needed to some time.

I was wrapped up warm in a blanket, curled in a ball along the chaise lounge with Brock there for me to lean on. I wasn't sure why I was looking to him specifically for support. Maybe it was because I'd always seen him as my big brother, and looking to him was natural. Or maybe it was because he'd been the one to save me that horrible day. Either way, I sought his kindness most, and being a sibling and carer of many, he thankfully devoted every moment to assist me. I was extremely grateful for him.

All my pokemon hovered around me, wanting to help but not sure how. They resulted to just watching me when they realised they were just tripping me up. Cyndaquil had taken a liking to Paul's lap, it was the one pokemon who was oblivious to his cruel streak, Paul couldn't protest, it just smiled at him. I blinked in shock and shook my head, he wasn't all that bad and I shouldn't be focussing on that at all. I was grateful for his heroics.

I was grateful for a lot at the moment, being close to death made me more appreciative, optimistic. I was lucky to have these people around me, therefore lucky to be alive.

We were watching the television, an action movie Ash had insisted on. He was sat at my feet, holding my hand. It seemed he needed to feel that I was alive and here, so he could look away from me. Paul frequently looked at me from his rocking chair at the other side of the room to check I was here. The look in his eye when it caught mine - no matter how brief - would reflect a strange emotion that didn't make much sense. Envy? It was unusual, he had been relieved all day. Why change now?

I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, from what I could tell, it was about a trainer and his Raichu defending Raikou from a horrific team. Of course, Raikou was a Luxray dressed up. It did its job quite well actually, it even said its own lines. I kept my attention away, the team reminded me too much of my recent past. Nobody really noticed, and I didn't mind thinking in my own world, anyway.

I heard Brock sigh, and I smiled up at him; "Tired?"

"He should be, hasn't been sleeping well." Ava spoke up, she'd been sitting next to Payton, who I found out was her husband.

I frowned back at Brock; "You're usually a good sleeper."

Ava laughed, I wished she would let him speak. She gave me the answer anyway; "Ash was the only one who slept well!"

I giggled, and Ash looked sheepishly up at me. I knew he slept like a Snorlax, it didn't surprise me that he still could even under this unfamiliar roof.

"I've heard you," Ava continued, clearly a silent exchange had taken place while mine and Ash's had. "You and Paul's conversations in the kitchen."

Paul reddened, his eyes flashed to Brock. It was Brock who apologised, maybe it was a silent order from Paul? Why would Brock obey though? "We didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry, I know you were worrying about Dawn. Maybe you'll both get some sleep now too." Ava smiled, pulling her glossy red hair from her eyes and clipping it back so she could cool down. Payton stroked the hair behind her ear gently, smiling as he watched the film on.

The conversation died as quickly as I started it, and they all started watching again. All except me, that is.

_All _worried? That included Paul? I watched him, his face wasn't turning back to his usual skin tone, but he wasn't portraying any emotion, as usual. In my peripheral vision, I could see him sideways glance at me every so often, just like all day.

Was he as aware of me as I of him?

I drifted off to sleep before I could come to a conclusion.

* * *

"Come on guys, she can sleep in the bottom bunk, right Paul?"

I realised they were talking about me. I opened my eyes to find them following Payton as he carried me upstairs. He grinned at me when he noticed I was awake; "Hey sleeping beauty."

I blushed; "hey." I managed to croak, looking ahead as Ava switched some room's light on. It was only small, with green walls and cream carpet. There was a light wooden wardrobe in the corner and a pair of bunk beds. Payton placed me on the bottom one as Ava covered me up. Paul had too entered the now crowded room and took his jacket off. Ash was eyeing him carefully, in the doorway with Brock. He was grinning at me.

"They had a bit of a fall out." Ava whispered to inform me, "About who's sleeping where."

I nodded, perhaps they'd thought I would want to sleep in the same room as Brock, and that resulted in Ash and Paul in the other room together. I didn't have to imagine the protests that would occur from both sides. So they must have decided to put me in the spare bed, and leave the others where they already were. I didn't mind, I knew Paul's nice side.

"Let her sleep, night you two." Payton smiled to me and Paul, and we said our goodnights as he ushered Ash and Brock to their room. The lights went out and Ava closed the door.

Then panic struck. I'd never been one to be afraid of the dark, even as a young child, but the hospital was always lit, and I hadn't been in the dark since...

"Paul?" I whimpered feebly. I was ashamed to admit my fear.

He grunted, and I sighed; "I don't like it under here, it's too dark and closed in.

He sighed; "swap then."

I slid out of my bed, and Paul climbed down quietly. I tried to climb up, but my body was still weak. I tumbled backwards and he reflexively caught me. I cringed, I hated being so dependant, especially on Paul.

"Err..." He mumbled awkwardly, holding me away from him like I was diseased. "Shall I lift you?" He questioned hesitantly, clearly unsure. I grimaced, before muttering; "please..."

He climbed back up, then hung over and grabbed my underarms. I tried to help him by hoisting up some of my weight, I wasn't helping much, but I wasn't heavy and he wasn't weak.

I collapsed onto him, exhausted myself. He too wanted to rest before moving again, it seemed.

"Thank you," I huffed.

He didn't reply for a while, I didn't know whether he was conflicted, uncomfortable or just annoyed. He finally replied; "You shouldn't keep thanking me, I let you nearly die."

So this is what had been on his mind for the whole evening. It would explain the glances, trying to convince himself that I hadn't died and he should get over himself.

My reply was instant though; "No Paul, you did the right thing. We're all okay now, and that's all that matters."

"I didn't know this was going to happen, we could have not found you.."

I interrupted; "But you did, so don't worry. I am so grateful you saved my best friends, Paul."

He stayed silent, and I knew it was a silence of disagreement.

I hoisted myself to sit; "I would not live without them, anyway Paul. You did the right thing." I enforced.

"I put your life at risk." He repeated.

"No Paul!" I protested quickly.

"Yes. Dawn." He snapped back, and I gave in, abruptly exhausted. I was far too tired for a fierce argument. I collapsed at his side, and we were face to face. He couldn't even look at me.

He shoved himself to sit, but I reached for him instantly; "stay."

He froze under my touch, his wide eyes staring at my hand around his wrist. It was a motion he'd done to me many times during that day. I guess he saw the irony in it too.

"Please?"

I heard him sigh again, then lay down beside me.

I smiled.

* * *

_"You can choose. Let her come with us, and you can save them. Pick her, and they fall to their death."_

I shuddered, each outcome would be bad, but I knew which one I wanted.

"Take me instead."

No! No no no no! I swirled around on my knees, taking little notice of the skin I tore off in the process, Paul looked determined as he stepped forward. I could hear the Team Rocket duo shuffle to compensate.

Attila chuckled, seemingly knowing what Hun was thinking; "That wasn't an option."

Paul flinched as his face flicked the rare emotion of terror. I had no time to see what was happening behind me, but I understood by the loud second bang.

"No!" I breathed, I heard Ash shout Paul's name as Brock exclaimed too. I couldn't think of them, all I could see was Paul's emotionless face. He hunched over and his breathing hitched until he stumbled over backwards as he exhaled.

"No!" I cried again, scrambling to my feet to help him. They could shoot me too for all I cared.

Too late, his emotinless eyes were even more so. Unconscious. Distant. Dead.

I screamed.

* * *

Attila gripped me, shaking and pulling me away from Paul. "No! No!" I fought, they weren't taking me away from him. They could shoot me too. Somehow I was managing to stay put.

"Dawn!" A sharp impossible growl snapped me awake. My wide eyes welled up as I forcefully crashed my face into his shoulder.

"You're alive..." I sighed with relief.

"Uh... As ever." He forced a chuckle and I relaxed with the sound. Morning had been here for a while it seemed, the room was getting hot from the sun rays. "Sorry," I muttered; "I get bad dreams."

He smiled, it was a rare sight that left me utterly shocked. "So I see, you're quite the avid dreamer." He replied wryly, and I pouted. It was only then did I notice he was dressed. He must have got up earlier. It comforted me that he had stayed until I woke.

"Dawn, can I ask for your help?"

* * *

**Reviews?  
**


	5. Loathing

**HAPPY IKARISHIPPING DAY! *Sobs* Has it really been a year?**  
**I guess this is the last one they'll be in the series for. STOP IT BESANII! DON'T MURDER YOUR FANS!**  
**Okay okay, I thought I'd celebrate with a chapter, and if I get chance, you may get lucky and have a second one. **  
**Please review to both, I like to know what you think of specific parts.**

* * *

I laughed, Paul wanting my help? I nodded anyway; "Considering how much you help me, I owe you it. What can I do?"

He frowned, and his words sounded strained, like he didn't want to say them; "I was wondering if you could teach me some of your combinations."

Another laugh rattled through my throat, but it died as I took in his serious facial expression. A smile crept to my lips; "well I can't teach you _my_ combinations, we have different pokemon."

He frowned even more, and my body unconsciously reached to smooth out his frown wrinkles. Instead I forced myself to push his fringe out of his eyes instead. I was compelled to serve him, cheer him up somehow. It was like I didn't have a choice.

"I _can_ help you come up with your own though." I said without a thought, and as his face became animated, my chest swelled even though I didn't realise it had been aching.

He half smiled at me, and stepped down the bunk beds. He helped me get down too, to my dismay. I grimaced as I had to hold on, my wobbly knees needed to gain strength. He kept his arms around my waist as he waited for me to take my own weight.

"Sorry." I whispered, unable to look at him I was so ashamed. I didn't want to see his irritated face, I hated being such a hopeless case.

"Stop apologising." He blurted, and I flinched in surprise. He was frowning again; "You shouldn't feel like a burden, it's my fault. It's making me feel really guilty."

"Sorry..." I said without thinking, then I looked back up at him and giggled; "Oops."

He rolled his eyes at me, but said nothing of it.

"Why don't you go downstairs," I suggested, "That way I can get ready."

He nodded, and then carefully pulled his arms away from me. He left them there, hesitating as he anticipated me suddenly collapsing.

"Go eat Paul, I'll be down in a little while." I shooed him out and pulled my light yellow bag over my shoulder. The others had salvaged what little belongings had survived on _that_ day, and there wasn't much. My pokedex's screen had cracked, and it mixed up the pokemon being registered. My poketch was no more, to my utter disappointment, I'd spent so long collecting apps for that. My tent had survived, but its case had ripped, making it just a bundle of materiel and strong, folding poles in the bottom of my bag. Half of my accessories, dresses and seals were missing, and my mirror had smashed.

"Oh well..." I sighed to myself, at least is wasn't my pokemon. I could replace all of my belongings, but replace Piplup or Cyndaquil? Impossible. There were others in the world, but none exactly like my pokemon.

I tutted as I looked over in the mirror as I washed. I looked rough, and my clothes were sweaty. I _had _slept in them, and it wasn't just my body heat it had endured.

I blushed and continued to brush my hair. He'd been making my face heat up a lot lately.

As I began to head back to mine and Paul's room, I heard a hair-dryer in one of the other rooms. Curious, I knocked. I recognised Ava's voice as she cheerfully replied with a; "Just a second!"

I waited, twiddling my thumbs as I stared at the glossy white paint on the door. It shimmered under the morning light, and the glares hurt a little when I looked directly at them.

The door swung open, and Ava grinned at me; "Morning, Dawn. Good night sleep?" She asked as she stepped aside for me to enter. I did so, and sat at the edge of her king sized bed. "Yes thank you, it was probably the best night's sleep I'd had in a while." And it wasn't because of the bed, I added silently.

"Good." She said as she sat at her dressing table and continued to dry her hair. I sat quietly for a little while as she finished up. Her room was a lot larger than mine and Paul's, and the walls were white except for the one her dressing table stood by, which had a black and white damask wallpaper. It had laminate flooring, and the bed quilt was white with a black comforter draped across it.

I didn't realised she'd stopped, and I blinked out of thought when I felt the bed go down at one side, as she sat by me. "What's up Dawn? You look really confused."

I shrugged; "I'm okay thank you. I was wondering if you had an spare clothes and make up? Seeing as I can't go out and get my own..." This was going to take its toll on me, I knew it. Shopping was at least a monthly need.

Ava nodded; "Of course, you can use anything on my dressing table, and I'll go see if I can get something small enough for you to wear." She stood up and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She wasn't exactly huge herself, but I looked down at my body. I'd once thought it was perfect, rounded and curvaceous. Now I was more like Ash's figure, just even smaller. I could place my hand around my thigh and my finger and thumb would touch, my face was gaunt and no longer rosy cheeked. I couldn't even eat loads to make up for it, either.

Slowly, I moved over to the dressing table, I hadn't realised tears were now streaming down my face. I ignored that and looked down at the selection, to which I quickly chose the blusher. If I couldn't gain my rounded cheeks again, I would create an illusion to make them seem there again.

After a few minutes, Ava returned, she smiled at me; "You look better."

"Thank you." I replied dully, looking back at my reflection, I was nowhere near as pretty as I once was. I never thought I was beautiful then, and now I'm envious. My eyelashes were painted with black mascara, and my lips lightly coloured to a rosy red colour.

"Here, I thought you might like this." She handed me a light pink babydoll dress. it had a pretty black ribbon around it to tighten under the chest. I admired it; "It's beautiful."

She smiled back at me; "You're welcome to any clothes in the wardrobe in your room, Dawn. It should fit you, I think."

My smile faltered, but I thanked her anyway as I left the room.

It made it worse that when I put it on, it was still too big. I tightened the ribbon, but I looked ridiculous. I dropped onto my knees, no longer wanting to look in the mirror, and cried. The straps fell off my shoulders, and it only stayed up because of my arms holding it there as I clamped my hands over my face.

"Dawn?"

"Go away." I did not want to see him right now.

I heard him drop to his knees anyway as he asked; "what's wrong?"

"I said go away." I repeated impatiently. He sighed, then growled; "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

I sighed, a lot more annoyed than Paul was. He must have been impatient, wanting me to teach him, I tried to remember that he was being nice to me as I lifted my head to look at him through swollen eyes. I kept the dress up with one arm, and with the other I gestured to my gaunt, skinny body. "I don't want to be this."

He blinked a few times as his eyes ran over me, then looked back to my face. "What's wrong with you?"

I snorted, knowing he was just playing innocent to make me feel better. In all truth, it was. "I don't have any clothes to wear, everything is so baggy and I look hideous."

He frowned at me, but his eyes were unusually soft; "Baggy can look good."

"What would you know?" I snapped, looking back to the floor, but I didn't fail to realise he was shrugging out of his jacket. My eyes looked over him without my say so as he pulled off his t-shirt too. He handed it to me; "here."

I held open my hand through sheer force, and I religiously kept my eyes on the teal t-shirt, they struggled to look up at his topless body, but I refused to make a fool of myself. In my peripheral vision, he stood up and moved over to the wardrobe. I heard him mutter; "put that on." as he opened the wardrobe and searched through it. I chucked on the stupidly baggy teal t-shirt that hung off one shoulder, it was loose, and hung to my mid thigh as I was only short compared to Paul. He then threw something else at me as I pulled off the babydoll dress underneath and he put on a different shirt. I dressed my legs in small shorts, that weren't all that baggy, as when I looked they were children's clothes. I sighed, but chose to ignore it. At least they fit nice.

After a minute, he turned to look at me and smiled; "There."

I looked back to the mirror reluctantly, and to my surprise it looked quite nice. I smirked at him; "since when were you good with fashion?"

He shrugged; "I couldn't care less about fashion, but I know what looks good."

Again, blood flooded into my cheeks, and I was thankful the blusher was already there to hide that. My eyes dropped to the floor instinctively, and I saw his feet appear right on the spot I was staring at.

"So," he smiled, and it was such a rare sight that I was stunned into holding my breath. "Are you going to help me with combinations or not?"

It took a while, but I managed to pull myself together and smirked.

* * *

**This is yet to be checked for typos. This will be deleted when it has been. **


	6. Overwhelming

**I did! I got the next chapter done for you. :) **  
**Wow, this time last year I was writing a depressing part to Fit To Buss, and managed to post it within mere minutes of Ikarishipping day ending. **  
**Ha, how time flies.**

* * *

"Morning Dawn." Ash grinned as I stepped out onto the patio. His eyes suddenly narrowed, and I realised Paul was right behind me. He was either completely oblivious to it or simply didn't care, for he moved to the grass and released his pokemon. Ash eyed them curiously, maybe a little enviously too, but turned back to Pikachu to train with it.

"Which ones would work well together?" He asked, and all the pokemon stiffened, glaring at me. Clearly they weren't used to anybody other than Paul ordering them.

I smiled; "Every pokemon can work together with others, it's just a case of finding out how. Even my Cyndaquil and Mamoswine work well."

He nodded, then turned to face his pokemon. All of them were so huge they practically took up the garden space, making Ash resort to the patio. He looked over them, I could see them wince a little every time his eyeline touched them, all except Torterra. It stepped forward, under an unspoken command, and Electabuzz did too. They looked to each other and nodded while Paul returned the others.

He turned back, "If I use contrasting types, does it work better?"

He must have taken my example quite literally, I shrugged; "Only one way to find out." I released Mamoswine and Togekiss, pokemon I knew would be able to withstand Paul's hefty, powerful attacks. Plus I knew he'd been impressed with them, though I'd never admit that to him.

"Here, let me make an example for you." I offered, and he nodded eagerly. Togekiss looked to me and nodded, then landed gracefully on Mamoswine's tusk. It took me a little time, having never combined these pokemon, but I finally said; "Togekiss, use aura sphere and hold it for me."

It smiled, and chimed its name as a beautiful blue spherical shape got brighter and brighter. I just knew this would look fantastic the moment I saw it; "Now Mamoswine, use ice shard around it!"

Paul blinked in surprise, as did his pokemon, but Torterra braced for the attack.

Mamoswine opened its mouth too, lifting Togekiss up as it did so. The sphere began to shift from gas to solid, freezing in midair. It became a hardened case, with light dazzling through it. How I wished I'd thought of this in the grand festival.

"Now!" I grinned, flicking my arms out as if I was letting go of it. Both my pokemon flicked their heads forward, and the attack went soaring. Paul frowned, fixing into battle mode as he growled; "Protect."

Electabuzz leapt onto Torterra and thrust its strong arms forward, creating a barracade that fizzled out my attack quickly. It disappointed me, but I was more interested in the battle now.

"Thunder."

Being stood on Torterra, the electricity did nothing but crackle around Electabuzz, and the ground type stood unfazed. I watched carefully, Paul would know that would happen.

"Now Frenzy plant."

I grinned as Torterra unleashed amazing power through its three spikes, vines wrapping around both Mamoswine and Togekiss. The electrical impulse being sent through them did not bother Torterra or Mamoswine, but Togekiss shrieked in pain.

"Ancient power!" I called, and Mamoswine responded, not all that bothered with the strong attack lashing across it. The glowing rocks knocked Electabuzz out, and Togekiss was no longer in agony.

"Sky attack, Togekiss!"

Paul responded quickly; "Throw Electabuzz while it uses thunder punch!"

I grinned, he'd gotten the hang of it already. With the frenzy plant vines, Electabuzz was catapulted towards Togekiss, who knew what to do anyway.

"Ice shard again, Mamoswine!"

Togekiss twisted gracefully to the side as it slid past Electabuzz and headed for an unsuspecting Torterra. Meanwhile Electabuzz, dazed and confused, collided into the ice shard waiting for it. I glared up to Paul, who looked shocked.

"Now use double edge!" I played on his stillness, and Mamoswine tackled into Electabuzz with tremendous power, throwing it into Torterra who was trying to stand. They collided with a huge crash, rendering Electabuzz out of the fight.

Togekiss returned to its perch, adding no weight to Mamoswine's wobbling legs anyway. I'd have to keep Mamoswine still now, though. Ice Shard, blizzard or Ancient power...

"Togekiss!" I called, it lifted up gracefully, ready to attack; "use air slash. Mamoswine! Blizzard!"

Another combination, I was on fire! Whilst an amazing icy wind picked up, lashing towards Torterra, Togekiss worsened the attack by intensifying the speed, slicing into Torterra's armour with force. It gritted its teeth as it took the damage, and to my surprise opened its eyes after. My pokemon gasped, that pokemon had defence.

"Giga drain on both of them." Paul smirked, truly in his most fierce stance. Torterra grinned similarly to him, blasting glowing green vines to my pokemon as they recovered, sapping the life from both of them and replenishing energy at the same time.

"Safe guard, Togekiss!" I begged. It released itself from the leeching attack, but Mamoswine was too far away. I didn't have time to release it, it collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Now it was one on one, and Torterra looked top of its game again.

Togekiss looked to me uneasily as I returned Mamoswine. Sure, we had type advantage, but what did that matter with Paul? This pokemon was powerful and we knew it.

"Aura Sphere." I called as calmly as possible, and Togekiss set off to work.

"Now Sky attack!" This was my combination between one pokemon, Paul was paying attention to the Aura sphere, and failed to hear my second attack as he called his own; "Crunch!"

That got rid of the first attack, but it wasn't prepared for the gravity intensified sky attack as Togekiss collided head-on to Torterra, causing it to stumble backwards. "Now Air Slash!" I seized the opportunity, and landed another hit.

"Leaf storm!"

"Air slash again!" I squealed, knowing if that hit so close range we were out. Togekiss knocked many back with vicious winds, but still took some damage as Paul delivered the final blow; "Hyper beam!"

And I was defeated. I blinked a few times as I returned the large white flying type, and Paul chuckled as he did so to Torterra who was looking rather pleased with itself.

"Well that was more entertaining than your friend's battles." He scowled to Ash, who'd been watching intently. I turned to seem him huff and walk inside, obviously unable to deny that I'd put up a longer fight than he ever had to Paul. I shook my head, to both Paul and myself; "Only because I'm a coordinator, and you've never battled me. My style was unpredictable."

He smirked to me; "well you can teach me it tomorrow, again, if you want."

I nodded happily, then sunk down into the grass, abruptly exhausted. I wasn't going to want to do anything else again all day. He frowned at me with concern, then sat behind me, allowing me to lean on his knee. I smiled gratefully to him, but he was the one to thank me.

"For what?" I asked, hair rushing over my face in the blissfully cool wind.

He didn't reply, clearly not feeling the need to as I realised he was thankful for the lesson. "Well you're welcome, anyway." I sighed, closing my eyes reluctantly as the sun glared over us. It must have been about midday.

A shadow came over my eyes, and I opened them to see Paul shading me, I smiled at him, but he wasn't smiling back anymore. He was conflicted, and I didn't like it. I sat up quickly and faced him; "what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, and he lowered his gaze as he moved a little closer to me.

At first I thought he was moving in to kiss me, so I closed my eyes. But obviously that was my stupid wishful thinking, for I was undoubtedly attracted to him. However, when he didn't make contact, I kept my eyes closed so it didn't look to obvious that waiting for him to kiss me wasn't my real intention. Another blush crept up my face as I thought about it, and his whisper caught me off guard. "Run away with me."

My eyes shot open, he was closer than I thought, he'd moved his lips closer to my ear so nobody but myself could hear. "What?" I exclaimed, and he hushed me quickly. He wrapped his arms around me and sat back so I tumbled over him unwillingly. He loosened his arms so it looked like I'd been the one to embrace him. A distraction so he could talk to me, I realised. I stayed there to hear him out.

"You said you'd travel with me, so lets go." He suggested, and I tried to comprehend this. "Paul, we can't leave, we're under protected custody for a reason."

He sighed; "I won't let them get us again, I promise."

I bit my lip, I knew I wanted it, but this battle alone had rendered me energyless, it would take me longer to recover than my fainted pokemon, and they could be carried in a pokeball. "Paul, I'm supposed to be in hospital still," I whispered; "there's no way I'm fit enough to travel again."

He let go of me, clearly giving up. I took the hint and slid out of the hug, he glared at me; "I'm tired of being in here." He complained.

"I know, but it won't be long, we can travel as soon as I'm well enough."

He growled before spitting; "I'm not waiting until they give you the all clear, Dawn."

I snorted, surprised; "so you're just going to leave?"

"Maybe." He stood, and I did too.

"You can't leave me Paul, you promised me." I raised my voice a little higher, and his glare grew more deadly. I recoiled away from him as he hushed me; "I promised nothing."

I stared incredulously, no longer bothered by his expression, just letting the words sink in. I began blinking hastily, refusing to let tears betray my strength. I could see the flicker of regret in his eyes, but I could just have been imagining it, like every other kind expression he'd shown to me.

"So... What does that mean?"

He sighed, tension rolling off him as he slumped his shoulders; "It means, I can't be kept in here with your jerk of a friend much longer."

I gave up, tears began lapping over my eyelashes, leaving black water marks down my face. "What about me Paul?" I whispered. "Don't you see how much I'm relying on you?"

He did not reply, and I closed my eyes, blockading the treacherous tears from feeding my pains. I hadn't been expecting it, this time, yet his lips crashed onto mine with such force that it knocked me backwards. He was ready to catch me of course, his hands locking onto my shoulders to keep me from flinching away in disgust. Of course, disgust was not an emotion that flooded my head. I was unable to think much, all I could see were colours. The brown of his skin, the black of his eyelashes, and purple. Purple, purple, purple masses everywhere. I went to touch it, but ended up grabbing a huge chunk and pushing his face closer to mine so our kiss became deeper. He did nothing to reject it, he happily obliged to my silent request. His skin was rough, but smooth at the same time, and his teeth were sharp, they sent shivers down my spine every time my tongue brushed against them. One of his strong hands had moved to hold the nape of my neck, entwining my hair between his fingers, whilst the other wrapped around my stupidly small waist, pulling me closer. My spare hand was not what I thought of, but it was for some reason clawing at his neck, trying to pull him closer, though there was not an inch between us any more.

Paul. He was everywhere, I couldn't think of anybody but him. He consumed me in his strength, and I was small and weak. It didn't stop me, but I didn't want to stop anyway. The ache I didn't know was there had eased again, though my lungs did not fill, and I knew I would need to stop for air soon. I made the last few seconds last as long as I could, crushing myself into him as much as possible, until I finally drew back to gasp air. His eyes opened slowly, and they wandered over my face slowly, eventually settling on my eyes. They looked... Full of awe, something I really had never seen in him before. Admiration for... Me. I couldn't look away from him, and we stayed there as our body's heaved in large pants for oxygen, it wasn't painful, it was blissful.

"You're so beautiful." He admitted, and we both blushed immediately when he did. Neither of us were expecting him to say that, but I thanked him anyway.

"I will run with you, Paul." I promised, and his eyes lit up, I was quick to douse his immediate hope; "but not yet. I'm not strong enough. Soon, I promise."

He sighed, truly conflicted now. What he was giving up either way, it made me feel selfish that he valued me enough to hesitate. "Okay," he sighed reluctantly, and kissed my nose gently. I closed my eyes as my face wrinkled into a smile, he chuckled and rested his nose and forehead parallel to mine. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me intently, and I realised it wasn't my lungs that kept expanding, it was my heart swelling painfully, but it was a pain that I happily endured. His touch sent a jolt through me every time, like Pachirisu shocking me through one pressure point, but it didn't hurt, and didn't mess up my hair.

"Well about time." A chuckle came from the patio, and we both startled as we looked to stare at our audience.

* * *

**Enjoy the last of your Ikarishipping day! I have precisely 27 minutes left, and I got to write my favourite part of shippings ever.**  
**Aren't first kisses AMAZING? *Squeal***


	7. Enraged

My eyes were wide when I saw Brock standing there with a tray holding lemonade and a grin plastered across his face. Paul didn't even let go of me, which I half expected him to in some pathetic attempt to hold his dignity together. Clearly he wasn't that bothered, and I felt my breathing hitch. "Uhh..." The strange noise rattled through my throat as my lungs regained a steady rhythm again.

Brock laughed; "You should see your face, Dawn."

I pouted and muttered: "you should mind your own business."

That was when Paul let go of me, gently, as though he was trying not to offend me. I looked up at him to find he was glaring at Brock like he had been last night. Brock took no notice.

"You mean to tell me you weren't expecting that? I could have cut the sexual tension with a knife!"

Ugh, ugh. Did he have to say it like that? What did he know anyway? I hadn't noticed anything on Paul's behalf, only me being a pathetic little admirer. We'd barely gotten to know each other anyway!

Brock was really laughing now, my face must have contorted as I thought and my hands curled into weak fists. He looked to my hands and sobered up quickly; "Ash told me you were battling, so I thought you might be thirsty. I'll er... Leave you to it."

I grimaced. He didn't say it like any normal human being would, but in the teasing, big brother way that both Paul - being a younger sibling himself - and I reacted to. Paul kept silent, only clenching his fists and scowling harder, but I was the verbal one; "Go away Brock! Stop embarrassing me!"

"It's not_ you _who should be embarrassed," he chuckled, and I was heading over to him angrily. He backed off with his arms held up in surrender, but his eyes were on Paul.

"I think you've said enough." I growled, taking the tray from him and smiling sarcastically. Brock tittered again, but turned his back and went back inside. Chuckles from Payton and Ava echoed out pretty quickly, but I did not hear Ash. Was he upset? I guess he had a right to be, Paul was not his favourite person. I didn't really _have_ an opinion on Ash's opinion yet, I hadn't had much time to form any thoughts.

I sighed, turning sheepishly to Paul who'd sat on the tree swing in the shade. I put the tray on the Patio table, and poured two drinks for us.

"Sorry." I muttered as I handed it to him, he took it willingly, but drank none. I gulped mine down quickly, needing the sugar. I was about due for lunch, if it was just past midday.

"For what?" He rose an eyebrow at me, and I blushed and stared down at my cup. "You don't like my friends."

I heard him sigh softly, before muttering; "not _friends_. Brock is a kind person." He sounded almost robotic when he said it. He wasn't used to complimenting people, and it did not come as naturally to him when complimenting Brock rather than me. Comparing that made me realise how much I actually meant to him, or just how easy he felt around me. Either way, I was flattered.

A smile touched my lips instinctively, and I peeked a look at him. He was watching my expression. I looked back down and giggle unconsciously. I had no idea why I was doing these things, it was like a reflex, I didn't have a choice. My stomach, disregarding the fact that I was hungry, fluttered every time I looked at him. Even the grey of his trousers on his knee made my tummy twist in knots and release, like a Weedle squirming under a stomp attack.

I didn't know what to say, and it seemed neither did he. I settled for actions, they made better sense at the moment. My head - heavy from exhaustion - lolled onto his shoulder, and he immediately rested his cheek on the top of my head.

Everything flowed, it all made sense. We fit. A growling sigh hummed through his throat as closed my eyes and concentrated on his breathing.

* * *

My eyes shot open at the sound of cussing. Then something liquid on my arm. It quickly splashed over my thighs too, and it made me jump up in surprise. I turned to look at the source, and found Paul in a posture of surprise too, his trousers thoroughly wet. He was holding a half empty glass of lemonade up away from him, and growling incoherently at his leg.

"It's okay Paul, just go and get changed." I muttered, taking the glass from him and he glared up at me accidentally, then softened his face quickly. I smiled weakly, still groggy from my afternoon nap. My stomach growled louder than Paul as he brushed past me and stormed into the house. I tittered nervously before following him.

Of course I would immediately regret doing so, Brock was sat in the living room, smiling.

I sighed dramatically, and threw myself on the sofa next to him. "Let it out of your system, Brock. We don't want you to explode." My voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I don't have much to say." He smirked, and I knew he did, he was winding me up. I rolled my eyes, my patience wasn't all that good anyway. I sat in silence, counting the seconds to keep myself distracted.

Brock gave in first, of course. I was impatient, but I was also stubborn.

"I'm very happy for you, Dawn."

"Thanks."

More silence. I would just have to wait a little longer, I could do that.

My sheer force of will kept me silent long enough for Brock to grin again; "it's good Paul has found somebody. I think he needed to release some emotions before he popped."

I rose an eyebrow; "and you would know because?"

Brock grinned devilishly at me, and I squirmed under the stare. He finally muttered; "he's told me things. Nothing big, but you know how observant I am."

That I did know, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hungry?"

My head bobbed like a bouncy ball on choppy waves. My stomach growled to second it. He chuckled and went to the kitchen, and I followed hastily. "What did he say?" I asked, curious now I could take my mind off my stomach which knew food was on its way.

"He was just worried about you, saying we should have chased them." Brock flicked some eggs into pan - I needed its richness in vitamins, apparently - while he spoke.

I frowned, this was the centre of Paul's worries, he'd told me so himself.

"It wasn't just how much he spoke of you either, whenever you came up as a topic, I noticed he would listen a lot harder. Then when we moved on to another topic, he'd drift off into his own world again. He wouldn't say anything, but I noticed." He threw in spices absent-mindedly as spoke. "He barely slept. Neither did I, as you know. The first night we didn't sleep at all, but it catches up with you. Ash was worried about you, of course, but you know what he's like."

"I'm glad he slept, you shouldn't have worried about me, you know I was fine." I frowned, pouring some MooMoo Milk in two glasses then sitting at the breakfast bar again.

"It's easier said than done, neither of us can sleep when there's so much on our mind." Brock frowned, remembering some of his thoughts. Thoughts I didn't want to know. His voice dropped in volume, like he couldn't handle saying it too loud; "we thought we were going to lose you, Dawn."

I sighed; "You have little faith in me."

"There's only so much a human can handle, Dawn. I know you're strong, and I kept telling everyone that, but I couldn't help doubting it. You fear the worst for the ones you love." He turned back to the pan, which he was stirring without looking.

My lip trembled as tears welled in my eyes, I didn't think crying was possible any more, at the rate I was doing it. I shuffled over and stuck my head under his arm, mine constricting around his chest. He was a lot taller than me, but that was how big brothers were supposed to be. "Love you too, Brock." I whispered into his jacket.

I think he seemed to sense I needed his comfort too, which was rather selfish of me, and so he wrapped his arms around me protectively. "We'll never let that happen to you again Dawn." He promised. That wasn't what I was crying about, I was upset at how Brock, Ash and Paul had suffered being away from me. They couldn't see that I was awake and laughing with Doctor Allen, all they knew was that I wasn't strong enough to leave the hospital because I would have been here. I was past being able to explain this to him, so I meekly nodded.

"Oh shoot!" Brock suddenly exclaimed, and I jumped away from him and he turned back to the eggs. I giggled as he grimaced at the food. "Wow, I didn't think I could make _Brock _burn food! Now that's a talent." I chuckled, and he did too, even though he wasn't impressed.

"I'll make you some more..." He grumbled, but my stomach did too. I took the pan from him; "I'll eat it if you don't mind, I'm staving! Besides, the char is good for the heart, right?"

He studied my expression carefully, but I was concentrating on pouring the eggs onto a plate. He didn't move until I was devouring the food as if it were my last meal.

Tasteful joke, Dawn.

Finally he turned back to the pan and started making some more. For Ash, no doubt. As if on cue, he practically leapt down the stairs and sat down next to me. "What's cooking Brock?"

I elbowed him and pointed to my last remaining egg. Ash grinned; "Yum eggs!" Then he noticed my expression, his smile dropped as quickly as it got there; "what's wrong?"

I wiped the back of my wrist under my eyes; "I'm alright now, Ash."

"Has Paul upset you too!"

I laughed; "No, he's upstairs. He spilt lemonade everywhere."

Brock placed a plate of eggs in front of Ash, and he didn't even look at them. Wow, now that's devotion. He was craning his neck closer to me, so he could read every little fleck of emotion in my eyes, of course, upset was still there.

"He made you cry! That's it!" He slammed his fist onto the table, making me and Brock jump. I stood up with him and placed my arms forcefully on his shoulders; "No, Ash! Me and Paul are fine. Me and Brock just had... A moment."

He took the pause in my voice as a hesitation in a lie, and he shoved me aside was embarrassing ease. He had begun to head back up the stairs, but when I turned back to him, he'd stopped at the doorway.

"I did nothing." I heard Paul's voice from behind him. He was growling so angrily that I shuddered in slight fear.

"Yeah right, you always upset her!" Ash bellowed back.

I saw Ash get shoved back, he stumbled away a little, but practically flew forward to shove Paul back.

"Stop!" Me and Brock shouted at the same time, and as if we knew exactly what to do, Brock had Ash by the elbows and I'd flung myself to Paul who stopped immediately.

"Why do you have to fight!" I screeched, causing them to wince. I turned to glare at Ash; "Paul did nothing to upset me, leave him alone!"

I turned to see an approving Paul, but his face fell when he realised I wasn't siding with him; "Don't you dare push Ash around."

"Okay okay, I think it's getting a little crowded in here." Ava had rushed downstairs as quickly as she could, but everything had happened so fast! She was good with sorting conflicts, she sent me and Paul upstairs while Brock and Ash went back to the kitchen. I followed Paul up the stairs, glaring into his back. I slammed the door behind me; "Way to ruin a perfectly nice day." I snapped as he flung himself up the top bunk.

"I want to leave. Now." He replied.

My anger subsided quickly as shock replaced it; "No Paul!" I hissed. "I'm not ready yet."

"I don't mean with you. I can't stand being near _him_ any longer." He snapped back at me, staring at the ceiling as if he could make it collapse on me with sheer will power. I felt like I wanted it to.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

I had, I wanted him to explain himself, but I couldn't find the words. All I was doing was making myself frustrated, along with the dropping feeling in my chest and the horrible tasting lump in my throat.

"What!" My voice was strong, angry even. Part of me was shocked, but I was mostly enraged. "You're just going to leave me?"

He snorted; "Trust you to make this about you."

"It is about me! I'm stuck in the middle of this, I always have been!" I was even more annoyed that he'd made out I was an attention seeker, but I was still weak, I could feel myself tiring out again. I flinched away when he sat up sharply and jumped toward me.

"That was never about you." He lowered his voice so it was menacing. He began advancing on me, and I backed up to the wall, sticking my chin up in defiance as he towered over me.

"I wasn't in the line of argument, but it affected me every time you left Ash broken." I was whispering, but a hidden strength crackled through, and he seemed to notice it.

"He shouldn't be so weak and annoying then." Was his answer. My teeth ground together, that moment gave me the oddest sensation. It felt like I'd tensed up all my muscles and I hadn't noticed, and this moment I'd tensed so far that my muscles snapped apart. My self control, my will power, my knowledge that I shouldn't be doing anything strenuous, they all flew out of my mind as I flew at him.

"You are a cold-hearted jerk! I thought maybe I'd found something to prove otherwise, but you don't even consider me in your life, do you! You don't care about anybody but yourself!" I drummed my fists sideways against his chest, it didn't hurt him because he didn't flinch, but he engulfed my wrists with his hands and pinned them against the wall.

"How dare you judge me!" He shouted back, his face inches from mine. We were both too stubborn to back down, so I shouted back; "Then what are you doing Paul!"

"I call things like I see them!" He bellowed. For the first time, he was truly frightening, he looked like he wanted to hurt me.I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him, ashamed to be crying for the third time in a day; "you don't _see_ everything, Paul."

It wasn't intentional, but my weakness left him defenceless, like he could no longer shout at me, or frighten me. Instinct told me to continue it, if it was working; "Please don't leave me." I whimpered through my tears, gasping for air in short rasps. "I can't stand to be away from you again for so long."

I hadn't meant to say those words. I knew it was wrong, playing on the terror he'd lived with while I was in hospital, but it had worked. He kissed me fiercely, his hands around my wrists no longer to stop me from hurting him, but to prevent me from escaping. I didn't want to escape, this was what I wanted. He pressed me against the wall with his body against mine, and I wanted him closer still. The radiator behind me was digging into my back, I would have a bruise, but I was far from caring. It was like a burning fire had been a mere flicker, and gasoline had just been thrown over it. My face was burning where he touched me, and I wanted to touch him back, pull my fingers through his long hair, but he held me back, and it made me need him more.

"Get off her!" I heard Ash bellow, and Paul flew off me as he was tackled to the ground.

* * *

**Yay for Pearl rivalry! Wasn't really going to make them kiss again for a while, but I can't help myself, that moment was begging for it. **

**Reviews are nice, please? I like to know what you think, even if it's only a few words. ^^  
**


	8. Broken

It took me a moment to register what was happening. My mind had been in a buzz, a daze, and now I couldn't think straight. I would have responded sooner if it had actually looked and sounded like a fight. Paul merely held Ash off him, lay there on the cream carpet whilst Ash tried to hook his fist towards Paul's face. It only angered Ash more, his shouts were barely coherent. It was the growl that erupted from both of their chests simultaneously in a territorial animal instinct that clicked me into action.

"Ash, no!" My hands flew onto his waist as I tried to pull him backwards. He barely even noticed me, as weak as I was, and didn't even spare any of his energy batting me away. Paul's restraining hands suddenly tightened around Ash's jacket, and I felt the back lash as he shook Ash forcefully. More growls erupted from them, and only my whimper caused a noticeable response. My eyes connected with Paul as he heard me, and his eyes showed the same concern he gave me when we'd walked in the dark basement together, only now it was over shadowed with pure violent anger for Ash.

I understood his attentions with that one look, I let go of Ash and backed away, knowing I had no chance of stopping him physically. In that second, Paul had Ash roll under him, sitting right across him with Ash's wrists under his own knees. I watched in frozen horror as Paul's hand raised in a tendon-tight, white knuckled fist. My hands flew up in front of me, and my eyes closed in self defence. I did not want to see Ash get hurt.

"No Paul please!" I didn't know what was going on with my eyes closed, but I didn't want to. Still, I peeped through my lashes, to see Paul hesitating. I jumped at the opportunity; "please don't!" My body was frozen in a stance of horror, slightly leant away, but my arms reaching forward like I wanted to stop him. He shook violently as he thought about it, and a huge, deafening growl ripped louder and louder through his chest until it eventually became a shout, accenting as his fist flew down toward Ash's face.

I sucked in air sharply, lurching forward like I could catch him. I was close enough to see his fist miss Ash's face entirely, slamming into the carpet so forcefully that the muted thump shook the ground.

We all stayed completely still, like a freeze frame of some dramatic yet cliché 50s style movie in the middle of the fight over the girl. I felt ridiculously useless, but I couldn't worry about myself, Paul looked hurt, or maybe conflicted.

The door swung open to my right, and all three of us turned to stare at Payton, who scanned the scene. I hadn't realised how fast this had just happened, because Payton was fast. Maybe he hadn't reacted to the growling, it _was _a common occurrence between the two.

"What's going on?" He said extremely calmly, it was entirely contrasting to the tension in the air.

Paul shoved against his fist to throw himself up to stand. He must have been fairly confident Ash wasn't going to react, or relying on Payton's quick responses. He stalked out the room, not without pushing over my bedside table with one flick of his hand. I flinched away from him. It was like he enjoyed hearing the crash of my possessions tumble around him as he kicked through them and left the room.

I left him to go, he didn't need scolding. My eyes whipped to Ash, who was glaring at the door.

"What the hell was that!" I screeched, slapping my hands onto my hips and glaring with such force I'd probably scare Paul. I was surprised when Ash didn't even recoil from me when his eyes met my own. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

That stopped me short, I could ask it myself, and the answer would have been that I didn't know.

"That doesn't change anything, Paul may be your rival, but you have no right attacking him like that!" My growl wasn't as deadly as the two boys had made, but it was still enough to deter any shout Ash had building for me, as he looked away; "He's not right for you Dawn."

A hysterical laugh burst through my lips; "Says Ash Ketchum, the love guru."

An awkward cough came from Payton; "I'll go check on Paul." We ignored him, Paul would tell him to leave him alone anyway.

Ash sighed, sitting up onto his knees and crawling forward; "I don't pretend I know anything about crushes or stuff, but Dawn, you've seen the way Paul crushes me. I don't want to see you like it."

"He won't." I said automatically, surely. Ash was already shaking his head; "Think about who you're talking about, Dawn. You've said it yourself."

"He's different with me." I insisted, but my heart was racing as I fought the doubt that had now been planted in my mind. Ash's hands wound around mine as he pulled me to sit at his level. I couldn't look at the hurt in his eyes, I couldn't lose this argument.

"Please Dawn, I can't say I've had my heart broken, but I know it isn't pleasant." I didn't have to look in his eyes, he'd already pushed his head forward to hide his eyes, I knew he was crying now.

That only meant one thing to me; "Oh Ash please don't." Tears broke loose, I had a weakness for Ash's weakness. We were together so much that I'd learnt to be emotionally in sync to him. It was a bond of friendship that would never be broken.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." He spluttered, throwing his arms around me and holding me close like I was already hurt. Of course, I felt sorrow for Ash, but that was self inflicted. We sobbed quietly together for quite a while, keeping our arms around each other as we stained our clothes and faces with salt water.

"Dawn," he eventually said, and I knew by his voice he was out of begging and into persuading. I could last this part. "You don't have to think he's you're only option. There are a tonne of people lined up to ask you out."

Or so I thought. This was a completely new angle, especially because it was coming from Ash. He took my moment of shock as an opening; "just because Paul kissed you, you don't have to feel obliged to like him back."

"But I do like him back." I sighed, exasperated. "It feels so... So right. I can't explain it Ash, it's like we fit together. Like all this time we though we'd been ignoring each other, but really were just distracted by you. Once you weren't there, we noticed each other. I've never seen Paul like this, Ash, he's changing. What if _I_ can be the one to change him?"

He'd listened intently, disappointment growing more apparent in his eyes as the adoration started seeping into my voice. "But what if you're not? You'll break down, Dawn, and then what are you going to do about your contests? People will walk over you. Don't you want to win?"

"That's beside the point-"

"You know it isn't, Dawn. When you feel down, you lose, then you get more depressed because you lost again. I can't let him be the end of you." Ash had grown fierce again, like he was just about ready for round two. I placed a hand on his cheek; "Please Ash, trust me."

"But-"

"Please." I begged; "Let me try."

He sighed, and I knew that was the end of it. His eyes were still pleading, and I braced myself for the final conclusion; "fine. But I can't stand here and watch you do this to yourself."

Wow. Wasn't expecting that one either. "W-what do you mean?"

"I'll just have to stay out of your way until we can leave, then we'll go our separate ways." He decided, his eyes strong and determined, but underneath I could see the pain and conflict in his words.

* * *

Dinner commenced in silence. I sipped at my soup that Brock had prepared masterfully, as did Paul who sat next to me. Ava complimented the chef, and they exchanged recipes for a little while, but the tension was too much to keep any conversation alight.

Ash hadn't come down. He was always hungry. We knew exactly why he wouldn't eat with us.

I half emptied my bowl, and placed my fork down; "I can't stand this."

"You need to eat, Dawn." Ava said quietly, her eyes apologetic. I forced a few more mouthfuls down just to ease her mind, and then stood; "will you excuse me?"

"Where are you going?" Brock asked, his voice was normal, but I could still hear a faint sadness in there. I faked a yawn, then rubbed my eye; "I'm really tired."

Payton took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze; "Night then sweetheart." He smiled gently to me, and I nodded back; "Good night."

I headed for the stairs, and it wasn't until I turned for them did I hear the immediate conversation that took place.I sat at the top of the stairs, pressing my face against the banister as I strained to hear. There was a flurry of questions being thrown around by Ava and Payton.

"What happened? Why was she crying?"

"Did she get hurt?"

"No." That was Paul's voice.

"What were you fighting for?" Ava said with disapproval. Brock had stayed silent until that moment; "Ash has a tendency to over react, I don't think it was Paul's idea."

"No, it wasn't." Paul agreed. "I'm going to bed."

I stood quickly, making my way to our room and changing quickly into my pyjamas. Paul walked in shortly after, I stared expressionlessly, unsure whether to smile with relief of grimace in sympathy.

He said nothing, but just threw his jacket and shoes off, hauling himself up the ladder and landing face first into the pillow. I sighed, now I couldn't get up on the top bunk. I looked around the room, spotting my still toppled over table, and moved into the ladder. In doing so, I could literally step up onto the bed, and I curled up by his side.

We didn't say anything for a little while, but he eventually had to roll over for some cool air. Our eye locked, and my sigh blurred at the bottom edges. My arms slid around him as he lay back down, and I fell with him. He didn't hold me back, but he didn't push me away, either. I was grateful for him letting me comfort myself around him, my face burying into his chest and my hands clawing at his arm.

"I'm sorry." I whispered finally after plucking up enough courage.

"What for?"

I sighed; "For causing this, it wouldn't have happened without me."

"It wouldn't have happened without me either." He retorted; "But things happen."

I stayed silent as I thought that through. So he didn't blame me? I would have assumed he would, as well as hating Ash even more. There was more to this boy than he let on. Why did he hide himself so much? It was frustrating to think I'd only scratched the surface of Paul's true personality.

"Don't blame yourself." He scolded gently, his limp arm underneath me then curled around my body, taking hold of my bony waist and hips. He didn't even flinch away from the feeling. I lifted my head to look at him, and he was frowning at me. I smiled weakly back at him, and I felt him relax his muscles that I hadn't realised were tight. He was worried about me. How could he ever inflict pain on me if he goes out of his way to show he doesn't like my sadness.

I hadn't realised that during my thoughts, I'd begun to kiss him gently. My one hand was across him, holding myself upright, but the other was now entwined with his hand as I pinned him to the bed. Sure, I wouldn't hold him there if he didn't want to be, but he wasn't putting up a fight. I kept my eyes closed to let my senses tingle with excitement, but when I opened them, his beautiful black irises were staring back at me with wonder.

Yes, there was no way he would ever hurt me intentionally.

* * *

It was cold, and dark. I wasn't sure where I was, but I was lying on my side facing a wall. The bars around me sent shivers down my spine, and I turned to see where I was. A shadow loomed over me, and I tried to scream but failed. Dark eyes outlined with reflective white and frowning eyebrows stared down at me with a weird contrast of emotions that I was too tired to work out. They leant towards me and disappeared, but then I felt lips press onto mine.

Being dazed and sleepy, I threw myself into the kiss. It did not last long though, a whisper blew across my face; "go to sleep."

And I did, though I was pretty sure I was only dreaming this anyway.

* * *

_"You can choose. Let her come with us, and you can save them. Pick her, and they fall to their death."_

I shuddered, but I knew which answer I wanted. I couldn't let them kill Ash and Brock. They would have to kill me first. Of course, this wasn't such a threat when I had a gun pointed at me.

"You know I won't choose." Paul's reply was a shock, and their response was a chortle and a _click-ick!_

I started moving quickly, faster than they'd expected. They shot, the ringing of such a loud bang squealed in my ears, drowning out the "Dawn!" I heard to my left. I couldn't think of that, I only felt my body shudder, then I looked down to see blood dripping down my favourite top. The left side of my chest, and yet I felt no pain for two long seconds. Everything had fallen into slow motion. The world around me turned grey, with weird fuzzy multi-coloured dots crackling everywhere. Black crept in from the edges and clawed at me, and along with it came pain. Once my sight had gone, so had the pain... So had... Everything...

_

* * *

_

_**Wow, I'm sorry, this is way overdue. I got caught up making an AMV which I got addicted to making, so that's taken up the past week. It was Ikarishipping though! Please forgive me! D=**  
_


	9. Lost

I woke with a start. My hand moved swiftly to over my heart, relieved to find my chest was still in tact. Stupid, I know. I was shivering, partly from the dream, and partly because I was cold. I realised I'd moved so much the covers were dangling off the bunk bed, and nobody was there to keep me warm anyway.

I sat up, feeling a little dizzy from the abrupt movement, but I wanted to calm down by splashing my face. My eyes moved around the room once the walls had stopped spinning, and there was no purple to make start relaxing. I sighed, maybe I'd been talking in my sleep and he went elsewhere. I wouldn't blame him.

I stepped down the ladder a lot easier than getting up, of course, I had gravity on my side this time. I landed with a light thump, one that wouldn't disturb anyone. I was annoyingly light. I shuffled for the bathroom, but I could hear running water in the room, so I headed for the kitchen sink instead.

"Morning." Ava smiled as I entered the kitchen. She immediately set to work making me breakfast, something high in fats, carbs and protein, I presumed.

I mumbled my greeting back to her, and wiped cold water across my face.

"Somebody in the shower?"

I nodded; "Paul, I think."

She nodded back, then went back to her cooking. In my regular morning routine that had been acquired during my stay here, I moved to the window and aimed my pokeballs out of it. My team appeared in a huddle, Cyndaquil perched happily on one of Mamoswine's tusks, Togekiss balancing perfectly on the tip of the other. Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu all sat happily in the grass. They all smiled at me then moved off to stretch and relax in the morning sun.

"Why don't you go get dressed, while I finish your breakfast?" She asked. I nodded, not quite ready to make decisions for myself. I dressed quickly, and cleaned my face with baby wipes in Ava's room. Payton was apparently out. Shopping, I I'd finished, I headed for the bathroom again, hoping I could brush my teeth. The water had stopped, but the lock was still in place, damn Paul for being so slow at drying his hair. He was worse than Ash!

With new found energy, I bounded down the stairs toward the smell of cheese and other unique scents.

"Smells good!" I grinned, sliding on the the breakfast bar stool. Ava chuckled and started serving up, I didn't even appreciate what it looked like, I just scarfed the whole lot down.

"Mmm... Anymore for me, Ava?"

I didn't turn, but Ash sounded cheerful. Ava's face lit up as she kept her eye on the cooking food. It wasn't until I looked up did I notice Ash. He had damp hair.

"Why is your hair wet?"

He looked at me incredulously; "Because I washed it." He replied sarcastically.

I glanced over at Ava, who wasn't paying much attention.

"Where is Paul, then?"

Ash shrugged, obviously not bothered. Ava placed the plate of food in front of Ash, and he started eating it down even quicker than I did. I thanked Ava, then headed back upstairs.

"Paul?" I called, checking in my room stupidly. Of course he wasn't in there. I moved to Ash and Brock's room, I knew Paul often talked to Brock, so maybe he would be now. I knocked gently, and nobody answered. I peeked my head around the corner, Brock was writing with headphones in. I don't know what he was listening to, but I assumed it was because he was working on his breeding techniques, and Ash tended to snore.

I couldn't focus on that.

Where was Paul?

My breathing hitched and my feet froze mid stride as an idea popped into my head.

He never promised me he wouldn't leave. Not word for word. He'd agreed to wait, but that was before the fight. Was he really that impatient? I couldn't tell myself that wasn't the answer.

No. Silly. I forced myself to walk back into my room, and looked out into the garden. It just made it worse, if Paul had been out there, I wouldn't have seen Cyndaquil, either. Cyndaquil didn't leave Paul alone when he was near, and the little pokemon was playing with Pachirisu.

My heart picked up in pace, and my breathing stopped altogether. I felt my legs fall from under me, and I pressed my hand onto my forehead. No, he couldn't have left! Why would he do that to me? What was wrong with me? Wasn't I worth waiting for? I'd been so sure that he wouldn't hurt me intentionally last night.

"Paul?" My throat croaked as I shouted for him automatically. Was I really needing him there that much? The rational part - that told me I was being ridiculous - was overshadowed by the irrational majority of my mind that was in a state of shock and panic.

Of course, I wasn't dreaming last night. Paul left me during the dark hours, ripping my heart from my dreams as he ran away from me. He didn't wait for me.

He didn't wait.

He could get hurt, they could track him down. We knew too much.

I wouldn't be able to protect him, like I had last time. I couldn't chase him, I didn't have the strength and he'd be too far gone by now.

I let my other arm fall from beneath me, and my head thumped onto the carpet. It stung, but I didn't have the energy to even care. I rolled onto my side and stared into space, trying very hard not to think about it. I found I was exhausted from my dreams anyway, and slipped into sleep pretty quickly.

* * *

My stomach growled, I quickly looked at my poketch, I hadn't been asleep too long. All I had to do was keep quiet. Paul couldn't be caught, he would hate me forever if I rose the alarm that he was missing. Of all the things, I couldn't be the one who told them he was gone.

I looked in the mirror. My eyes looked dark, with bags under them. They certainly weren't there when I bounded down the stairs this morning, so I hurried into Ava's room to fix that.

There was a pale powder I whipped up quickly, and began caking it under my eyes, there was no way anybody could see the dark circles after I was done. I put a little pink at my cheeks so I looked flushed and happy. Maybe they would think Paul had done something to make me blush. My heart stuttered at the thought, and I shook my head fiercely to be rid of the betrayal tears that hovered over my make up.

"Dawn?"

My head flung around to see Brock smiling at the door; "How did you sleep?"

"Good thank you." I smiled back at him, my acting skills were surprisingly good.

"Where's Paul?"

I pursed my lips so they didn't tremble, and widened my eyes innocently as I shrugged.

He sighed and sat on Ava's bed; "You make him very happy, you know."

I closed my eyes and forced a smile, then once I knew I could control myself, I opened them and nodded.

"You look very happy too."

Wow, I should win an award for best actress. "I am."

"Good."

We stared at each other for a moment, and I went over to hug him so I could allow a few stray tears to fall onto him. He didn't notice for a while, and we'd lay there for quite a while.

"Dawn? What's wrong?"

I chuckled, and it definitely sounded fake; "just a little... over emotional." A laugh broke through the sob.

He watched me, and I knew I had the strength to keep smiling while he did. Eventually he said; "You must be hungry."

I looked down at my watch with disbelief. I hadn't eaten for about four hours. My stomach rumbled to approve. Brock chuckled and took my hand; "I better make you a sandwich."

Another smile broke onto my lips, one that was real.

* * *

I dug into the fresh, white bread with many fillings inside, anticipating the panic I'd already overcome. It was due any minute now.

"Ash! Paul! Lunch is ready!"

I heard one pair of footsteps, ones that I easily recognised even without the power of deduction. My eyes narrowed, why would he come down? Unless he knew Paul wasn't coming, we said he would refuse to be in the same room.

I whipped up a poker face as he beamed and shuffled into the room. His hair was now dry and covered with his signature hat.

"Is Paul not coming down?" Ava looked to me for an answer, I shrugged; "I've been with Brock all morning."

She sighed and walked back to the stairs; "Paul, come down and have lunch!"

With no reply, her next sigh was more exasperated. She stomped up the stairs lethargically, wanting to stay with her lunch. "Paul!" I heard her say as she pushed the bedroom door open. "Err... Paul?" Another door, then a knock on the bathroom door. I kept my eyes on my food and kept the smile in my eyes.

"Dawn, have you seen him?"

"Not since this morning!" I called back, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't what she meant. Ash glared at me knowingly, and I kept my eyes down. I heard her hurry down the stairs and move into the garden through the living room; "Paul!"

Now I had to put my acting skills really to the test; "He's not there?" I stared wide eyed at the window looking over the garden. Ava came in, looking panic stricken. Brock dropped his food, and I stood up in a quick jerk.

"He's gone."

* * *

**Yay for plot twist! They'll be more! I promise you this now! **

**Oh, and go to Rissy's channel, she made a new AMV short with the new episode containing Ikari hints. *SQUUEEEEEE* THEY INTERACTED ALONE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN AGES!*DANCES AROUND AND FAINTS WITH EXCITEMENT* ... I need a life.  
**


	10. Muddled

I'd been in a bit of a daze these past weeks. Not sure what I was doing until now.

The first day was scary. Nobody really knew what to do with me, including myself. They let me curl up beside Mamoswine's thick, warm fur and stare at the grass beneath me while I thought about what could be wrong with me.

All the time, either Payton or Ava watched me like a Luxray.

I'd refused to eat, I was close to being sick. They threatened me with a return to the hospital, but even that didn't bother me. I simply walked up the stairs and curled into a ball on the bottom bunk of my room. I felt stupidly lonely, and it got a little much. I fell hysterical, which was even worse than my zombie mode, but Brock told me I was getting somewhere, and he picked me up and put me in his bed. He slid in beside me and let me cry onto his shirt for a good hour. Ash then finally had the courage to face me at my worst, and held me too. The double bed clearly wasn't made for three people, but I was hardly the size of one adult, anyway. Even Pikachu managed to hold onto me that night, and I didn't feel quite so lost.

Looking back, I know I was ridiculous. Ash and Brock assured me that they thought nothing of it, but I saw the way they eyed me, as if I was cracking, and the emotions were about to burst through any second. I knew I was fine.

If Paul wanted to leave, that was fine by me. I knew I'd done nothing to upset him, and I didn't hold Ash responsible either.

The second day I stepped outside and released my pokemon. They all stared at me with frightened expressions. I must have looked awful. That was my turning point, seeing how my pokemon needed me to feel better, how could I not try for them when they tried so hard for me?

My down turned lips moved up at the corners, and we trained.

I hadn't realised what I was doing until now, I was planning to escape too. Ava and Payton watched me during the day, Brock and Ash by night. Of course, once they were out cold, I was free to go as I pleased.

It had been a month, and I hadn't thought of that day in a while. Now I looked back, I knew I was stronger, and ready to move. This was the night.

* * *

"Night Dawn." Ash yawned and got into his own bed. It had been this way for a while now. He just took up way too much room, plus I'd gained a little bit of weight too."Night Ash." I muttered back. Pretending to pull off my boots. Brock was already asleep. I guess I couldn't tell him goodbye.

I only had to wait ten minutes, Ash dropped when he was tired. I pulled my boots back on, and walked down the stairs, careful of the creaky step. I had to go into the living room for my bag, and a light switched on.

I froze.

"Going somewhere Dawn?"

I had to think quick; "I came for Piplup, I couldn't sleep."

"Fully clothed?"

I grimaced, and turned to see Ava perched on the arm of the sofa. She had one eyebrow raised and I knew there was no way I'd be able to talk my way out of this.

"Sorry." I muttered.

Her face softened, and she pulled me to sit on her lap; "I knew you weren't doing as well as you put on." She hugged me close as I fought not to cry. I would _not _show weakness to this woman I barely knew.

"I want to leave." I said sternly, pulling away from her, but she forcibly held me there and started rocking me. It made things worse, I felt stupid.

"You're not fit enough yet, and we've not been told it's safe yet." She tried to persuade me, but she should have known that would make things worse. Sure it wasn't safe, but Paul was out there.

I sighed, clamping my teeth on my lip.

"I know you miss Paul, but you have other friends here, and maybe that's for the best." She uttered, and I stiffened. She seemed to notice; "Why don't you go to bed, sweety, you look tired."

I nodded; "I want a drink, first."

Ava smiled; "I'll get you some milk, and bring it up to bed."

I smiled back at her; "Thank you."

She stood up, and we headed in different directions. I took my bag with me and headed for the stairs, but froze in place. My head turned, and I stared at the door. The front door was right there. She couldn't catch me if I got away fast enough. I was light, full of energy, and if I was stealthy, she wouldn't know I'd was gone until I was far gone.

It was a brief second of my short amount of time to make my decision. I stepped quietly to the door, checked around me, and then quietly slipped out of the door. I looked along the street, a busy city. I could get lost easily. Then I was running.

It took me mere minutes to realise where I was. Veilstone. Maybe Paul would wait at Reggie's, knowing I'd realise this! I tried to remember my way around the place. I spotted Maylene's gym, and knew the Meteor field was close by. If I reached that, I would find Reggie's easily. With the possibility of Paul being so close, my legs pushed faster.

I turned the corner faster than I though I could, but being lighter now, I guess it was possible. I saw his house with a huge garden for pokemon breeding just ahead. It would take me two minutes to get there.

I was banging my fist onto the door in a panicked hurry, I scanned the area to make sure nobody saw me. The road was empty, it was late. Reggie's door swung open, and I turned sharply to a groggy breeder. He blinked at me and his eyes opened wide; "Dawn? What are y-" I pushed past him and shut the door.

"Is Paul here?" I said quickly, and Reggie shook his head; "He hasn't contacted me in weeks, why?"

I blushed, so Reggie didn't know about us. He noticed it quickly; "Oh..." A devilish smirk drifted into his expression; "He told you then?"

"Told me what?" I feigned innocence, but he saw straight through me. Must run through the family.

He rose an eyebrow that made him look uncannily like his brother, it took my breath away. "I had a hunch he liked you. He spoke of you."

He didn't need to explain that Paul didn't need to talk of me often, if he noticed me at all was a compliment. Reggie sat me down on his sofa, and I explained the problem with Team Rocket, skipping over my reunion.

"And Paul ran away?" He guessed. I grinned, it seemed Reggie understood Paul much more than me.

I nodded; "but he might not be safe. Team Rocket threatened the police." I explained, and Reggie sighed; "Well we better find him."

"Uhh..." I bit my lip before muttering; "I'm not meant to be out either."

His eyebrows lifted in surprise; "wow, you'd do that for my brother?"

"Of course." I frowned, a little insulted.

"Huh." Was all he said, then he stood up, and took my arm. I followed him up the stairs as he watched me curiously; "so you and Paul...?"

I looked down, I wasn't sure whether Paul wanted him to know. Reggie didn't reply then until we reached a room. "You can stay in Paul's room tonight, we'll leave early and look for him."

I smiled up at him, and embraced him; "Thank you Reggie."

"You're very welcome Dawn." He hugged me back tightly, he could obviously tell I needed the support.

I found some of Paul's clothes in his drawer, and was sure he wouldn't mind if I borrowed his pyjama bottoms for the night. They were extremely comfortable, more so than my old ones. I slid into his bed hesitantly, but the smell drew me in. It smelt distinctly like him, and I fell asleep quickly, relaxed in the familiar smell that I missed so much.

* * *

**Short, filler chapter. But it has something VERY important in it. A hint you may not expect.  
I noticed the last chapter looks very similar to New Moon, and that may be true as I have been reading the Saga, and I may have been a little influenced, but I swear it wasn't intentional. That's why I made sure Dawn didn't end up being a Zombie forever like Bella. Ha. Hopefully that doesn't bother you that much. **

**Sorry for lack of Ikari, but I'm lacking a character...**

**Oh, and this will be the last update for a week, I'm off to my home land and I don't think they'll be internet. Reviews for when I get back would be nice though. Thoughts on what you think is happening, what I was hinting at, and what you want to see happen?  
**


	11. Horrified

"Dawn!"

My gasp brought me to reality, and my neck was straining as I realised my shoulders weren't on the bed. My eyes opened, and my mouth closed. By the look on Paul's face, I'd been screaming again.

I closed my eyes and muttered an apology. He laughed gently at me; "It's not your fault. Bad dream?"

I was rubbing my eyes as I replied; "Mmm. The same as usual." Same as always, shot in the heart. I'd had it every night since the night he'd left.

...Wait.

My eyes shot open and strained to see in the dark. Purple hair and thick eyebrows frowning in concern. His eyes reflecting sympathy though it was too dark to see the real colour and his strong jaw line framing thin lips slightly grimacing. His hands were gripped to my shoulders and I could feel he was just as tense as me at the closeness. I took my own weight, and flew at him; "Paul!" My arms wrapping around him as I squeezed him close to me. As my eyes adjusted, I exhaled the gasp I'd been holding since I'd last spoken.

It wasn't Paul.

I'd forgotten the striking similarities between Paul and Reggie when the elder brother wasn't obviously towering over me. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or cry.

"Nope, Reggie." He chuckled, but hugged me back anyway. I wanted to move away quickly, but now I didn't want to offend Reggie when he'd been kind enough to take me in at the early hours of this morning.

"Are you all right now?" He asked me kindly, showing the dissimilarities between the siblings immediately. Whilst they may have looked alike, their personalities couldn't be clashing any more.

I nodded slowly, saying nothing through embarrassment and shame. Reggie didn't know of my relationship with Paul, but the sparkle of curiosity in his eye made me think he had an idea now.

"We have to get going," he muttered; "so nobody comes looking for you."

I grimaced; "I'm really sorry for this, you don't have any work, do you?"

He shook his head and assured me as he grinned; "Nothing that can't wait. It's league time, everybody wants their pokemon with them. Business is slow for a breeder this time of year."

I couldn't help but grin back at Reggie, he was so kind and friendly, he really warms the room when he enters. Unfortunately for me, he left the room quickly to let me get ready, and I assumed he had a few things to sort out himself.

I scrambled out of bed and hurried into the bathroom, I washed as quick as I could, drying my hair half way and dressing in the only clothes I'd taken with me. Ava had brought me quite a few outfits, I felt bad for just leaving them, but I certainly couldn't take them with me.

"Ready?" He hoisted a bag over his shoulder. He'd changed from his usual attire, no longer his apron and smart cream trousers, now in more suitable travel clothing consisting of a dark grey shirt with the sleeves rolled back and lighter grey cargo pants. Even in his monotonous outfit that resembled Paul's clothes so much, he still looked a lot brighter and somehow colourful.

I'd processed that for a second, and I was already subconsciously nodding, eager to find Paul and get out into the open. It would be nice to travel, even if it was in a car.

* * *

Something about the motion of a car must make me sleepy, because I fell asleep within five minutes of the journey. I woke at about mid morning, to find a pillow beside me which my head had been resting on, and a cover. I was slightly touched and therefore emotional when I woke up groggy, so decided to keep my eyes closed for a while.

I registered my other senses instead. I could only really smell the mixture of faint pokemon scents, mostly floral with a hint of dampness. The amount of pokemon that must travel in this car was mind boggling, and I was too tired to really think about that.

I could feel the cool breeze from the air con, set on a low temperature so as to keep me comfortable. I could hear it whoosh faintly too, but Reggie's breathing was the most prominent sound aside from the car's noise. They became soothingly familiar as I listened, counting them for a while until I was asleep again...

* * *

"Wake up, Dawn. You need to eat."

My eyes, now dry, fluttered open and closed again from the sun. I heard Reggie fumble with the visor, and I could feel the sun's heat leave the top half of my face immediately.

I chuckled; "Thanks." My eyes opened once more, this time I was able to smile appreciatively to him.

"No problem, I nipped into the Department Store, and got some supplies. We're going to have to go through some forests if I know Paul. He likes secluded areas where strong pokemon are left alone." He sounded so carefree when he spoke of his brother. I was sure I'd told him about the life threat Team Rocket had given. We were wanted, and that sent shivers down my spine.

Reggie, who had been watching me while I thought, had observed my frightened expression and patted my shoulder; "He'll be fine. This is Paul we're talking about."

"He saved my life, I can't risk not being there to save him if something hurts him." I pleaded with my eyes, and Reggie seemed to understand the urgency in my tone. He didn't say another word, and set off driving out of the city quickly.

I stayed awake for the rest of the day, staring blankly out of the side window, but I always jolted when I saw purple. Reggie took no notice of me, either that or he didn't comment on my anxiousness. The amount of purple became less and less anyway as we came closer to the edge of urban life. Green took over, a prominent colour to the route Reggie had taken.

The day dwindled away, and Reggie looked exhausted. I insisted we set up camp, and he agreed. We ate in silence, and it wasn't until we got into the sleeping bags did we really start talking.

"Why did you follow Paul, anyway?" He asked me, I could hear the curiosity.

"Because he's in danger."

"From Team Rocket?"

I nodded, though he wasn't looking; "and the police want him too. He hated being cooped up all the time." Why was he asking the same questions I'd explained at least twice now? He was making me nervous.

There was a silence for a little while. He finally muttered; "You're very observant, Paul isn't the easiest to read."

I chuckled anxiously; "he made himself very clear."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," I forced a laugh; "he told me he didn't know how I put up with Ash, they had a little bit of a fight."

Reggie's voice had drained of playfulness; "That doesn't sound like either of them."

"Not Paul, but Ash has done in the past." I remembered May telling me. Paul lacked in something Ash had, and that was something he'd fight for. She'd seen Ash brawl countless times about Pikachu. Come to think of it, it was rather touching Ash would respond so similarly in my defence.

"Huh," Reggie thought a while; "Never thought he was that kind of person."

"I never thought Paul wasn't, if I'm honest." I replied.

Reggie sat up and looked at me; "Paul isn't violent, he can be a little odd and outspoken, but not violent."

I remembered the fight, the internal struggle as he held Ash away, but the look on his face was a look I could only describe as murderous. I was truly frightened for both of them, and Reggie didn't seem to believe me.

I sighed; "Night Reggie."

"Goodnight Dawn."

And even though I knew he'd lay down, I was almost certain we'd been awake late into the night thinking.

* * *

Days turned to a weeks, I'd lost track of how many. I'd become nocturnal, sleeping while Reggie drove, and watching him while he slept, camping somewhere secluded. Only late at night, when we were setting up or packing away early morning we were both awake to talk.

"Why is Paul the way he is?" I asked suddenly. Reggie slightly flinched, and I knew I'd hit a nerve.

He looked at me carefully, calculating me and trustworthiness. I tried to keep a steady stare.

"A child grows up to be the way they were brought up." His eyes were already watering, and he looked at the floor instead of me.

"But you're so different." I stated, but he didn't smile, it made him shudder; "I was too young to realise, I didn't know to stop it."

My eyes widened as thoughts ripped through my head. What had happened to them? "Stop what?"

He inhaled slowly, steadying himself; "Our mother died giving birth to Paul, they were both very weak. I only learned when I was older that she was dying anyway, and refused treatment because it would harm the baby." His voice was a whisper, he seemed to get through saying it because it was so far in the past now, but I could see it was going to get worse. "Paul assumes it's his fault she's dead."

My hand flew up to my mouth; "That's terrible!"

"What's worse is," his head lowered even more in shame; "Our father was the one to tell him that."

I couldn't see Reggie any more, my eyes were walled entirely with tears, my throat had a horrible huge lump in it, blocking my airways as I stifled another gasp. A strangled noise muffled from my mouth.

"Dad adored me, we were once a happy family, but when Mum died, he fell apart. He was never the same, and whilst he still loved me, he didn't love Paul." Even through my glassy vision, I could see tears streaking down Reggie's face. "I started travelling, Paul was stuck with him. I'd travelled everywhere, never once looking back. Except when I heard they'd been in an accident. I returned, my home burnt down."

"W-what happened?" I stammered, trying to hold my sobs back.

"Turns out they did love each other. Dad died saving Paul, but the damage had been done. I'd never seen Paul so introverted in my life, and I knew it was my fault for leaving him." Reggie sighed, and tears were streaming down my face. I could see him clearer now, and I could see the torturous regret paining his expression. With a deep breath, he found the strength to continue; "I tried everything. Brought him with me on my travels, let him watch me fight the Battle Frontier. I gave him a pokemon to see if he would open up to it, but nothing worked. I gave up travelling to look after him at our new home in Veilstone. He hated me for that, a few weeks later he left to travel himself, vowing to show he wasn't as weak as me."

"He doesn't think you're weak." I mumbled pathetically, and Reggie half smiled thankfully.

"What you need to understand Dawn," He looked straight in my eye now, and I couldn't look away. "Paul is the way he is because he knows nothing different. Dad brought him up to be strong enough to follow or be left behind. He applies that to his pokemon, and as you can see, his rivals too. If you're friends, please remember how hard it's been for him." I nodded feebly, of course I would remember this, who would be too heartless to forget?

We were silent for a good half hour, and it wasn't until Reggie started muttering incoherently did I realise he was asleep. I listened for a while, unable to make much out, but he sounded disturbed. I didn't need to understand him to know what was on his mind. I moved to wake him up, as he had done many times with my regular nightmare.

I shook his shoulder gently, but he just flicked me away with his hand and rolled onto his back. I took him by both shoulders and shook more fiercely; "Wake up, it's okay! Wake up!"

He flinched awake, sweat beading at his brow as he looked around and then at me. I smiled weakly, and moved back when he sat up. My hands lingered on his shoulders, until I moved closer to hug him gently.

I was too short to rest my head on his shoulder, so I settled for resting against it, my cheek just pressing between his collar bone and shoulder blade. He was shuddering a little, and held me too, I knew he was more open about needing comfort than his brother, and so was I. I sighed, comfortable now we'd bonded so closely, the time of just us two had made our friendship strong.

He seemed to have been thinking along the same lines, because I felt him press his lips onto the top of my head, then resting his cheek there. He sighed, the tension watering down, his tensed muscles relaxing.

"You'll be a good friend for Paul."

I leaned away to look at his expression that went along with the strange tone in his voice. While he had a weak smile, his eyebrows furrowed so he looked uncannily like his brother. I stared at his mouth as it struggled to keep a pitiful attempt of a smile, and my lips pursed.

And then I let what happened... Happen.

* * *

**LOLOLOL. BESANII'S BACK.  
**

**Besanii likes twists and cliff hangers. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I had so many notifications when I got back I was stuck on the computer sifting through emails for 2 hours! D=**


	12. Rushed

It was gentle, compelling, sweet even. But tears were streaming down my face the moment we touched. How could I feel so tainted suddenly! I thought guilt was a gradual torture? Yet for some reason I didn't pull away. Whilst my mind screamed in the background, and my stomach clenched so hard it hurt, my lips moved along and my eyes stared in bewilderment.

He pulled away eventually, but the damage was done. I looked at the floor immediately as he sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked me, and I'd forgotten he didn't know. Of course, if he did he wouldn't have kissed me in the first place. This was my fault, I'd given off the wrong signs. He'd taken my comfort for something more.

"Hey," he touched my chin and lifted my face up. "Are you okay?"

My heart thudded in protest against my chest, and though my mind winced in guilt, I couldn't help but wonder. Why couldn't it be Reggie? He was so sweet and gentle, he would never leave me in my fragile state. He was a true gentleman, a quality in which the person I loved lacked in.

A gasp stuttered through my chattering teeth in shock to my thoughts.

Was that it then? Was I infatuated? Had I already tied my emotions to Paul, even though I wasn't ready to be so... So committed?

The tears took me be surprise, I laughed, suddenly in hysterics. Reggie watched me curiously as I shuddered and laughed at myself. I was scared. Fearful of commitment, terrified of my reaction. Confusion swept through me, and I burst into sobs, not really sure what I was feeling any more.

"Dawn?" Arms were suddenly around me, and I should have brushed them off, but how could I break someone the way I'd been broken? Cast aside as soon as I felt like it. I was not a monster, I would have to tell him gently.

"It's Paul." He stated. I lifted my head and looked at him. He was staring past me, his wide eyes scanning the forest around us quickly. I nodded slowly; "I'm sorry..."

"Get in the car! Quick!"

Reggie was on his feet, and I watched him a second; "Dawn! GET IN THE CAR!" He yelled at me, I flinched and scrambled up to the door, leaving everything but my bag.

Then I saw him. That brief flash of purple I'd been waiting for. It couldn't have come at a worse time. I needed to sort myself out before I faced him. But he was gone, and I realised something must have been wrong.

"Is that...?" I stared at the black car racing ahead of us, it was pulling away.

"It had a red 'R' on it."

My breathing stopped for a little while, I'd forgotten to do anything until finally I rushed air in; "Put your foot down! They'll kill him!"

Even though Reggie was pushing his car as fast as it would go, he stomped his foot harder onto the accelerator, and the trees began whizzing past that little bit quicker.

"They're going to get away!" I squealed, leaning forward as if trying to get that much closer to the person I'd been looking for.

"Seat belt Dawn." He muttered, pushing me backward quickly and then changing gear. Suddenly I was blinded, but the lights were quick and moved away from my eyes. I looked for the source, and the mirror reflected the light again. Turning to look in the back window, I saw Reggie nod. There had to be three other cars behind us.

My eyes flashed to the back of Paul's head and then to Reggie, who was frowning as he concentrated on the tiny dirt road. "There's no way they're going to let us attack the head car." He growled, looking to his right briefly, where one of the cars had started to come up closer.

"Is there any way I can get rid of them!" I blurted, I sounded ill.

His lips pursed as he calculated the odds, his eyes dancing from each car then to the road. "See if you can get them to fall back. All I need is a second, I'll get the front car."

I nodded, I could do that.

"Staraptor." He snapped at me, and I nodded quicker, scrambling in the back of the car for his bag and my own. I needed Togekiss, Buneary and Piplup too.

Reggie was already holding the buttons to open our windows. I threw his pokeball quickly, and caught it as it boomeranged back to my hand. Staraptor surveyed the current scene, flying with ease next to Reggie's window.

I threw Togekiss' next, and she flew next to my window. Piplup and Buneary landed on my lap, staring at me with wide eyes, I must have looked panic-stricken. "Piplup, jump on Togekiss, we're going to need to work together. Listen for my attacks. Buneary, you go on Staraptor."

They glanced at each other, but nodded and leapt from the windows and landed gracefully on their designated flying pokemon.

"Sky attack, Togekiss!" I called out of my window. "Piplup, Peck!" I'd been working on it for quite a while, and they lit up in a red aura, screaming the danger they would cause.

The one car had to swerve out of the way, and crashed into a tree. Togekiss looped back on herself and began chasing the two others.

"Brave Bird!" Reggie yelled out of his window, and Staraptor turned.

"Ice beam now!" I added, it was a long shot, and I bit my lip as I watched Buneary create a huge shield in front of them, encasing them as Staraptor lit up in blue flames. I heard Buneary's grunt in protest, but the ice balanced it out, and the car was crushed completely. The two pokemon, however, tumbled to the ground.

Reggie turned the car to retrieve the pokemon, and the last remaining car had stopped too.

But Paul! I looked to Togekiss, but she had already known what I would say. She flew ahead, chasing the lead car. Piplup glanced back at me and nodded.

"Step out of the car!" They ordered. I glanced at Reggie, and then at his hand which was poised at his belt. I felt for Mamoswine's pokeball quickly, and slid out of the car.

There was no need, for Staraptor had returned, smashing into the side of the car with a steel wing, whilst Buneary landed on top of the car and smashed the front window with a dizzy punch. Staraptor then flew the other side to catch Buneary, who landed with ease. They had quite the elegant combination. They flew closer, and Buneary pointed to behind the car. I peered behind to see the one car managing to catch up. The one that had avoided Togekiss' attack first, and had managed to get out of the hedge.

"Come on!" Reggie grabbed my wrist and let go as he hurried to his side of the car. I hurried to mine, Staraptor hovering next to me. "Are you okay to keep going?" I asked, and they both nodded eagerly. I smiled weakly back at them as I pulled the door shut, and Reggie pulled away quickly.

"We can't catch up, can we?" I worried, but Reggie smirked; "Seatbelt."

I did so quickly, and as soon as he heard the 'click', we were hurdling down a hill, to where I could see the car had hair-pinned down the road and was coming back on themselves as they moved down the hill. We were taking the very dangerous short cut.

"Reggie!" I squealed, clutching my chair. Was he crazy! We were literally falling, the odd bump implying we hit a rock every few seconds.

"Hopefully," he looked at me swiftly, then back at the road that was getting dangerously close; "we won't hit Paul, but just stop in front of the car." He was talking quickly, and he was almost laughing at the rush he was getting from it. I sat frozen in my seat, staring wide eyed at the road. The car was getting closer.

"What happens if we hit it!"

He didn't answer. Just smiled.

Holy Murkrow, I was going to die.

A siren rang out of my mouth suddenly, and I flinched away from the noise, holding my hands against my mouth and squeezing my eyes shut. I heard a set of tires screech. Her name shouted from outside the car. I felt us lurch sideways, and came to a stop as we leaned precariously over my side's wheels. I opened my eyes, and the Rocket car had slipped past while we were on our sides.

"Dawn..."

I was hyperventilating, looking to the side, we were hanging over the edge.

"Dawn, we've got to get out of the car." Reggie said slowly. I looked up at him to see Togekiss and Staraptor holding onto the car desperately. Reggie had one foot on the ground, his hand reached out to me. I slowly took off my seatbelt, careful not to shake the car even a little.

But it creaked, and I panicked. I grasped onto Reggie's hand as the flying pokemon let go of the car, it started plummeting, sliding past me as I stayed put. It had moved too fast, and the pain didn't start kicking in until I head it smash onto the next part of the road. Gear sticks and Hand brakes had scraped past my body, doors crashed onto my foot, but I was alive, and Reggie was dragging me up to the road.

We panted as I shuddered away from the edge. Togekiss and Staraptor smiled at each other weakly, before lying down together in exhaustion.

"Dawn... I'm so... Sorry." Reggie huffed, holding me close as I kept shivering. I shook my head; "No... You did... What you had to... To help Paul." I couldn't ask more than that.

"But it didn't work." He growled, looking over the edge.

I peered over too, the car was two parts down now, getting more and more distant. We couldn't ask our pokemon for anything else, all four close to fainting.

"Need a ride?"

* * *

**YAYAYAYAYAY PAUL'S BACK PAUL'S BACK! **

**AND NEW CHARACTER APPEARANCE! YAYAYAYAYAY!**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAY! ACTION! GAWD I LOVE WRITING THESE SCENES.**

**Ha, thank you for your reviews, and sorry it ended up being what you didn't want. But I gotta add a little drama, right? Nothing like competition, especially brotherly competition! *Swoon***

**Can we get to 100 reviews now! =D I can't believe how many people read this! We're only on 12 chapters! Thank you so so much! It means so much when you review, I love to know you're reading, and I love to know what parts you like, or things you would like to see because I write to please you as much as myself! I'm open to suggestions! Though the plot is fixed now, I'll still take your ideas!**

**Thanks again! ^^  
**


	13. Saudade

"Beth!" Reggie exclaimed, rushing to the car.

"Intro's later, get in." She replied, smirking as she pulled the passenger seat forward. Reggie turned to me and gestured to get in the back. I'd always been told not to take lifts from strangers, but if Reggie knew her... I shrugged as I returned my pokemon, and slid into the back of her car. I smiled feebly at her, and she nodded her head at me as she muttered a; "Hey."

Reggie slammed the seat back and slid into the passenger seat, and she was driving before he'd fully closed the door.

"It's a good job I saw you racing through the forest." She muttered, pausing to concentrate as she skidded around the hairpin bend at a high speed. "You'll never catch anyone in that old banger of yours."

"Not everyone can afford brand new sports cars, Beth." He grinned at her, and she glanced at him to return the smile.

I was barely noticing them bicker, I'd been clutching the seatbelt for dear life. She was a more manic driver than Reggie, and in this car was made to be fast. It was sleek, low and drifted around the bends with ease.

"Whose the girl?" She asked, and I blinked and looked at her.

"This is Dawn, I met her ages ago, a friend of Ash's." Reggie smiled at me, and I honestly tried to return it.

The girl was more interested in the name dropping; "The kid Paul was talking about?"

Then I really started listening, she knew Paul too?

Reggie nodded, Beth looked at me swiftly in the mirror; "You'll have to get him to battle me sometime."

I laughed suddenly; "Okay." My voice was shaky.

"Oh Reggie, you didn't?"

"What!" He looked shocked at her.

"You know damn well what." She growled, shaking her head as she drifted around another corner. Once we pulled out of it, I could see the Rocket lead car just turning the next -and last- one. I forgot about what she said, and what we were talking about as we came closer to passing that car. Pressing my face into the glass, I could see it was just about to pass us. I peered into the back window, and Paul was looking straight at me, frowning as per usual. But he didn't look harmed, and I relaxed a little. We could catch them with Beth.

She suddenly laughed too; "You're not driving _that_ any more." She looked at the beaten car at the bottom of the hill, laughing at the crumpled mess of a trail it had left as parts flew off it. A door with the window open had managed to loop itself around a tree, and a wheel had ended up smacking into a bush and fell over.

"Well there goes my business." He sighed, and I suddenly felt guilty. I'd dragged him out here, to help me find Paul. I'd pushed him to the chase."I'm sorry Reggie... I... I'll save up and get you a new car."

He laughed at me; "Nahh, don't worry about it. _Somebody_ seems to think I needed a new car anyway."

"You've had it since we first met!" She retorted.

He glared playfully at her; "It's still younger than you!"

Her jaw dropped as she slightly laughed, but was just in shock; "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing," he said calmly; "just you're getting on a bit."

"You're no spring chicken, either." She grumbled, turning the final corner with more vigorous movements so Reggie smacked his head against the door. I laughed, unable to contain myself. It was strange how hope made things so much lighter that I could laugh in this pressured time.

As we finished rounding the corner, I heard Beth's foot stomp, and I lurched backwards. How was it possible to go even faster! Reggie chuckled, adrenaline really pumping in him too. I was surprised he hadn't gotten a fast car himself.

"So what's the plan?"

"Plan?" I frowned, we hadn't really thought about it, and Reggie looked sheepish too. Beth frowned; "Please don't tell me you're winging it."

Reggie stiffened; "We were caught off guard, we weren't exactly expecting Paul to rush by in a Rocket Car."

"I suppose. Who is Rocket, anyway?"

I frowned; "They're a Team from Kanto. One team followed Ash to Sinnoh, and I guess others have followed. They..." I stopped, shuddering away from the memories. I saw Reggie cast a warning glance at Beth, who knew to say no more of it.

"So all guns blazing?" She smiled at the idea, answering my question of her sanity. I toyed with Mamoswine's pokeball again, feeling a little more at ease that I still had three remaining pokemon. We could do this.

"Are you a trainer, Beth?" I asked, hoping she would have strong pokemon like Reggie. Reggie chuckled again, and turned to look at me; "We were even _more_ fierce rivals than Paul and Ash."

I saw her smile; "You just wouldn't accept that I was the better trainer. Admit it, you quit because of _me._"

"Do they have to widen door frames for you in Hoenn?" He narrowed his eyes, and flinched away from a playful punch aimed towards his closest arm.

I slumped back, feeling a little out of place when they were bickering, but she eventually looked in the mirror at me and began to talk to me instead; "Reggie met me in Hoenn, and then again in Kanto for the Battle Frontier. Only _I_ got my Brave Symbol."

He nodded, his eyes blank as he smiled at some memories. She did too, except she was watching the road.

"Do you miss it?" She whispered after a while. Her face had lost all humour during her thoughts, and she stared at the black car creeping closer with a saudade expression.

He sighed and looked at her; "A little, when I see Paul in the leagues, but I love what I do now. I'm a better breeder than a trainer."

She half smiled; "You were a bloody good trainer."

"I still am."

They laughed quietly, but Beth stopped suddenly. "This is it." She frowned, using one hand to reach around her belt, and handed a pokeball to me. I stared at it and frowned. "You need to get out now."

"What?" I stared at her in shock, and Reggie was also a little baffled. The difference between us was Reggie trusted her completely. She explained to both of us; "Me and Reggie will distract them, they won't even notice you've gone when we unleash our team work."

Reggie nodded; "And Dawn gets Paul out, and we'll meet them when we can?"

Beth grinned; "Great minds think alike."

I shuddered, looking down at the pokeball.

"Dawn, you're going to need to get out, like_ now._" Beth warned, and pushed Reggie sideways a little as he opened the window.

I chucked the pokeball, catching it and pocketing it. The white glow expanded so much that I was terrified already. It flew along side us, and the glow glittered away to reveal a Salamence. I gasped. The only other one I'd seen of this pokemon was Hunter J's, and that was powerful and horrible.

"Don't worry, Salamence will listen to you." Beth assured me, and the enormous pokemon nodded at me. I had to climb across Reggie and open the door, Salamence hovered right beside me, and I inhaled before jumping. It moved to catch me and flew straight up and out of the trees.

We hovered over the treetops, following the glimpses of Beth's car. Her Salamence looked at me expectantly, and I realised it didn't have a clue as to what we were doing. "We're going to sneak up on that black car and rescue Paul." I said, and it nodded at me.

Suddenly, I was petrified. This was just like last time, only Ash and Brock were replaced by Reggie and Beth. She pulled off her part of the plan with skill. Fishtailing around the Rocket car and forcing it to stop before they crashed. Then they got out, just to make my fears that much more realistic.

"Attila and Hun." I whispered, feeling faint suddenly. Salamence nudged me with its wing, and pointed to the battle that had already started. Reggie and Beth had released a Swalot and Medicham respectively, to face a Steelix and Skarmory. Swalot focussed on defence, due to its type disadvantage, and Medicham attacked, using Swalot with practised ease. They worked well together, but neither put in their all, they needed to draw out this battle for me.

I patted Salamence, and it nodded and slid through the trees silently despite its bulky mass. It didn't land, but hovered just above the floor so when I slid off, only a muted thud could be heard. I hurried to the car, and pulled at the handle of the back door. Locked. Paul frowned and pointed to the front door. I nodded and slipped in, closing the door behind me. There was glass between us to keep him in there. He was talking, but I couldn't hear him. I shrugged, and then he pointed to my feet. I looked down and found a wooden pole, thick like a bat, clearly a weapon. I picked it up and waited for Paul to get out of the way, and swung it to smash the glass.

"Quickly!" I squealed, pulling little shards of glass from the frame, but Paul just slid through, not caring about the cuts it caused. He knelt across me, and kissed me fiercely. He was wild, instinct taking over him completely as he clawed at me, hungered, it was frightening. Enough so that I could push him away as I shouted at him; "No!" I wanted him too, but my heart still remembered the rip when he'd left me with those nightmares. "You can't just kiss me and think it's all right!" I screamed, glaring at him as I pushed him further away. He looked bewildered at me, not expecting that reaction. Neither did I, if I was honest.

"Now get out and run." I pushed him out of the car, and we started running for Salamence. Despite my poor reception, he took my hand to make sure I kept up, and I felt a little guilty already. Not that he didn't deserve it.

"Hun!"

I turned to see Attila frowning at us, and Hun was turning to look at us too. He frowned, pulling out a box; "We'll have to use it now!"

Attila nodded, returning his pokemon at the same time as Hun. Then he twisted the dial and pulled it off like a lid, and the sound erupted through the forest. We all clamped out hands over our ears, but I felt a shudder as Salamence collapsed to the ground, roaring in agony. The other pokemon began squealing too, clearly it was more painful for their sensitive ears.

"Get them!" Hun ordered over the noise, not even wincing at it. He began to run for Beth, who was no longer protected by Medicham. He swung his leg to kick at her, and she narrowly dodged it by arching backwards and grabbing his leg. She then kicked at his supporting leg, causing him to fall over. Reggie had ran over to help, overwhelming the outnumbered Hun. Attila hesitated mid-stride toward us, and hurried to help his team mate. He pulled Reggie away with ease, punching him in the stomach. Paul was running before the hit had even landed, sibling protectiveness kicking in. I began to run too, but Beth was knocked over, Hun leaving her in a daze as her head smacked on the floor. She wasn't a fighter, and he clearly had been trained in combat. He turned to survey the rest of the scene and stretched out his hand, I cringed away from the double click.

"NO!" I instinctively cried, my nightmare flashing before my eyes as I pushed my legs harder.

Then it rang out. I shuddered to a halt, as did Paul, who was staring at Hun in shock. My eyes flashed to Reggie, his fist frozen in mid swing toward Attila, staring at Paul.

Then I realised there was no blood on the older brother, no, that was a dangerous shot while Attila was there.

My eyes followed Paul's hands as they clutched at his stomach.

* * *

**No**, **Besanii wouldn't do that would she? Would she? Would- *Faints***

**YAY FOR OCs! YAY FOR DRAMA! *Awaits being shot herself***


	14. Dwelling

Maybe it was the adrenaline, because I was either moving too slow, or my mind was speeding up. Paul stumbled back a little before he began to fall, and I was already there to make the fall a little easier. I wasn't strong enough to hold him, but I wasn't weak any more after training with my pokemon. Beth had managed to get up and take the gun and smash the butt into Hun's face, knocking him senseless. Shakily, she pointed it to Attila, who dropped Reggie immediately.

"Dawn! Stop the noise!"

I looked up at Beth, who was nodding to me, and I scrambled toward the box that had been thrown closest to me. I smashed my foot into it, and the noise muted immediately. It was still unpleasant, but the pokemon responded quickly.

"Medicham, get that bullet out of him." She ordered, and her Medicham took my hand and pressed it onto Paul's shoulder. I nodded, it wanted me to hold him still. Reggie had hurried over too, and took his legs.

Paul's eyes rolled to the back of his head and then into focus repeatedly, searching around unseeingly. I tried to comfort him, but my voice was shaky. His hands waved around and nearly hit me in the face, but I took them in my mine and gave a gentle squeeze, but I had to hold his shoulders. I heaved as Medicham started luring the bullet out from the wound, It had gone in sideways into his stomach, and I could see it move under his skin as Medicham pulled it with psychic powers. Paul shouted at every tug, swearing and struggled against us, and I was able to keep pretty calm then as I focussed on his face, suddenly aware of every twinge. He registered it with a scream in response. It was when the bullet came into view from the gaping hole it had caused, and he began to whimper in pain.

"Get him in the car." Beth called over, now having Attila lay on the floor next to his unconscious partner. She had a pokemon using sleep powder on him, but I wasn't really paying attention to what it was.

Reggie held out Paul's jacket to me, staring at me with fierceness. "Dawn, I need you to be strong now. I need you to press this down on the wound, and make sure you keep the pressure on."

I shakily took the jacket, and I crumpled it up and pressed down on his stomach. He seemed to ease up a bit, but I could feel his throbbing pulse blood gushed out. He was grey with paleness, sweat beading over his face.

"Are you okay to drive?" Beth asked; "I'm going to fly over just in case."

Reggie nodded absent-mindedly as he lifted Paul carefully. Paul's muttering became more sharp and pained, but steadied as he was lowered across the back seats.

"Pressure, Dawn." He warned, and I nodded. I slipped into the foot-well, cramming myself in so I could hover over Paul's stomach and press.

Beth shut the door behind me just after she suggested; "Try talking to him, Dawn. Keep him conscious."

Reggie was driving as soon as the door shut, and I moved closer to Paul's face, keeping my already aching hand over the wound. I gulped down the thick feeling in my throat so I could speak. "Hey, Paul?" His rolling eyes followed to where his ears had detected me, and suddenly focussed. "Dawn." He croaked, a glint in his tired eyes suggested he'd tried to smile. Relief swept through me.

"You're going to be okay, yeah?" I whispered, and he sighed, wincing at the pain it caused. He blinked slowly, every movement was laboured, but he wouldn't take his eyes off me. I smiled at him, stroking his cheek with my spare hand to comfort him.

"I'm sorry..." He took in another breath before he continued; "I left you." He spoke in one rushed exhale, and staggered in another. I shook my head; "No, don't talk like that..." I'd forgotten I'd been angry, and now I regretted it, if something happened...

His eyebrows tightened with determination, and I became quiet quickly. He was so weak, and yet he still managed to have such power over me. "I shouldn't... have left you," I was already shaking my head at him; "I was... Stupid."

"You're being stupid _now._" I insisted, resting my chin on the chair's edge. His breath was shallow, quick and sharp, like he only had so much room to expand his lungs. He closed his eyes and frowned some more, but I knew he wasn't sleeping.

"If you want to make it up to me, you're going to have to recover first, okay?" I smiled, and his lip twitched quickly. "Okay." He muttered, his eyes still squeezed shut.

"You knew I'd follow you anyway." I teased, suddenly realising I'd moved so close that our noses bumped gently. His mouth turned up completely, unable to stop himself; "Sorta." Somehow, even though I should have been annoyed, he still managed to make me giggle. Like a snake charmer and I was his Seviper, it suddenly dawned on me why his pokemon strived for his approval. I kissed him gently on his nose and pulled his hair out of his face to wipe the beaded sweat from his forehead. I heard a stifled gasp from the front of the car, but I was soon distracted. He opened his eyes and looked into mine, the remnants of his smile lingered like a glitter over his purple, almost black irises.

"I-" I stuttered into silence, realising I hadn't breathed since his lids struggled open. He blinked slowly, and I was released from from the trance I'd gone under. I inhaled deeply.

But then he didn't reopen his eyes. I moved my hand to his cheek again, but he didn't respond.

"Paul?"

No answer.

"Paul!" I squealed, both hands moving to his shoulders as I shook him gently. To my relief, he responded, but it wasn't the response I wanted. He sat up halfway, coiling around himself as he stifled a shout of agony.

Reggie slammed the breaks on, and turned to look at him. "The wound, Dawn!" He shouted, and I looked down at it. It was the first time I'd properly looked at it, and it made me pale.

"Reggie, I don't think I can do this..." I murmered as I pressed the jacket to the bleeding hole in Paul's stomach. A hand moved over mine, to gain my attention. I looked up to see Paul trying to smile again. It made me feel even worse.

"You're doing fine Dawn." Reggie told me; "we're not far from the Pastoria Hospital." For the first time, I looked out the window and realised the prominent colour was grey. Everything was looking so bleak at the moment.

Paul jerked slightly, and it made me gasp. His eyes were fully alert all of a sudden, and was glaring at the back of Reggie's head; "We're not going to the Hospital."

"Don't be silly Paul, we have to get you healed." I muttered, trying to get him to lie down fully again.

His eyes moved to glare at me, I recoiled from his new found strength and determination. "We go in there, they're going to drag you into a different safe house from your friends and lock me to my hospital bed. We're not going back into that unnecessary prison." He barked, but winced at the pain his energy had brought. I looked over to Reggie, who glanced at me meaningfully before looking back to the road. Suddenly, his phone was at his ear and I could faintly hear the trill of it calling out.

"Paul doesn't want to go to the hospital." At first I thought it was a petty brotherly grassing on, but I realised that there was nobody to tell that had a higher authority over Paul then Reggie. The woman's voice made me realise he was communicating with Beth. She didn't sound to pleased as she growled back to him. Reggie tried to persuade her, and eventually Paul snapped; "Can't we just go to her house!"

There was silence over the other end of the phone for a while, until I heard a sigh and a "fine." Paul smirked victoriously, then closed his eyes gently.

Reggie put his phone away, and turned a corner smoothly.

"Beth lives in Pastoria?" I asked, and he shook his head; "She has a beach house just the other side of town, it's too early for anybody to be out yet, so we should get him there quickly and without being spotted."

"Is that what's bothering Beth?" I frowned, looking over at Paul, who was breathing a little slower now he'd fallen asleep.

"I don't think so, she'd do anything for Paul, she's like a big sister to him, and probably more of a role model for him than I ever was." He explained, going straight across a roundabout and speeding through traffic lights on amber. I guess I could believe what he'd said, I could see similarities; their competitiveness, the need for powerful pokemon, the confidence in their skills...

We were soon out of Pastoria, passing the Great Marsh that held a lot of memories for me. I smiled gently at the scenery as I reminisced. I'd changed so much since then, no longer afraid of mud, for one. But not just psychologically, but emotionally too. Somehow in the space of a mere three years, I'd grown up to have fallen in love with the guy who didn't remember my name.

It felt odd, because it had happened so suddenly. Not love at first sight, because I would have known so long ago. It can't have been gradual, because I would have noticed it before I got to this point of such an intense feeling. Nothing made sense in words, but there was no way I could justify not loving him, either.

"We're here." I looked up suddenly, realising I'd been in a trance while I thought. My hand had absent-mindedly stayed in its place, which I was thankful for. Reggie opened the back door for me, and Beth was already grumbling at him; "...he dies just because he's not getting medical treatment from proffessionals, what are you going to do, Reggie? He can't possibly refuse life because he doesn't want it locked up for a little while. He shouldn't have escaped anyway and none of this would have happened..." I stopped listening to her, for by the tone of her voice, she knew her protests were pointless. Paul would never forgive any of us for taking his freedom away from him again.

"Open the damn door, Beth." Reggie grunted, his brother too heavy to be lifted easily, he was almost fully grown. She muttered under her breath as she twiddled her keys until she found the right one. It clicked, and she booted it aside, hurrying up the stairs.

Reggie gave an exasperated sigh as he stepped into the house, and followed her up the stairs. I closed the door behind us and turned the lock, then followed them up. It was easy to find the room they were in, now Reggie had placed Paul down, he had raised his voice at her; "I am not going to repress him any more, Beth, now if you want us out, then say so-"

"No! You know damn well you're welcome here whenever, but I don't think you see the danger Paul is in. He's been shot!" She fumed, shoving past me and into the bathroom as she fetched her first aid.

"You think I don't care!" Reggie retorted, stepping past me a little more gently, but he was angry; "You think I'm not bothered by the fact that the only family I have left is clinging to life?"

I shuddered, but was distracted when Paul stirred. "Guys." I said timidly, but Paul's tired groans suddenly became pained. "Guys!" I bellowed at them, and they both stopped in their tracks, obviously never heard me shout before. The worried look on my face made them hurry into the room together, and they stopped fighting immediately, working together on the bullet wound gaping on his stomach.

I could hold the blood in my head as I paled this time, my vision went grey, and the room started spinning. I felt myself stumble to the wall behind me, which I slid down and it grew darker the further I sank...

* * *

***Timid wave* Ha, one I shoot Paul and the other I post the next chapter late. I apologise greatly for both. **

**Bit of a filler chapter, but things might get a little hotter soon. ^^**


	15. Understanding

Running. We couldn't push ourselves any faster. I knew our goal, and yet it would not arrive. I'd ran with them many times before. Trees sped past me, becoming less intricate and open, allowing our trail to be straight to our destination.

"Nearly... There." Brock panted, his legs moving slower but his stride much wider than ours. Ash nodded beside me, and Pikachu's chant as it panted with every run was making me push harder. "Pi-ka-pi-ka-pi-ka..."

The trees abruptly stopped, making way for a small field and a huge building set in it. I was pulling a pokeball out already.

"We need to take them by surprise." Brock insisted, but I frowned and glared at him; "We did that last time, they'll know we're here."

Ash agreed with me, for once; "Let's take them by force." I looked at him, shocked, and he looked back at me, that determined face I usually saw now tainted with panic and mayhem as he thought of the possibilities. He lifted his jacket, and took a pokeball. Brock sighed, and did so too.

"Ready?" Ash said, already storming toward the front door. I nodded anyway, my heart pulling me towards the building, and my legs happily obliged. He threw the pokeball, releasing his Gliscor, I remembered how weak it once was, and wondered why Ash had chosen it now when I knew he had stronger pokemon.

"Guillotine!"

I didn't know he could do that. Impressive, it sliced open the front door with unexpected ease, and Pikachu finished off the rest with an iron tail. I threw my pokeball straight after Brock had, as Golbat were flocking toward us. My newly evolved Electivire took its special attack stance, knowing what I wanted already.

Still, I told it what to do; "Thunder." I growled, and with a flick of its twin tail, it started sparking up enormous amount of power, Pikachu adding to it. For such a tiny mouse pokemon, I wondered how it managed to hold so much power.

"Double Edge." Brock shouted, and his Sudowoodo easily knocked aside the flock of Golbat without feeling the electrical impulse shaking through them. We made quite the team.

"Go, Brock! We'll hold them off!"

How strange, why would he want to tag with me? I shrugged and ran ahead of Electivire, who followed me. Ash was at my side, Pikachu on his shoulder. "We've got to stop anybody from passing here until Brock comes back."

I nodded back; "You go to the other end of the corridor and shout if anything happens." Usually I'd prefer working alone, but right now we had somebody to save, and I wasn't going to let pride get in my way.

One man, with sleepy strange eyes lingered on me, and he stopped mid-stride to calculate his odds as he eyed Electivire. He growled; "You're here on a rescue mission? How sweet."

"Dawn!"

My ears pricked up at Ash's voice, and suddenly Pikachu's growl for a Volt Tackle, I couldn't help him, I had my own problems.

"Golem." He muttered, revealing the huge round pokemon. It smirked at Electivire, awaiting its orders. "Rock throw."

Thinking on my feet, I muttered; "Brick Break." With one fist, it sliced through the rock and onto Golem's head. "Now Focus Punch."

Electivire nodded, slamming a fist under Golem's chin, and sending it flying backwards. Already out. These people were pathetic, Electivire looked at me and rolled its eyes. The sleepy eyed Admin stalked off after returning his pokemon, muttering something about 'needing a raise'. I snorted at the odds of that happening, then turned to help Ash, who obviously would need it.

To my surprise, he was running in my direction; "Brock's coming! I've wiped the Admin, thanks for your help."

I glared; "I've had my own to deal with, actually."

We stopped arguing as quickly as it had started, as Brock rounded the corner.

All the colour drained from me, Ash had gone grey too. He looked weak, dead even. The once dark skin now pale and almost see-through, just a corpse with a fluttering heartbeat fighting for survival inside its tomb.

"Paul!" Ash croaked, turning a shade of green now, he looked like he was about to cry. I wasn't sure what to do, watching as Brock came closer, cradling him as he hung over each arm, his purple hair matted and his body frail, tiny, just bones with flesh draped across. He was close to death, and I wouldn't survive if it took him.

* * *

I woke up gasping, my body quivering everywhere. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, raking my nails into my scalp, trying to claw this new nightmare out of me. I could now truly understand what Paul had gone through when he'd found me, and I guess that's what my dream was telling me.

It was dark, and I couldn't see anything, but I could hear the ragged breathing next to me. It soothed me to the point where I could lie back down.

Too scared to fall asleep, I listened to him. What if he left me in the night? I hadn't been able to tell him I loved him ever, he wouldn't be able to say goodbye... I needed him more than I realised, and now my life depended on it. I couldn't see a future without him.

I reached my hand out to touch him, and found his cheek. I brushed his cheekbone with my thumb, and wiped away the light sheen of sweat beading on his head.

No, he would not leave me. He'd promised now, he was sorry for leaving me last time. He would not do it again. I promised myself that.

Terrified to leave him even for sleep, but too tired not to, I steadily slipped into an uneasy unconsciousness...

* * *

Hmmm... That scent... So beautiful. I sighed as I breathed in some more. My lips automatically upturned in reaction to the sensation that was making my hairs stand on end. Fingers brushed over my cold arm, and I could feel I had goosebumps that lowered where the warm skin moved across mine. I had to see the face that went with his touch.

There. Oh how alive he looked. My heart ached with relief and adoration for him, with gratitude for the fates letting him live. His eyes were alight with similar emotions, not a trace of a frown on his face. The one side of his lips were upturned in a way that made my mouth dry and my cheeks blush. They parted slowly as he began to speak; "Morning beautiful."

"You're awake." I sighed, moving my arm to reach for his face. I'd never believed in the stereotypical quickening pulse when you saw the one you loved, but as I made contact to his flushed cheek, adrenaline coursed through my veins. He was a rush. His cheek moved under my hand, and I could see he was smiling again. My arm was beginning to ache being stretched, and it was cold from leaving out of the covers, so I slid it underneath and close to his chest, which to my surprise was bare. He scoffed at my blushing expression.

"It's alright, you're nude too." He said simply, and I automatically looked down. To my annoyance, he'd tricked me, playing on my tired, just awoken mind. I had a simple vest and from what I could tell, shorts. He laughed at me as I glared playfully at him. He tried to pull me closer, but hissed at the pain it caused him. I shuffled closer to stop him from trying. Of course, such a perfect moment would be tainted. C'est la vie.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Not much longer than me." He answered simply, kissing my forehead. "Reggie said you'd dealt with a lot, your body shut down."

"Huh." I replied, what more could I say?

It took him a while to start talking again, because neither of us really wanted to talk about it. "Thank you." He whispered, taking my hand and holding it between us.

"For what?" I frowned back at him.

"For saving my family." He smiled knowingly, and I realised the pang of deja vu.

I smiled weakly; "I guess we can call it even then?"

He chuckled and nodded; "I guess so."

"And all you need to do is recover for me." I smiled a little wider now, getting lost in his dazzling dark eyes.

He stretched slightly, wincing when pain struck, but then relaxed with his arms around me; "I will if you will."

"I have been." I insisted. "I couldn't have chased you if I wasn't strong enough." As soon as I'd said it I knew it was the wrong thing to say. The word chase caused him to shudder and shy away from me.

"I'm sorry I left you." He muttered; "I wanted to come and get you, but I didn't know how. I knew there were grunts following me, and I didn't want to lead them to you."

Things made a lot more sense now, but it didn't change the fact that he had gone and left me. Of course, I was no angel, either... I gulped, and my smiled turned weak again.

"Please forgive me." He begged, taking my expression in the only way that he could. I shook my head at him and kissed him gently, whispering as I pulled away; "I already have."

* * *

**Damn. Too short, but I had to stop at the cute part! YAY IKARI LOVE IS BACK! Never have I written an Ikarishipping with such a gap of the love! D=**

**Anyway, yeah back to the dreams, but this time very different. I really thought into it and got all psychological and shiz. For example, I put Dawn into Paul's shoes, and represented herself with Paul too, so she can relate. I'm sure you worked that part out by the end.  
I also made a point of Ash's strange choice of pokemon which represents both Ash and Paul, seeing as they both have one. Also, only Paul's Gliscor knows Guillotine. Whilst Electivire represents Paul and Reggie. Brock is just... Well, Brock has his Sudowoodo and that be the end of it. (But of course he has a Chansey now, but that wasn't in the plan.) Anyway, basically, the dream was as Dawn explained it when she woke up, she finally understands what Paul went through, now she was in that position herself.  
**

**Two days before the end of DP. How sad. May shed a few tears, I tend to when I see cute creatures cry. Bye bye Ikarishipping, they never gave you chance to fully bloom...  
**


	16. Guilty

We'd been talking for a little while, about nothing special, just glad to be with each other. With a little help from me, I'd rolled him onto his back gently, and he was comfortable enough for me to rest my head onto his chest, his arm wrapped around me. That way, even when he was silent, I could still hear his heart beating and know he was alive.

There was a knock on the door, followed by; "May I come in?"

I flinched, Reggie. Paul stopped me from sitting upright, and his frown returned to his face; "What's wrong?" He spoke quickly, and I answered in rushed sentences so we didn't delay Reggie obviously.

"Well does Reggie know about us?" Was the first excuse I could come up with, really, I didn't want to rub anything in Reggie's face whenever possible.

"I haven't told him, but he's probably cottoned on by now. You went to him to find me, and saved me from Team Rocket." He didn't like to feel weak, and by saying he had once depended on me, the weak, starved-and-recovering girl, was a kick in the teeth. I smiled weakly at him, just as he added; "I think he might have put two and two together."

Didn't stop him kissing me, I added inwardly, but I nodded and sighed as Paul raised his voice; "Yeah."

He peeked his head around, seemingly indifferent to the contact between me and Paul. Either he really didn't care, or he was a really good actor. I hoped it was the first choice.

"I'm going to need to check the wound before you start moving, Paul. I know what you're like. Also, you'll probably want more painkillers soon." He kept his eyes low as he read the packet of strong pills.

Paul frowned; "I already feel hopped up on them. I don't want any more."

"Stop being stubborn and take them." Reggie replied, thrusting a glass of water in his direction. Paul rolled his eyes and lifted his head to take them, careful not to pull his stomach muscles too tightly. I sat up and held the back of his head gently for support. He rolled his eyes at me and took the tablets. Wincing when they slid awkwardly down his throat, his Adam's apple shuddering in a painstakingly slow movement as he forced down the medicine.

"Uh Dawn?"

I slowly moved my eyes away from Paul and to Reggie. The look in his eyes held meaning, yet his face was determined to show nothing. He talked quietly as his eyes moved down to Paul instead; "I'm going to need to undress him now..."

"Oh." I croaked.

"Reggie." Paul complained, shooting a glare at him, I stood up before there would be an argument. "No need to worry!" I chuckled nervously; "I want a bath anyway."

They both stared at me, their striking resemblance hitting me, freezing me in place. I suppose I'd had the same effect on Ash and Brock when I met Princess Salvia. Paul nodded at me reluctantly, and then Reggie looked away. I felt awkward, so I practically flew out the door and down the stairs.

Seeing nobody was in the living room, I huddled down beside the sofa and hung my head between my legs. Tearless sobs shuddered past my tainted lips, I felt vile and disgusting, a heart breaker of the worst kind.

"Dawn?"

Ugh, Beth. She wouldn't understand, she hadn't known me very long, and she didn't know mine and Paul's story. Still, she came and sat on the sofa behind me and leant over me; "Is Everything alright? Do you feel faint?" She asked.

"No." I replied curtly, hoping she'd take the hint.

"Not ill or... Stomach ache?" I lifted my head up and glanced at her incredulously, she sighed; "Boy troubles."

Rolling my eyes, I slammed my head back between my knees.

"Oh Dawn." I heard her move, and she was warm, indicating that she had slid to sit next to me.

"You can talk to me, I've probably been there myself." She whispered, wrapping one arm around my shoulders. Good, she could feel that I snorted quietly. Yes of course she had been in my situation.

"Reggie kissed you." She stated like it was nothing, causing me to stir all of a sudden. I looked blankly at her, feeling no need to answer, she stared knowingly at me. "I could tell the moment you looked at me in the car."

I looked back down to the carpet, and I suddenly realised I wanted to confide in her. Finally, a girl I could moan to, I hadn't had a time to since I last saw Zoey. "I feel bad." I whined, pressing my forehead into my fist.

"Come on." She patted my knee and stood up; "Let's go out."

I stared at the hand she held out for me. "Actually, I wanted a bath."

"Just going for a walk, so we can speak privately. You'll probably like the beach, being cooped up in one house for so long."

When she said it like that, it couldn't sound more appealing. I returned her knowing smile and took her hand as she hoisted me up. She threw one of her small coats at me and pulled one on herself, calling up the stairs as she did so; "We're going out for a little while. Do you need anything?"

"No thank you Beth, we'll be alright!" Reggie called back immediately, his voice only distinct because of the politeness in his tone. Beth shrugged at me and walked out the door, leading me to her car. I sat in the front, it no longer smelling of Paul's blood and sweat, and Beth drove off quickly.

"So you and Paul, huh? Never thought he'd land a girl so sweet. Would have thought he'd need someone more strong willed." She was rambling, trying to make me comfortable. My face heated up, slightly offended; "I can handle myself. I've stuck up for myself from his attacks many a time." I thought back to those days where we agreed to be indifferent to each other, only really seeing each other when Ash was there to make it so.

"Oh," She muttered; "sorry. I didn't know you had a feisty side. I guess I haven't really had chance to see it."

I smiled weakly, but then hung my head low; "before Paul was shot, while I was getting him out of the car, I told him things couldn't be the same as they were."

"He doesn't seem too bothered by it now." She replied without hesitation, and I looked to her to see for any hint of a lie. She glanced at me and half smiled. "As you can probably tell, I'm pretty observant. I can tell when somebody has changed slightly, and Paul definitely has. It's not a_ slight_ change either."

I nodded; "You're telling me."

She smiled faintly, then continued; "I guess you know about their past."

My head bobbed again, this time much slower and more reluctant to move upwards.

"And you'll look after him?" She stared at me intensely, and I felt a pang of anger. "I nearly died to keep him safe." I muttered.

"I didn't mean that-"

"Then what did you mean?" I growled, and she sighed and pulled over. Then she turned to face me; "we're not going to tell Paul about what happened between you and Reggie. I don't know what he'd make of it, and Reggie is the only family he has left."

"He's got me too." I insisted.

She smiled weakly; "and me, as well, but blood is always thicker than water, Dawn. He still needs his brother."

"I don't see where you're going with this." I glared out the front window unseeingly, my eyes were walled with a teary mist.

"Dawn." She began; "it wasn't your fault, what happened, but please don't let it happen again."

"He left me!" I growled.

"I know-"

"He left me when I was at my weakest. I followed him because I'm in love with him! I was weak, tired and depressed, You have no idea how unwanted I felt when he left me." I was really screaming at her now, it echoed in the small, speedy sports car. She craned her neck away from me, but I couldn't see her facial expression through my tears, and I squeezed my eyes shut and continued; "So please don't tell me I'm in the wrong here. I feel guilty enough as it is, but so does he!"

I opened the car door, and slammed it behind me. Damn, it was raining.I heard the other door slam, and it beeped as she locked it. "That doesn't give you a freebie Dawn! How dare you pin the blame on Paul!"

"I'm not blaming it on him." I wheeled to face her; "I'm blaming his big brother and myself."

She towered over at me, taking my wrists and shaking me; "Now you listen to me, Dawn. You may have spent the past years of your journey with two adoring friends who have been brought up with no problems in their life, but you're dealing with two broken boys here. Boys_ I_ care about. Now I suggest you take damn good care of them or leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." I snapped, snatching my hands away and turning to walk. She grabbed at my shoulder in an attempt to pull me back. I spun to glare at her; "Don't! Don't touch me." I growled darkly.

"Where are you going?" She called after me, still a trace of anger in her tone, but she was suddenly wary of me.

"To get my things."

"You're leaving?" She said incredulously. Was she thick! After all that she expected me to stay in_ her_ house and outstay my welcome? Still, she persisted; "After all that you just said you're just going to do exactly the same to Paul when he nearly died for you?"

"Apparently he'll be better off without me." I said bitterly.

I heard more sandy footsteps behind me; "You're such a hypocrite!"

"And you're a nosy bitch." I retorted; "everything was going well without you."

"Oh yeah," She scoffed; "you looked completely fine when you were hanging over the edge of a cliff as Reggie's car tumbled down it."

I bit my lip, I had no reply, I just continued storming through the beach, angrier than the weather.

"What are you going to do when Paul finds someone else then, eh?" She had stopped walking and was in the distance. She shouted over to me; "because he'll move on eventually, or accidentally slip up when looking for you, too."

I stopped walking, my fists balling tightly and my spine shuddered to freeze. I imagined a pretty girl accidentally bumping into him at the Pokemon Gym, sweet and kind, and far prettier than me. She had a great figure with perfect brown hair and dazzling light grey eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut, but I wasn't seeing the idea through them, the image was still lodged in my imagination, blinding me from any other thought. He was mine, and I couldn't possibly bare it if he said he loved somebody else.

"Don't make the mistake Paul did, show him the right path. Lead him in the right direction Dawn, and he'll follow. He absolutely adores you." She was closer to me again, and it made me jump.

I looked at her sheepishly, my cheek to my shoulder; "Yeah?"

She nodded back to me, her eyebrow raised; "He may not say much, but he has other ways of expressing himself."

I smiled weakly, a few of those ways I'd worked out for myself. "Sorry," I muttered.

"I am too." She hung her head gently; "I'm the hypocrite. I should understand what you're going through."

I shook my head at her; "I don't think anybody can understand after what I've been through."

She shrugged; "maybe you can talk to me. Being a nosy bitch and all." She teased, elbowing me gently and heading back for her car.

"You're not a nosy bitch." I muttered, ashamed of my hot-headedness. "You care about Reggie as much as I care for Paul."

If I hadn't been watching her carefully, I wouldn't have noticed her wince, but I said nothing of it. She nodded to cover it up as she whispered; "We've known each other a long time."

I sighed, but did not reply. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her grin at me; "Nobody is going to recognise us looking like drowned Raticates."

I perked up at the suggestion, if it was where I thought she was heading...

"Fancy going shopping?" She beamed at me, flashing her brilliant white teeth.

"Do I ever!"

* * *

**Ha, nice light hearted chapter. Ish.**

**Well, Diamond and Pearl is officially over. Paul made no more appearances, but oh well... We got a smile in the end. *Thumbs up***

**Life's been hectic this past week, what with starting College and all, but I should get more free time soon, so it's all good. More Ikarishipping soon, as I know this chapter lacked it a little. ^^**


	17. Seductive

"We're back!" Beth shouted through her house as she stepped in, and I followed quickly and shut the cold away from us. We dropped our bags in the hallway and I headed straight up the stairs and into the room I'd been staying in. The bed was empty. Scanning around, nobody was in here, and no sound came from the en suite.

"Paul?" I called stupidly, not expecting an answer, and I didn't receive one.

I turned on my heels and skipped back down the stairs, Beth's growling becoming more apparent; "...shouldn't be up yet. Why did you even consider letting him get out of bed? Reggie! He got shot! Do I have to yell to get it into your thick head?"

I poked my head around the corner, nobody really noticing me.

"Reggie doesn't tell me what to do." Paul snapped, though he was stood behind his brother, and were both looking slightly ashamed.

The older brother nodded; "Have you ever _tried_ talking sense into him? I'd rather save my breath for when I really need it!" Paul glared at him, then back at Beth. She was red with rage, I was surprised she didn't steam.

"That's it!" She rubbed her temples; "You're in _my_ house, you do as_ I _say. Do you understand, Paul? You rest until I say so. I know you're bored but you're just going to have to grin and bare it."

"But-"

"Go!"

He began grumbling, limping towards me. I stepped into the living room and smiled sheepishly at him, but he stomped up the stairs without even gracing me with a glare.

"Great." Reggie growled; "Now he's going to be in a foul mood, he's not brilliant in a good one!"

"You're being selfish, Reggie, we'll have to put up with him until he's ready to be up and about." She retorted, and I nodded in agreement. Reggie looked at me and sighed; "I was looking out for Dawn actually."

Beth's eyes flashed to me, and then back to Reggie, answering for me; "I think you've done enough of that."

Their eyes connected as they spoke without words, and neither could hold the look for very long, turning in opposite ways and going to busy themselves. Reggie headed in my direction.

"Hey." He smiled weakly at me, I didn't reply, just grimaced sheepishly at him too. He looked down as he talked; "I spoke to Paul."

I blinked slowly, then gasped; "You _what_?"

Shaking his head quickly, he stared at me with wide eyes; "I took full responsibility, and while he's not all too pleased, he's not that bothered."

"Why would you do that? You were putting _my_ relationship in jeopardy." I hissed.

He looked away, now slightly irritated, a rare sight to see from him; "What sort of relationship is not honest?"

"Who are _you_ to judge that, when you've been leading Beth on for years?" I retorted, and immediately regretted. Still, I stuck by it, there was no changing the past.

He stared at me, his face getting closer; "What?"

"You heard me." I insisted, refusing to say it again. We stared at each other intently, as I allowed him to read every fleck of emotion in my eyes. Suddenly, he opened his mouth; "Beth?"

"Uh-huh?" She peeped around the kitchen door, an apron around her neck.

Smiling weakly at Reggie and nodding, I slipped out of the living room and up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey."

He looked up from his Pokedex, and smiled weakly; "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

I looked down at myself, I'd tried on some of the new clothes Beth had brought me from a special petite shop where most people in there were my size or even smaller. Then I looked back at him; "You've been crying?"

He rolled his eyes; "Do you know me at all?"

I half-shrugged; "Yeah, guess so." I started tip-toeing toward the bed, and perched on the edge as I said; "So what's wrong?" Stupid question really, but I guess it was the cowardly way to bring up the unpleasant topic that was inevitable now thanks to Reggie.

He dropped his Pokedex down, sighed and looked up at the ceiling, struggling to open up. "My worst mistake so far was leaving you, but I did it so I could be out again, now it seems all the pain I caused you was a waste of time."

I saw what he meant, we were still cooped up. Sure, without Ash there to provoke him all the time, but we were still stuck back at square one.

I sighed; "Well you're the injured one now, so you don't have a choice."

He smirked; "Wanna bet?"

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He slid off the bed, wincing as he did so, and headed straight for the door. I stood up before he could pass me and smiled playfully; "You know I won't let you go."

He snorted; "Like I couldn't move you."

That was true, but I had other ways. I allowed him to pick me up -with a hiss of pain from him- and throw me aside onto the bed, where I lay and watched him reach the door.

"You're going to leave me again?" My voice, though I'd never attempted it really before, was full of seductive emphasis.

Ha, he stopped in his tracks, frozen mid-stride.

I continued to play, raising my eyebrow; "You're honestly going to miss this chance?"

Reluctantly, he turned his head to see me crawl to the edge of the bed, and I made him sweat. Thrilled, I bit my lip to stop myself from grinning, and it made him worse. He ignored the pains and practically pounced on me. I squealed with delight as I rolled him onto his back and straddled across him, kissing him lightly on the lips. He took my back and forced me closer, to deepen the kiss. After a little while, I sat up and tapped his nose; "Good boy."

"You are a terrible tease." He growled, trying to yank me close again.

"Terrible in a good way?" I said hopefully.

He rolled his eyes; "Not for me."

"Good." I beamed, allowing him to pull me again, but I leant awkwardly on his still harsh wound, and he shouted out, throwing me aside.

Scrambling back toward him, I hovered uselessly; "Sorry! Sorry!" I cried repetitively.

"Okay." He replied through gritted teeth. Oh how pathetic I was. During my time of need, Paul had been nothing but supportive. I tried to do the same in return, in my own little way, which turned out disastrously. So furthering our relationship was out of the question for quite some time, I realised. Shame, because I was really having fun playing seductress. Even emotionless Paul had hormones that couldn't resist, I felt oddly powerful.

Paul seemed a little confused, now the pain was wearing out. I'm sure he'd enjoyed my little frolic, but disliked this power I'd learnt.

"So..." He sighed, trying to change the subject to avoid the awkward silence; "Where did you two go?"

I shrugged; "Shopping of course. We're all going for a meal soon, and I needed new shoes."

"You're one of _those _girls, then?" He rolled his eyes mockingly.

"Yes." I huffed bitterly; "One of those. And if you're one of _those_ girl's boyfriends, you'll start buying them for her too." I grinned, tapping his nose playfully.

He snorted; "Unlikely. I have better things to spend my money on than shoes you'll only wear once and will burn a hole in my wallet."

I sighed dramatically, throwing myself onto my back; "and I was looking forward to thanking you if you brought me a pair..." Peeping to the side, I saw him looking at me curiously, baffled by my sudden confidence.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked warily.

I rolled over and changed topic. I found it was better to leave him to figure that one out himself, anyway. "Reggie and Beth are having a talk."

He hesitated, trying to stay on the previous conversation, but this one was too tempting, even for him. "About time too. He's even more oblivious than your friend."

I laughed, in all fairness, Ash wasn't that oblivious, he just took no interest in love. His heart went in battling and the only time I saw his eyes sparkle with adoration was for Pikachu. I could tell why so many girls liked him. He never was my type, I concluded as I blushed and looked over to _my_ type. He looked so gorgeous when he was scowling, his smile never sat right, but that frown made him Paul, and the grimace in his lips was a line I couldn't forget even from the first day I met him.

Thinking about it this way made me realise how much we'd changed each other. Paul, whilst still being the sour faced, plum haired boy, had a soft spot for me and even cracked a smile for me once in a while. And I was once a squealing, high-pitched girly girl, whose only love was material things.

That was still true, of course. But nothing really sped up my pulse rate than seeing him alive and healing, knowing I still had time to get to know him.

I was officially head over heels for him, and he was going to buy me new shoes. I knew it.

* * *

**Yay cheesing ending to cheesy filler chapter.**

**Of course, fillers are necessary as I don't want to skip to Paul being healed immediately. But we need some Ikari love, me thinks. **

**Sorry for long gap between updates, I'll start getting quicker once the fillers are past. **

**YAY SHOES. **


	18. Competitive

Reggie had been creating an amazing meal for the four of us that evening. Beth was in a constant flush as she fumbled to set the table. She even managed to drop a plate, and she jumped back in time to watch it shatter where her feet would have been.

"Gah!" She cried, storming out the dining room to fetch her bag. Me and Paul watched absent-mindedly, and flashed each other a speculative look. She practically danced back into the room and flicked her Medicham's pokeball. It sighed at the mess and lifted every single shard with a mere thought. Beth had the bin ready for her pokemon to move it into. They glistened like glitter as they swirled around us and toward the bin swiftly and silently. Medicham's blue aura faded once they were all away, and Beth grinned.

"I guess you should all come out really. Reggie will have food ready for you soon." She fumbled in her bag to find her other pokeballs. She looked over to us two; "Your pokemon should be let out too. I bet they've been cooped up a while."

I nodded, releasing Piplup first, and Beth showed us to a specially made room for large pokemon such as her Salamence. It soared up to the ceiling and settled on one of the shelves, out of the way of the teams that would be coming.

"Come on out, guys!" She smiled, throwing her own remaining four pokeballs that contained pokemon I hadn't met yet. Some were foreign to this region, I didn't even recognise a couple. A large blue and yellow water type tackled Beth to the floor in delight. She giggled as she hugged it back; "Haven't we talked about this, Swampert?"

Paul rolled his eyes and released his pokemon as I continued to observed Beth's party. A Roserade, I instantly recognised thanks to Barry, danced happily over to the window and settled calmly to play its grass whistle. A few of Paul's pokemon and Piplup followed to listen and slumber. A Froslass, that Paul kept eying, rang out its name in a beautiful, ominous cry and disappeared into the darkness.

"I battled that one once. Her technique was amazing." Paul muttered to me, knowing I'd been looking a it too.

"Is she strong?" I whispered, my eyes fluttering around the room as I realised what a stupid question that was.

"Ha!"

I jumped around to look at Beth who had spontaneously laughed. She was now sat on her Swampert's shoulder, the said pokemon looking adoringly at her. "Are you kidding? I could take Reggie and Paul on together!"

Paul smirked; "We haven't battled in a long time. I've gotten a lot better."

"I should hope you have." Beth grinned; "We should battle after dinner!"

Paul nodded, then looked to me; "We could always tag battle..."

"No way!" Beth interrupted, having leapt off Swampert and yanked me away from Paul. "It's girls against boys!"

He rolled his eyes; "You're such a child."

I beamed, suddenly really energetic from Beth's aura of excitement. "You'll be the child when you're crying like one because we beat you!"

Beth squealed with laughter as Paul shot me an exasperated look as if to say 'not you too...' Then passed us as we began to babble excitedly.

"He's obviously gone to talk tactics with Reggie, so I think we should too!" She suddenly turned serious at the flick of a switch, and it took me a little while longer to sober up. She took my hand and waved to Salamence, who growled contentedly as it slid off the shelf and glided down to the floor.

"Let me see your pokemon!" She shook my hand fiercely, forcing me to tug away so I could actually obey her command. Mamoswine, Togekiss, Cyndaquil, Buneary and Pachirisu circled me expectantly, looking around to take in their surroundings.

Beth whistled; "They're all so well groomed!" She cooed, causing me to blush; "Thanks, I am a coordinator, I have to keep them sparkling."

She nodded back to me as she thought deeply, looking over my team, then to Piplup at the end of the room.

"Well seeing as you're the coordinator, coordinate us!" She turned to me, leaving me speechless. "That's what you do, right?" She frowned.

"Of course." I blurted, but then pursed my lips; "It just takes a little while for me to think about these things..."

She hummed in thought, eying up Cyndaquil, who tilted its head cutely. I always melted with love when I looked at Cyndaquil, who I'd raised from a baby into a strong, obedient pokemon.

"I've never worked with a fire type before..." She muttered.

I nodded; "And I've never worked with a grass type!" At that, the Roserade stopped playing and bounded over with such grace. This was going to be fun.

"Then it's settled, we'll be able to cover each other quite well. I have a feeling Reggie will use Staraptor." She began to think again, watching as Salamence and Togekiss took off again.

"We won't be able to reach it." I realised; "I can always use Buneary. She knows Ice Beam, and can jump really high! If Roserade can throw her, Staraptor won't be a problem."

"It sounds good, but I did want to tag with Cyndaquil..." Beth sighed, picking up the fire type who had already began to like her. It flailed its legs happily and snuggled close when Beth hugged it, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Beth?"

She looked up at me, alarmed by my tone.

"What pokemon is that?" I pointed to behind her, where another light blue and yellow pokemon stood frowning at us.

She giggled and wandered over, petting the pokemon; "This is my Manetric, it's a little grumpy, but one of the strongest pokemon I have."

"Wow." I stared in awe as it crackled with electricity, making Beth recoil in pain, and Cyndaquil feeling it course through Beth's body. An electric type. I rummaged through my bag as I found the poffins I made specifically for Pachirisu and Pikachu. The faint sound of a 'pop!' indicating I'd opened the lid was enough to get the attention of my pokemon. They practically pounced on me, chattering their name in anticipation. "Okay! Okay! There's enough for all of you!" I cried, trying my hardest fo reach in my bag with a Mamoswine stood on me.

* * *

"How I've missed your cooking..." Beth sighed in delight after taking her first bite. Reggie beamed at her as he waited for everybody to begin eating. I did so, and understood what she was talking about. Wow, it was good. Definitely beat Brock this time, and that wasn't easy.I smiled in appreciation, but wasted no time giving compliments. As Ash said, "Less talking, more eating!"

Paul nodded at my side, and I assumed Reggie was used to that. I sighed, realising he was quiet again. Either he was focussed for the battle, or just wasn't in the mood to chit-chat with his 'Prison Guards' I wasn't sure. I wasn't going to question it when my food was getting colder.

Somehow, Paul had finished before me, and excused himself without a word. I frowned at him until he was out of my sight, then looked to Reggie. "Is everything alright with Paul?" I asked, stabbing the remains of my food and shovelling it into my mouth. Things were getting better with my weight now I could stomach a normal portion of food.

Beth nodded; "He does that. I was around for his first battle with Reggie, and when he battles either of us, he starts concentrating like that." Reggie nodded in agreement.

I sighed, there was so much I didn't know about him, and here Beth sat, having not seen him in years and knew all about him.

"Come on, he'll be bothering us to get ready soon anyway. Let's go get our Pokemon." She waved to me as she placed our plates in the sink.

We entered the room, after Beth had taken me by the wrist and dragged me away from Paul as he passed. She scowled; "He took all his pokemon, knowing we'd check who he'd got!"

"Wouldn't that have been cheating?" I asked quietly, but Beth clicked her tongue; "No, preparation is everything, and Paul is beating me at my own game."

"Well he doesn't know who we're using, either, Beth." I sighed, and her eyes lit up.

"Let's go kick some guy ass."

* * *

"Ladies first." Reggie bowed his head gently, pulling a pokeball out of his pocket. Paul did took his off his belt and clicked it to expand, ready to throw after us.

"Roserade!" Beth called, throwing the pokeball upwards and releasing the beautiful grass type. I did likewise, calling Buneary to the field. Paul grinned at me.

Throwing his pokeball immediately after me, he called; "Magmortar!"

Beth nodded, a small smirk playing at her lips. I would have been worried about this type disadvantage...

"Drapion! Go!" Reggie was last to call, releasing another bulky pokemon. Both teams clashed with one another, but it was clear we had speed and evasiveness on our side while they had defence and power. I took my stance for a long, dragged out battle.

Beth took off first without hesitation. "Start off with leafstorm!"

I nodded; "Add an Icebeam to that!"

Beth beamed at me, but Paul was smirking too. "Fire blast."

I looked do Beth, who was watching as Magmortar held back the combination move with one powerful blast from its cannon arm. "I'll hold it off if you get to Drapion."

Her head nodded slightly, and I turned to Buneary; "Bounce now!"

The brown normal type leapt with such incredible strength it reached across the field in two bounds, and flipped on its way down from the second to land on Magmortar, slamming it backwards.

"Roserade! Mud Slap on Drapion!"

With incredible speed, it began dragging on 'bouquet' along the ground, whipping up dirt in a trail as it ran for Drapion, who was tensed ready.

"Aerial Ace." Reggie said calmly, and his pokemon responded just as chilled. The two super effective attacks collided, sending both pokemon flying backwards.

"Ice beam quick Buneary!" I took my chance, and as Buneary leapt off Magmortar, it fired a monstrous ice attack that was both beautiful and powerful. Of course, I wasn't here to show off my coordinating skills. Still, Beth looked at me with a smile plastered across her face.

"Sleep powder!" She said, still looking at me. I nodded excitedly.

"Smoke Screen." Paul replied, obviously on the defence whilst Drapion on the offence. I noted that, because Magmortar wasn't as fast as our pokemon.

The two powdery attacks collided, and scattered around in a beautiful sparkly mist. Only Roserade would be able to go through it if we wanted our pokemon staying awake through the battle. Beth had caused me problems. I looked to her, and she realised it too. "Any coordinating tips you want to share?"

I thought hard, and realised Beth had been digging at me all this time. Paul and Reggie had never watched me in a contest, they wouldn't know how to respond! We could beat them! I nodded to her as I said; "Follow my lead!"

She trusted me, like a tag partner was supposed to, then she defended Buneary with Roserade's protect. "Go Dawn!"

I stepped forward slightly; "Buneary! Ice beam like we practiced! Roserade run along the ice!"

"Fire blast, now!" Paul suddenly blurted, just as I'd expected. I may have taught him my ways, but that didn't make me any less unpredictable.

The ice formed was like a roller coaster, just like when Cyndaquil had rolled down it in a flame wheel. Roserade skated on it with elegant ease. As Magmortar blasted the path, Buneary set a new one up for Roserade to jump to.

"Cross poison!" Reggie stepped in, and Drapion stood in front of Magmortar.

"Poison Jab!" Beth yelled, making a battle of the poison types. I knew I needed to help before Magmortar stepped in, but I only had Ice Beam! Looking at the settling cloud, I realised my springy pokemon could make it.

"Bounce!" I cried, and Buneary responded in its own language. It ran for the cloud and coiled its legs tightly, retracting its ears. As if got close, it leapt to its ears and used them to push off, clearing the cloud with astonishing ease.

"Dizzy Punch!" I added as Paul had spoken at the same time; "Fire Punch!"

The two attacks collided, and Magmortar merely wobbled as Buneary set alight. "Bounce again!" I growled, enough so to startle Beth.

"Fire punch again!" Paul responded with a flick of his hand. Once again they clashed, and Buneary came out worse. I looked to Roserade, who had finally been caught out by the cross poison.

"Aerial Ace." Reggie said, and Drapion closed in on the grass type.

"Get out of there!" Beth barked, and Roserade leapt over the attack to land near Buneary. "Leaf Storm!"

"Ice Beam combination!"

The two pokemon spun around each other, and the moves swirled around each other to knock Drapion back a lot. With that pokemon out of the way, they turned to Magmortar.

"Fire Blast." He said, knowing neither of us could block it. Beth nodded; "Water Sport!" She turned to me; "Use Ice beam on it!"

I nodded, and Buneary did too. The spurts of water washed over them, and became frozen into a cage of defence. "Now Synthesis!" The blinding light was exactly what we needed as a distraction. I took use of it; "Bounce to move it, Buneary! Smash into Magmortar!"

Through the intense light, I could see the ice cage slide along until it crashed into the fire type with power. It wobbled back, but nowhere near done.

"Dizzy Punch!" I added to the break of defence. Buneary's glowing ears continuously punched away at Magmortar, holding it back.

"Aerial Ace!" Reggie yelled, and Drapion landed the super effective hit to Roserade.

Being momentarily distracted, Paul siezed the chance to get at Buneary; "Fire Blast!"

Buneary did not stand, of course it wouldn't take another hit. We didn't stand a chance now.

"Grass Knot." Beth said, and it was like she hadn't realised she was alone. Still, the opponents tripped, causing an all-mighty earthquake when they crashed to the ground.

"Leaf storm and Poison Jab!" She reeled off more moves, and Roserade set off without a thought. It was clear she had noticed, because she wasn't pausing.

"Cross poison!" Reggie growled, and blocked the poison jab, but the leaf storm raged around them.

"Fire punch." Paul ordered, and Magmortar struggled off the ground whilst being knocked around by the wild arms of Drapion.

"Protect!" Beth retorted, on the defence. "Then water sport!" Lowering fire type attacks was all well for defence, but she wasn't getting anywhere in the battle. "Poison jab on Magmortar." It landed, and Magmortar fell backwards.

"Fire blast!" Paul barked, and the fire blasted out of the fire type's cannon.

"Grab it!" Reggie added, and the fire type attack hit full on. Roserade struggled, but not even the water sport could protect it from a critical hit.

We sighed as we admited defeat. "They're not going to let us hear the end of it." Beth sighed as we walked into the house again.

I shrugged; "It was me who let you down, I'm out of touch. You might have won a one on one..."

"Nonsense, that ice storm was brilliant!" Beth grinned, taking Buneary's pokeball from me. "You should probably go rest for a little while, you look a little pale." She added.

I nodded, I felt a little tired, I wasn't used to this much pressure any more. Paul walked up behind me, I guessed, from the way Beth looked over and rolled her eyes. To confirm my theory, a kiss on my neck told me the love of my life was there. I giggled and turned around to look at him.

"So do I get a reward for winning?" He teased, clearly edging back to our conversation earlier that day. I shrugged one shoulder gently, and backed him up to the wall. My lips teased his as I moved mere millimetres away from him. They brushed ever so slightly as I spoke; "What would you like?"

His hand moved along my back and into my hair; "I can think of things."

"Now now, this _is_ Beth's house you know?"

I jumped backwards and spun on my heels to see Reggie smirking at us. It was weird to see Paul red faced and Reggie the smart, cold one. It was like the roles had been reversed.

"Sorry." I muttered. My eyes dropping to the floor. He chuckled at me; "It's fine, I was only joking. Beth might have something to say about it though."

Paul snorted, but made no comment. Speaking of the devil, Beth's voice rang from the kitchen; "Ice Cream and a movie, anyone?"

My face lit up; "Yes please!" I cried, but Paul sighed beside me. They may have won the battle, but there was no way they'd win the argument over what film we watched, and they knew it.

* * *

**Wow, sorry I haven't written this in such a while! I've really struggled with this chapter so I did what I do best; Battles! **

**Next chapter is already mostly written, just got to fill the start to make it fit with this and we'll have some heat. As you could see briefly, it's already getting there. Woo Ikari passion! X3  
**


	19. Depending

**I know I don't usually start with author's notes in this piece, but I really need to here. Please read!**

**This chapter contains mature themes, but I can assure it's not too graphic. If you are offended by this, or are a little young to be reading those types of things, I'd advice you to skip this chapter. If not, please review, I'd love to know what you think. :)**

**

* * *

**

It had been a month, and Paul was getting there. Finally we could go out for the first time in what seemed to be years. The beach had been entertainment for a little while, but being restricted to night time meant swimming in the sea was out of the question.

I sat in my new strapless dress, which was a gorgeous nude colour, with black lace covering it and slightly hanging off the end to give it the illusion that I was only wearing the lace. Beth had curled my hair for me, and pulled a few bangs behind my head so it was half up, half down. Paul had kindly ordered me shoes, as I'd predicted. Well, I'd pointed to the ones I fell in love with and told him I wanted them. After a few arguments, he gave in and brought them. I was a very happy Buneary.

But then, so was Paul when his eyes popped out their sockets. Though I was still nervous about my new, disgustingly thin figure, Beth had told me that I'd look good in a bin bag, and Paul's compliments had been a little more flattering. Acknowledgement at all from him was flattery in itself when it came to him.

Beth too looked fabulous. I envied her curves, which flattered her black and baby pink floral dress to perfection. Reggie was practically glowing with pride. Now she and Reggie were official, they'd decided we would go on a double date, then they were going to fetch some of Reggie stuff from his house so they could go travelling together when me and Paul were okay to leave.

"Honestly, Beth, you should go straight away! Me and Paul can look after ourselves." I insisted, feeling a bit too much of a burden when I was not related, nor did I have a long past with them.

She rolled her eyes and glared into the back of the car; "Shut up, Dawn. You know that isn't going to happen."

I sighed. Ever since that day of the tag battle, me and Paul had no time to ourselves. Only when it was night time, did we really have time to talk, but even then, Reggie and Beth were in the room right next to us (Which they'd made apparent a few times now.) I blushed at the thought neither of us would speak aloud.

A hand was placed over mine, and I looked over to see Paul smiling gently at me. It was a rare sight at the moment, as he'd been in a foul mood a lot of the time. It was understandable, his training hours were limited to darkness, and Beth was usually too busy with his brother to battle him. Of course I was no match to really be interesting, and he'd already learnt how to combine moves so I had nothing left to teach him. Still, he stuck to the routine loyally, reminding me every night as I drifted to sleep that he would never leave me again.

"You look beautiful tonight, did I tell you?" He murmured, pulling a bang that he thought was out of place behind my ear. I looked down and blushed as he wrapped that arm around me, and I leant on him for the remainder of the journey.

"We're here!" Reggie smiled, parking Beth's car quickly and turning it off. He stepped out first, practically leaping around to open the door for Beth and take her hand. She accepted his help politely, though her smirk was mocking. "You need to work on you charms, mister."

"Well they worked on you, didn't they?" He beamed, kissing her lightly and taking her waist.

"Well this ought to be fun." Paul scowled, stepping out the car and not helping me. He reached the other side and offered his arm, then followed Reggie once he'd locked the car.

I looked up to the restaurant; "Seven Stars!" Wow I loved this place. I hadn't been here in years! Back at the start of my journey, in fact. Their food was simply amazing.

Beth nodded; "Beautiful, isn't it? I booked the balcony table. Hence why it took so long for us to be placed."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise; "There's a balcony?"

"Oh yeah," she swooned; "it's so beautiful, especially on a night like this." Her eyes glittered with excitement which I'd only seen when she was shopping or battling, so it was obvious that I was suddenly eager to eat.

* * *

"Now this is the life." I sighed, after finishing my final mouthful and taking a sip of my drink. Paul watched me with wide eyes, wondering how on earth such a small person could eat as much as I had. He wasn't the first to be surprised. When it came to seven star food, I ate more than Ash!

The string quartet in the background turned to a soft melody, and I relaxed into the back of my chair. A waiter approached to take my plate. "Would anybody like dessert?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, it was so tempting... But I had no room!

"I think you've had enough, Dawn." Paul muttered to me, causing me to glare at him defiantly, but he was far more stubborn than me. I gave in eventually. "No thanks..." I sighed, full of regret.

"We'll just take the cheque." Reggie nodded to the waiter, and he bowed back and scurried off.

Paul turned to his brother; "When will you be back?"

Reggie smiled; "Probably tomorrow afternoon."

Paul nodded, smiling again. Odd. Beth picked up on it too, casting me a wary glance. Again, odd.

"You're not to leave yet, you do realise?" The older brother continued obliviously. I perked up; "of course not. He'd have to get past me first."

Paul looked at me with wide eyes, and I stared back at him in confusion; "what?"

"Nothing." He said slowly, leaving me utterly baffled.

Beth began panicking on the way back from the meal; "Now I'm leaving Salamence with you, and you have both of our phone numbers, if anything goes wrong, call us straight away. If you need to run, you go straight to Crasher Wake, do you understand?"

"Beth," Paul scowled; "Not one Team Rocket member has bothered us since I was shot." He said it so easily now. "What makes you think it'll happen when you're away?"

"Because that'll be just our luck." I muttered, suddenly worried. My hand tightened around his, terrified of the feeling of losing him again. He seemed to understand me as I panicked, and pulled me close like he had on the way to the restaurant.

"It's just a precaution. I'd rather be safe than sorry." Beth concluded. "I don't like these people..."

We all became silent as we worried about where they could possibly be now. It seemed so long ago, yet the fear lingered like it had only just appeared. I shuddered into Paul's shoulder, and clutched onto him so I could drift off a little and not think about the horrors that lurked in this world.

* * *

"Dawn, we're here. Let's get you to bed." I opened my eyes to find I was being carried. My head had been lolling on his shoulder as Beth opened the door for us. She walked in first and turned on the lights.

"I'm alright, put me down." I insisted, and Paul agreed. It must have been taking its toll on his wound.

"Now no cooking," She began, then muttered to herself; "_though why you'd cook after that meal I don't know_. No leaving the house, even at night. No breaking stuff, and no communication to anybody except us, okay?" She glared at us fiercely, and we had no choice but to nod.

"Now I know-"

"Beth! We'll be fine!" I squealed, pushing her back towards the door. She turned her head, but allowed me to push her as she rambled; "We'll be back before you know it! Look after yourselves and Salamence is in the pokemon room!"

"Bye Beth!" I said at the same time as Paul, who'd shouted it from the other side of the room. I turned to look at him, and I burst out laughing. Even he started, though it was a little more restrained than what I was used to hearing, but it was Paul.

Then we paused, lost in silent communication between our eyes. For once, my brow furrowed just as much as his, and we realised...

We were alone.

When was the last time we'd had time to ourselves? It had been so long, my heart raced. It made me want to seize the moment. I lightly tiptoed forward, taking his belt buckle and pulling him closer. Her managed to snort a quick chuckle before we were kissing. Properly, for the first time in a long while. It felt almost _new _again, and I revelled as he licked his lips.

My body shuddered, aching for the passion it had been craving for so long.

I had been planning on pulling him closer in a romantic gesture, but I was a little too eager. My hand still on his belt, I pulled sharply and the buckle snapped, his pokeballs spilling along the floor. I dropped the buckle quickly, the sharp edge had cut into my skin a little.

"Oops." Was all I could say as I stared at his tucked away team and the cut on my hand. No blood poured out, so I wasn't worried.

Suddenly, his low rumble of laughter erupted from his mouth, and I tittered nervously. "I'll buy you a new one." I vowed, stepping closer and rising onto my tiptoes to kiss him again.

"No." He mumbled past my lips. I pulled away, shocked at the anger and stubbornness in his voice. His expression contrasted greatly, being his usual mocking smirk; "You can't _just_ kiss me and think it's all right..." He teased, using my own words against me. I blinked slowly, not really understanding, but when my eyes opened he kissed the hollow of my neck tenderly, lingering there as part of his lips stuck. It left a tingling sensation, and my body reacted in new ways; my spine shuddered delicately, my mouth dried quickly, causing a painful gulp and my breathing hitched the moment he had made contact.

Shying away from the unknown, that shoulder hunched up, but my hands decided otherwise. They moved along his jacket, finding the zip without eyes, and it slid off with ease. The way they lingered on his arms and how my eye locked with his seemed to have a similar instinctual reaction as mine as he gulped, closing his slack jaw.

With the back of his fingers, he gently brushed my fringe aside and my hair over my shoulder. They continued to my elbows that were bent to touch him too. His moved around my waist, mine slid up his chest. His stomach muscles tensed as I passed his now closed -and very sensitive- wound, and I could feel every ridge formed by his strong core. He shivered again, his fingers digging into my hips and his eyes closing. It made me gasp, which hitched in my throat.

I pressed my lips to his chest, his collar bone and neck as he kissed the palm of my hand, my wrist much more slowly and then traced my arm until he found my lips.

He kept my hand on his, the other at the back of my neck. It slowly slid down to between my shoulder blades. I froze mid kiss, and he pulled his head away to see my terrified and bewildered eyes. Insecurity overwhelmed me, and all I wanted to do was run and hide while I knew that would leave him broken. "You won't laugh?" I muttered.

"Dawn..." He whispered, hardly moving his lips, already mastered his seductive side... "You're so beautiful, stop doubting yourself. I would die for you."

Yes, he had said so before, when I was at my worst. He wasn't the sort of person to lie so I would feel better. Of course I could trust him. I had trusted him for so long now. Slowly, I inhaled and nodded gently. My eyes never left his as he gently slid the zip of my dress down. It dropped to my feet in a light fluid movement.

And I was scared.

Though I trusted him, lay my heart out ready for him to shatter at any moment, I couldn't help whimpering slightly as his eyes wandered over me in awe. I closed my eyes and flinched, only to find he was kissing me again. My whimper turned to a sigh of relief as I threw myself into the kiss and felt for the bottom of his shirt.

Quicker than he had done, I pulled the top up swiftly so his hands and lips only had to be away from me for the briefest second. His hands were back and secured around me so I couldn't possibly get any closer to him, and as if I knew what he was doing, I bent my knees ready to spring. He lifted me, and my legs quickly wrapped around him, my ankles locking together.

Keeping an eye on the stairs, he kissed me as he climbed, not struggling with what little weight I was, despite his injury.

He pressed me against the door and trusted me to hold on as he fumbled for the door handle. Our endless kiss broke as we giggled like naughty children, the door swung open, and his arms were clawing at my back again. The friction we'd gained together had caused an inevitable sweat, but I knew it wasn't the only reason. As he lowered me onto the bed, crawling over me and pulling away a little so he could see my face, I knew he was as nervous as me. His eyes smouldered, but were frozen in fear, intimidated and yet still eager. It reflected how I felt exactly. It gave me a strength, I somehow found the courage to answer his questioning eyes with a small nod.

"I want it to be you." I whispered as he hesitated. I unbuttoned his jeans slowly; "I'm in love with you." I hadn't yet said the words out loud, but somehow they felt exactly right. He seemed even more frightened, and I wasn't sure whether it was the right thing to say to him. With one final hesitation of the conscience, and a light brush of his stomach to make him shudder, he succumed to the rational, instinctive desire we'd been fighting to control.

As he took me in his arms and held me closer than we'd ever been before, we trusted each other with everything. Slowly, he managed to whisper; "I love you too," through our throws of passion; "I have for a long time."

It was amazing, to feel that we once thought we couldn't be closer, but now... I knew everything. I knew that we loved each other, and nothing was going to stop it.

I was a changed person. And so was he.

* * *

**Gah! Apologies for lateness! I've been so caught up in my SoulSilvershipping that I couldn't bring myself to type up this... uh... Scene that I've had written for heaven knows how long. XD**

**So. I'm guessing you're going to be shocked by the turn of things. I'd sort of been hinting at it, but I wanted it to mainly be a spontaneous... thing. For most girl's, their first time is a very scary and important decision. I tried to really put this across with Dawn's insecurities about herself, and hopefully to make you realise that trust is a very important factor in a relationship. One particular line that sticks with me is about her laying her heart out, ready to be crushed. I hope this affects you in some way too, as this is not my own words.  
**

**This is the first time I've ever written something this mature, and I'm hoping I've done it right. I didn't want it to be a lemon, but I didn't want to tiptoe around one of the most bonding moments between a couple. So I sort of wrote it, but sort of didn't, too. I'm a little tired of seeing so many sex scenes at either end of the extremes. Full blown lemons are not really romantic enough for a shipping, and just saying "Oh they went to bed the end," is not so romantic either. I guess what I'm trying to say it I hope I've succeeded in making you go; "Awhhhhahh *:3*" and not "Yuch. *3:*"**

**This is trial and error, and I've had a few people's opinions before I posted this, which they've said it was mature, but mature enough to not be immaturely portrayed. Do I make sense? But anyway, I want to know what you think. Please, if you think this is too mature, or I've gone wrong somewhere. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW.  
**

**Once again, thank you for reading and waiting for this. I really hope this has paid off.  
**


	20. Indefinate

**Wow, thank you so much for your amazing reviews. You took to that scene like I hoped you would, so thank you so so so much! For that, I updated nice and quick, yep yep. **

**Also, I'll warn you again. Mature content ahead of you, and some strong swearing. (Because nothing's more dramatic than a few swear words.)  
**

Bleugh, I needed a shower. I was totally sticky with sweat. I smelt like it too.

Orienting myself, I realised why I was in this state and beamed. I suddenly felt my 'pillow' gasp as his hand registered it was touching my bare back.

"Don't worry," I smirked, "you're naked too."

I opened my eyes to see his glorious rumbling chest as he laughed quietly. I marvelled, running my hand along the faint contours of his stomach muscles, formed by hard living during journeys. I left a trail of goosebumps because my fingertips were cold.

"However did we get here?" I whispered to myself mainly, but Paul didn't seem to understand the term 'rhetorical.'

"Well Little Miss Femme Fatale thought it would be funny to break my belt." He dead-panned, but I knew he was just trying to be funny. I pouted, sitting up on my elbows which rested on him. "Admit it, you thought it was hot."

His eyes wandered over the view I'd given him; "_You've _changed."

"So have you." I retorted; "Whatever happened to the jerk who forgot my name?"

He rolled his eyes, he seemed to be in his rare good moon, for some reason; "It's called 'pulling your leg,' like _you_ pulled my belt." He smirked.

"You're not going to give up on that are you?"

"Nope."

I tilted my hair and looked up, exasperated. "It's a good job I love you _now_ then." I moved in, kissing him lightly on the lips, smiles gracing both of our faces. They only faltered at the faint 'click!' Then Reggie's distinctive; "Hello?"

I turned my head, even though I couldn't see anything but our door. Suddenly I gasped; "Our clothes!"

"Get dressed now." He instructed, standing up and therefore throwing me out of bed too.

"But I-"

"Shower later." He hissed, then looked up at me; all naked and shocked. We both burst into fits of giggle like five year olds.

The door was rapped at as Reggie called through it, "Uh... You're not _still _asleep, are you?"

"No, we'll be out in a minute." Paul winked at me.

"Reggie...? Can you come down here, please?" Beth's voice finally perked up.

I stared wide eyed at Paul, who was just zipping a royal blue hoody up, and threw a grey jacket at me too. Yeah, like more clothes was going to help us get out of this one.

"We couldn't be bothered to go upstairs to get changed into our sleeping clothes." He told me, I nodded and added more; "we were watching a movie." I pulled the jacket over me and zipped it up quickly.

Smirking at me, Paul pulled my hand to bring me closer and kissed me like he had last night, like we were never going back to the innocent couple we were this time yesterday. He lingered by me as he whispered to me; "It was a brilliant movie."

I beamed back at him; "We'll have to watch it again soon."

With out hands still entwined, he led me downstairs, where they both stared at us.

Playing it cool, I smiled and chirped a high pitched; "Morning!"

"What the hell?" Beth growled.

Following Paul's lead, I frowned as he said; "Is something wrong?"

Reggie, who didn't look as infuriated as Beth, pointed to our pile of clothes.

"Oh," I blushed, remembering the beginning of last night. It would help my acting anyway; "It's not what you think. We were watching a movie..."

"Oh please..." Beth scoffed. "You didn't want to get changed upstairs?" Reggie shook his head; "We didn't come down with the last shower of rain."

I looked to Paul, who squeezed my hand; "we didn't-"

"I don't mind." Reggie started; "as long as you're safe." He reddened and cringed at the turn in conversation.

I paled, and from the corner of my eye, I could see Paul had too. No amount of acting could have concealed our sudden panic. From the looks on Reggie and Beth's faces, they realised too.

We'd never thought about it. We were... Distracted.

Even though I hadn't moved, I lost my balance and stumbled back a little.

"No..." Beth groaned; "No, I can't take all this crap." She cursed, pressing her fingers to her temples. She then stormed out of the house, the sound of her car roaring off moments later.

We stood watching the door for a moment, until Paul, who was closest to me, turned to me with a blank expression. I stared back with frightened eyes.

"Guys..." Reggie coughed; "You really have to think about these things. You don't seriously want to have to stop coordinating and training do you?"

"Spare me the lecture," Paul growled; "It's _none_ of your business."

"Paul..." I tried to calm him, but he continued his rant instead. "It's _our_ business if we sleep together, if she's pregnant, if we kept it, if we had another. Not yours. In fact, the _only _time anything was your business was when you forced yourself on her!"

Whoa whoa whoa! My jaw hung open as I watched Paul growl. What the hell went on in his head! I was still too frail to barely keep my _own_ body functioning normally. Plus I'm way too young to be raising a child. We both were! I began hyperventilating at the image that formed in my head, my hair manic as tiny children ran around. I'd only just got used to looking after Pachirisu!

By the look on Paul's face though, the image in his head wasn't like mine. He was just being stubborn and determined, as usual, and winning this argument was all that mattered.

Reggie, however, wasn't about to give in either; "I think it _is _my business if it's treated like your pokemon that you dump on me all the time!" He retorted, and even he gasped when he said it.

Of course, Paul's reaction was inevitable. Just like when Ash had pushed the wrong buttons... Reggie recoiled from the strong blow to his eye, grunting in pain as I flung myself at Paul.

"Stop now!" I shrieked, holding his arms back and trying to keep him there as he struggled to fight harder.

"You need to learn respect before you can be a father," Reggie spat, making no move as he watched Paul attempt to shake me off. "Or you'll be just like ours."

"You fucking bastard! Let me go, damn it!" Paul bellowed, yanking away from me and launching himself at his brother.

"No!" I cried as I scrambled between them and shoving Paul back. Neither dared hit me, so they froze in a stare down.

Under my hand, I could feel Paul shudder with pure anger; "Take it back." He commanded.

"Go upstairs Paul." I muttered.

"Not until-"

"Go upstairs!" I screamed, shocking all three of us with the sheer power in my voice. Paul stared at me for a moment, before sneering and sauntering for the hallway in a way I hadn't seen him walk in a long time. "Got your way again, brother." He looked at us, the way I was stood defensively in front of Reggie. "Rot in hell." He slammed the door enough to make the room's decor shudder.

Reggie groaned behind me, but I didn't look at him. I moved straight to the kitchen and pulled two ice packs out of the freezer. I didn't bother wrapping it, he didn't deserve it.

I shoved one in his face, and he took it gently to press it to his eye. "Thanks." He muttered, moaning at the pain relief. I grunted, and he looked at me from his good eye. I didn't say anything for a little while, and he sighed and looked down at his lap.

"You know," I started, now I knew exactly the right words to say; "I remember when you told me and Maylene that Paul had always had a cruel streak, but I have never once heard him say something that could damage a person forever. So if I'm not pregnant now, do you think this will go away?"

He didn't say anything, so I continued; "What if I want a child when we're older? What if he's terrified of being a father after what you've said will haunt him? Can't you see what you've done?"

Reggie stared up at me with an apologetic look. I turned my head away; "After all that you told me, I thought you would be the one Paul could always count on. I guess the cruel streak runs through the family." I welled up, sympathy and anger colliding fiercely in my stomach.

"I'm... I'm sorry Dawn..." He muttered, but I swung my head to glare at him; "It's not me you should be apologising to." I turned my back, and marched for the stairs, leaving him to wallow in self pity so I could comfort Paul in any way possible.

* * *

I poked my head slowly around the door, and gasped at the sight. He sat over the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees as he hung his head in his hands. His face was obscured by his lengthened hair, which was wet, it seemed he'd had a shower too. He ran his fingers through it, revealing his bloody knuckles which clearly hadn't come from only hitting Reggie. I flashed my eyes around the room, to find some of Beth's ornaments smashed along the cabinet, and a small patch of drying blood along the wallpaper beside the mirror.

I gulped, and stepped into the room. He paid no attention to me as he squeezed his eyes shut. Sitting beside him, I took one hand out of his hair and began wiping it clean, then pressing the extra ice pack onto it. He then looked at me, but said nothing.

"Paul, I-" I paused, I didn't know what to say. He waited, never once looking away from me, but I sighed and gave up. "I love you."

He looked down and turned away. I'd never seen him so deflated before. Even his defeat when he battled Brandon did not compare to the look in his eye now. It was heart breaking to know I could do nothing to take it back.

He tugged his hand away from me and clenched it, then hissed when it hurt.

"Talk to me." I begged, hating the silence. He looked back at me with pleading eyes, shaking his head slightly. I pulled him close, and wrapped my arms around him. He hunched up, and it took him a while to realise I wasn't going to let go until he hugged me back, so his hands eventually snaked around me and clutched onto my back and shoulder.

We stayed there a little while, until he sighed, then snorted; "You need a bath."

I recoiled away from me; "Do I smell?" I cried, then realised it was still the morning after, and this event had happened in the space of an hour.

"Go and wash yourself." He ordered, but I took his hand. "Will you come and talk to me?"

"While you're bathing?" He blushed, momentarily distracted.

I rolled my eyes; "Well you've seen it all now, Paul. I don't mind."

Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged and stalked off into the bathroom. I could hear him running the water, so I pulled off the clothes I'd thrown on as a cover up, and grabbed a towel from the drawer.

I wandered in after him, and he'd sat on the edge of the bath, pouring in some sea salts. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." He muttered, looking at the redness of my shoulders from where he'd shoved me. I shook my head; "I'm not hurt."

He nodded, then looked to the water.

"You are." I stated. He shrugged, flexing his fingers; "I'll heal."

I frowned; "Will you?"

I stepped into the bath as the water continued to run. It scalded my feet, but as soon as I became accustomed to it, the heat soothed my body. Once I'd managed to sit down comfortably, I shook my head; "I don't mean your hands."

He sighed; "I know."

I looked at his face and scanned it for emotions, reluctance was prominent. "You just don't want to talk about it."

"Not particularly." He replied.

I inhaled slowly, smelling the beautiful mint scented salts as they floated in the air with the steam. "Then what do you want to talk about?" I asked calmly, willing to do as he said, if it would make him feel better.

There was an awkward silence in the air, and he finally gave in to whatever internal struggle he'd been having; "What if you're pregnant?"

The cause of this argument, our stupidity bringing consequences that worsened the first problem. I was feeling sick just thinking about it. "I don't know." I answered honestly. I pulled my knees to my chest, and rested my head on them.

"...I don't think I'm ready to be a father." He said quietly.

I stiffened, this was what I was aiming at. "Because of what Reggie said?"

He shook his head and stood up quickly; "No, of course not."

"Then what-?"

"-We're not ready." He interrupted me. "Dawn, we've had sex once, and we haven't been together all that long."

I looked down at my knees; "You don't think we're strong enough?" Why was I so affected? Had I not recoiled from the idea of having a child earlier?

He rubbed at his temples; "You may think you're strong now, Dawn, but you're still not healthy."

"I know." I muttered.

"Then why would you want such dangers?" He sort of growled, like he was angry, but didn't want to be.

"I don't." I replied, looking over to him. He was frowning back at me, and I didn't blame him. I hadn't made any sense at all, even I couldn't work myself out.

"You don't want a baby?" He stated, trying to piece it together.

I shrugged; "Not yet."

"But you're upset that I don't?" His voice sounded even more confused. I shrugged again; "I guess so."

He stared incredulously at me; "I don't get it." He said bluntly.

I sighed; "Neither do I."

"Unbelievable." He muttered quietly, but I didn't reply, I silently agreed. How selfish of me. I watched him slide down the bathroom wall to sit on the floor.

I lay back, wetting my hair so I could wash it. It was also strategic, so he couldn't see my cry. If I was already wet, he couldn't see my tears. I couldn't quite get to grips with my emotions, everything was so muddled and indistinct. I was usually so in control of my feelings, or I would at least know what was going on and why.

"Here." I heard him say through the strange noise of water in my ears. He tilted my head back and began washing my hair for me. He was quite good at it really, but it was understandable. His hair always looked beautiful and clean. I sat back and relaxed, closing my eyes as I let him wash out the suds. "Shouldn't I be comforting you?" I peeped one eye open.

He smirked weakly; "Well I have a pretty amazing view."

I spashed him and muttered; "Pervert."

He turned his voice mocking; "admit it, you think it's hot." He leant closer to me, allowing me to sit up and kiss him delicately on the lips.

"...Dawn! You need to see this!" Reggie's voice suddenly yelled, he sounded extremely panicked. Paul scowled in his general direction, but I was worried. I finished washing out the shampoo and climbed out of the bath.

Paul grumbled something as I pulled on my bath robes, and turned my towel into a turban. He followed me out of the bathroom, but not down the stairs. Reggie was stood right by the door, staring at the television in horror.

"_...taken hostage. The infamous Team Rocket, said to have transferred to Sinnoh in the past few years, have become apparent. The police are waiting for their demands for the two boys, but we are yet to know any other details. More news on this as it comes." _The reporter babbled with her amazingly bland voice. I frowned at Reggie; "You think they've done it again?"

He flicked to another channel, until he found another news programme. Another reporter had just started on the same story. CCTV camera clips showed whom I recognised to be Attila and Hun, holding two boys I couldn't see as they shoved them into the car.

"_They were last seen in Celestic Town, where these images were taken from. The car has the Rocket Insignia painted across the doors and bonnet. We believe the boys to be travelling as Trainers."_

I continued to watch as the clip came close to the end. Just as the car was speeding away, a face flashed in the right direction for us to see. The news channel paused it there. _"Please, if you know of anybody missing, or recognise this boy, contact your nearest police station right away. More news as we receive it." _

I went cold. Of course I recognised the face. Of course they'd reach us again somehow.

I shuddered so fiercely I could barely stand up straight as I used my last breath to cry; "Ash..."

* * *

**You didn't think I'd forgotten them, did you?**

**Well this is an uber long chapter but I couldn't stop anywhere but where I did or else you'd have two short chapters. And that's boring.  
We're getting deep now, and I have suggested/hinted to a major subplot twist that is up and coming, but you literally have to be psychic to notice it. Mwahaha, I'm evil. Do review with your ideas, you shall have a dedication if you somehow get it right. XD**

**Happy Halloweener guys. :3  
**


	21. Desperate

I was back in our bedroom before I realised what I was really doing. Even if I'd had a choice, I would still be fetching my clothes and bag. I had decided the moment I saw his face on the television.

Seeing how I was frantically dressing myself, Paul stood quickly from where he'd been sat on the bed, sulking. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Leaving." I replied bluntly, I had no time to explain. I didn't realise what that would have meant to him.

"Because of me?" He spoke quickly, not letting me answer. "I'll go apologise to Reggie now, I'll get over it."

It cut me short as I realised who was begging here. This was extremely out of character. I shook my head, unable to speak. He frowned at me and thought before he came to another conclusion; "Is it because you might be pregnant?"

I sighed impatiently; "No, Paul." I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Ash and Brock are in trouble." I didn't need to saw with whom.

He gave one quick desperate laugh; "You're not going are you?" He asked in the tone that made my idea sound stupid and ridiculous. As if there were other options.

"Of course." I said simply. He was stood in the doorway to stop me from leaving. "You do realise you've only just recovered from what they did to you last time?"

I tried to side-step him, and he blocked me quickly. Shooting a glare, I growled; "which is why they need my help."

"You can't leave me." He frowned. "Not now."

I frowned back at him, I didn't feel the need to reply, he knew what I was thinking.

"I know..." He paused, taking a step closer to me and blocking me even more from my exit. His head hung as he looked at my hand gripping the bag's handle. I tightened my hold, leaving my knuckles white with tension. "I know I left you, but I need you. Don't put them before me."

I stuttered, stopped short by his ridiculous accusation. "They need me more at the moment. They could die!"

"So could I." He said simply.

I shook my head; "You have Reggie and Beth. They have nobody. They need me." I repeated.

He met my gaze; "Or do _you _need them more?"

A whoosh of air rushed into my lungs as a sharp pang ran through my body like a thunderbolt. "Why would you say that?"

"Prove me wrong." He challenged, but he wasn't being his confident self. He was begging me. It tore me apart to see the pleading look in his eye. I had to look down, look anywhere that was away from the pain that shone in his irises. I shook my head slowly; "You're incredible." I stepped towards him, and it only took a gentle push. He stepped aside for me.

I walked to the top of the stairs until I could no longer keep myself from looking back. My protective side longing to see how damaged he was so I could fix it. He leant against the door frame that I'd pushed him to and slowly slid down it with his hands through his hair.

I turned and flew down the stairs before I saw any more. It took all of my will power to keep myself from turning back and forgetting Ash and Brock.

"Dawn?" A hand caught my upper arm as I reached the door. Reggie tugged me back. I hadn't noticed when I'd come down before, but his bruise had already started colouring.

"Let me go, Reggie." I warned.

"What's going on?" Beth entered, she'd noticed the more obvious things first. Me leaving with my bag packed full and Reggie holding me back. Then she spotted the subtle purple forming under his eye. Her voice rose in pitch; "What the hell happened?"

I shrugged away from Reggie and circled Beth, but she tugged me back into the house. "Do I have to ask a third time?" She growled.

"Get off me!" I cried, trying to pull free.

She ignored me; "Where's Paul?"

"Upstairs." Reggie muttered.

"No I'm not." We all turned to look at him, back to his cold emotionless, self again.

Beth let me go, but closed the door. Paul turned to her; "She's going to save her friends from Team Rocket." He snitched on me! What a child! I growled at him without words, he knew Beth would side with him.

"No way, after what they did to you both?" She practically shrieked. I began tearing up in desparation; "I can't leave them! They saved me! I can't let it happen to them too! Please. Please!"

"Dawn, I can't let you chase after them, it's too dangerous." Her attempt at reasoning failed. I turned away from her, she didn't know Ash or Brock. They meant nothing to her. My eyes brushed over Paul, he wouldn't care. He didn't want them in his way. He wasn't thinking of me at all. As a last resort, I turned to Reggie. He met my pleading eyes with a sombre look in his.

"Please." I whispered.

He looked to his brother, who was glaring back at him. I admitted defeat quickly. It was enough of an answer. He would side with Paul to make up for his harsh words earlier. He looked to the floor, unable to watch as he delivered the final blow. "No Dawn, no..."

I tried to make a dash for it, but I knew escape attempts would be useless with these three. Paul was already there, his strong arm wrapped around me in restraint. I didn't hold my weight, why make his life any easier? He'd sentenced my friends to death, after being through the agony already himself. He had no compassion, he was a monster. I dropped myself so I hung over his constricting grip like a dead weight. He tried to drag me, but I thrashed my limbs. I quickly gave up when Beth locked the door.

He twisted me so I was curled in his arms. I coiled in on myself and whimpered the names of my doomed friends repeatedly. He did nothing to stop me, he didn't even wince as I called him names too. Monster... Selfish... Loveless.

"I'm doing this for you." He muttered to me, as we reached the top of the stairs. I pushed out of his arms and hurried into the bedroom, slamming the door to make it apparent I didn't want him there. He took the hint.

I sat in the corner with no furniture, huddled up and cried. My friends were fated for death, and I was too weak to help. Too weak to fight my way out of this place. They'd outnumber me, as well as overwhelm me with all their powerful pokemon. No amount of combinations would defeat all three of them.

Unable to do anything, I rocked back and forward, my spine crunching along the brick wall as it collided. My hands found glass on the floor, and reflexes made me wince away from the pain before I registered it. My palms were cut in several places, but I just wrapped them around my knees, mourning for them whether they were still alive or not.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Bite me. :P**

**Nothing really exciting happened, but it needed to be done. It's about time some rivalry sets in. Oh and nobody got my super subtle hint. I'm glad you'll probably be shocked when it arrives.**

**On another note, I'm thinking about writing a different Ikarishipping fanfiction, which would be AU as they'd be going to School. Only they won't be like young teenagers, but Sixth form/College sort of thing. What do you think? Would you like me to write that? I've nearly finished my SSshipping, so I'm open for suggestions. It doesn't have to be Ikari either. Review with your ideas you'd like me to write, and I might pick one if there's something I find interesting. :3  
**


	22. Perplexed

I was still awake when he came in. He needed sleep to recover, and he was most probably coming to check I hadn't escaped somehow. I kept my head on my knees and made no sign I was aware of his presence. But how could I not be? It was a strong aura he carried if even _I_ could sense it. It annoyed me that I actually cared if I'd hurt him. Did he care that he'd hurt me? No, because he had the option to not to. I didn't have a choice.

I jumped as a pair of arms hooked under my knees and arms. I glared up at him as he hung his head near mine.

"Get off me." I spat. His hands tightened around me. "Last night you said you loved me." I accused. Had it all been a lie? Simply a ploy to get what he wanted?

He didn't reply. I took the lack of denial as a confirmation. It felt like a stabbing pain in my chest, all my life I'd been surrounded by loyalty, my Mum, Kenny, Ash, Brock, Piplup and my pokemon... This was so strange, I wasn't sure how to react. Tears flooded over my eyelashes, and I turned away in shame.

"You think I'm being spiteful." He stated quietly as he placed me on my side of the bed. I flopped to the side, never moving from my huddled form. Why bother answering him? I just let myself cry silently. He continued anyway, knowing I would listen; "I don't think you realise how much you mean to me."

He went quiet for a little while, hoping I would answer. I stayed still, letting him open up. I hated that I was absorbing every second he spoke to me like some love sick Butterfree. I loathed how I was dependant on him needing me.

"It's selfish, but I can't see another way..." He muttered, his voice dripping with shame and embarrassment. It was enough to confuse me, I had to see his face. I rolled over, he was knelt beside me.

"Come with me then." I blurted, begging for him to let me go. We could probably escape if there was only two against us. "Please Paul, they can't mean absolutely nothing to you. You can't just stand by and wait for them to starve..."

He shook his head slowly, I prayed on his vulnerability, that internal conflict he was so on edge about. I took his hand and held it with both of my own, clutching it to me; "Please Paul, I don't know what I'd do if I lost them."

"You mean more to me than they do." He tried to explain.

I hung my head; "and you do to me, but they're still my best friends. Please, Paul. If not for them, for me."

"You could be pregnant." He tried to convince himself otherwise.

"I'll be fine." I insisted. "Please Paul."

I stared at him in the eyes, begging with all my strength. He was weak, and had to close his eyes to stop himself. "No Dawn, I can't bare to lose you."

"Paul!" I cried, turning slightly hysterical. He tried to back off, but I practically jumped on him, shaking his hands to make him see sense. He pushed me back; "Dawn if you died-"

"Come with me! We'll be okay together." I pleaded.

I tried to fight against his hand, but he held me away. "We were together last time, and the time before that, and we still came out worse!"

"It's different this t-"

"No. It isn't. I'm not letting you leave, Dawn." He finalized. I met his glare as I shivered at the cold tension between us. How had we gone from a night of passion to a blazing row the next night? I shook my head. "I thought I knew you better now, but I was right from the beginning. You're only out for yourself." I said quietly, and turned my back on him. I slipped under the covers and closed my eyes.

"Dawn please." Again with the begging, what was with him? Why couldn't he see that he was the problem here? I shied away from him as he coiled his body around me, holding me close even though I was turned away. "I've already lost you once before, can't you see that I can't put you in that sort of danger again?"

"You're thinking of yourself." I retorted, anger disrupted by a hiccup as I tried to stop my crying.

He took a while to reply; "Maybe, but I'm thinking of you more."

"Then why won't you help me?" I whispered, defeated. "Let me go." I pushed his hands away and tried to get up, but he pulled me back. He turned me so my nose rested against his neck, and I buried my head down so he couldn't see me.

"They saved my life, too." I whimpered. He just clutched me tighter, no longer arguing, just imprisoning me in his arms. I couldn't even bring myself to struggle away, and he knew it. How well he knew me, and I knew nothing about him. I'd thought he loved me, and he would be at my side with everything, but we were too different, we wanted different things. I had never seen him compromise, I had no hope.

He only let me go when his arms gradually became slack. I'd held still long enough to assure him I wasn't going anywhere. Unconsciously, he rolled over so he was lay on his back, on arm still under my neck, the other above his head on the pillow. It was dark outside, we'd been quiet for a long time. I hadn't eaten anything all day, so I stood up to fetch something.

I tip toed downstairs, knowing if they heard me they'd assume I was escaping.

Of course, Beth was downstairs, watching television. Her Medicham had already noticed me coming, and had sprung up with its palms towards me. I froze as Beth snapped her head towards me, and jumped up to stand by her pokemon.

"Where are you going?" She narrowed her eyes at me. Medicham took a step forward. I rolled my eyes and headed for the Kitchen, not saying a word. Seeing how the front door was the other way, neither of them tried to stop me.

They did follow me though, and I poured myself a glass of water, drinking from it as I turned to her. She looked sheepish; "I didn't want to intrude, I heard you arguing earlier. I brought you- uh- something for your other... Dilemma." She pointed to bag on the diner table. It was only small, and had a green plus sign on its front.

"Oh." I gasped, my eyes widened in realisation. "Um... Thanks."

She looked to her hands as she twiddled her fingers awkwardly; "Do you want me to come with you?" She whispered.

I guess it needed to be done now, it could be another worry off my mind. But on the other hand, more worries could occur. I became nervous, and I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know yet.

"No thanks." I replied, smiling weakly as I wandered to the table. I gingerly picked up the bag and dragged my feet as I went to the downstairs toilet. I locked the door behind me, and I could hear Beth going into the living room again.

Turning the bag upside down, the box fell onto my lap. I suddenly realised how stupid I had been, that my actions had caused this. My stupidity had never brought this sort of a consequence before, and with that box, I felt my behaviour change drastically within seconds.

Truths began hitting me in the face, I learnt knew things about myself in the seconds that I picked up that little oblong box and opened the one end.

If I was pregnant, I would not get rid of the child. I shuddered at Reggie's words echoing in my head, '_You don't seriously want to stop coordinating and training, do you?' _I would have to, but this was my doing. I would pay the price, and I would love the child.

Secondly, Paul would be free to do as he pleased. I could not expect him to stop his one and only passion for a child I'd created. Mom had done alright bringing me up alone, and she was young. She'd be devastated that I never became a Top Coordinator, but she'd be there for me. I could do this.

I read the instructions lifelessly as visions of me holding a child and not knowing what to do ran through my imagination.

I closed my eyes and got on with it. The minutes it took were excruciating. I stood at a fork in the road of my life, and didn't know which way I was headed.

* * *

I walked into the living room, a Bibarel was sprawled across the carpet, and Reggie was stood with Beth at the stairs. They hadn't noticed me, so I stayed hidden in the kitchen. I tried not to listen, but Reggie sounded extremely sad as he whispered to her; "I love you."

"I love you too." She assured him, sounded confused too. "I'll see you in the morning."

My eyes flashed to the clock, just past 3AM, they were switching guard duty, I realised with a roll of my eyes.

I heard her go up the stairs, and I slid down the wall I'd been pressed against.

Suddenly, he popped up around the corner. I squealed in shock, but his hand shot to my mouth. "Grab your pokemon."

I frowned, unable to speak, I muffled what should have been a "what?"

"Forget your stuff, we have to go now." He frowned back to me, but then he softened a little when he saw how my eyes watered; "I'm not going to let them hurt our friends, Dawn."

I collided into him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and thanked him quietly, and he patted me back. "Get your pokemon quietly, Paul and Beth's pokemon know you're not supposed to leave. They're all asleep, so hurry."

Without a second thought, I crept into the pokemon room and scooped up my pokeballs. One by one, I returned my team. Mamoswine and Togekiss first, Buneary, Cyndaquil, and just as I was about to return Pachirisu, Salamence growled lowly. I looked up to see it slide silently off its sleeping shelf, and glided towards me slowly.

"Pachirisu, sweet kiss." I murmured, and my little electric pokemon nodded.

"No Dawn!" Reggie hissed, but it was too late, the sleepy dragon type was hit and dazed. It crashed loudly down to the floor. All the pokemon woke up, and my two remaining pokemon leapt up onto my shoulders.

A hand wrapped around mine, and tugged me to the front door. He scrambled for the right key, and unlocked it shakily. "We've got to go _now!_" He whispered nervously, and finally managed to get the door open. I stepped out first, and he ran past me for Beth's car. I stopped, but I could hear said girl call out Reggie's name from the stairs.

"Dawn!" Reggie yelled from the car. I slid in quickly, and glanced back at the house. Beth had reached the front door and stared at me with wide, watery eyes. I instinctively looked away out of guilt, to find something much worse. Paul stood with his hands pressed against the window, frowning angrily at me. He was out of sight pretty quickly, but he definitely wasn't out of mind. I sat back in my chair, pressed my hands to my eyes and tried so hard not to cry any more.

* * *

**Ha, you probably want to hit me right now. I know I would if I were reading this and saw we were back to Dawn and Reggie again. There's a method behind my madness, and we're getting closer to my hint. **

**And I left you with a double cliffhanger! *Holds upshield* Please don't kill me. o.O  
**


	23. Devastated

I felt physically sick as we sped through the darkness. Deja vu was unavoidable, and yet I worked hard to forget the memories that persisted to crop up in my mind. I'd worked hard to forget them, too.

"Dawn?" I looked to Reggie, who wasn't looking at me, obviously. Still, he knew I was pale, and he smiled softly; "Try and get some sleep. We're stopping off at my house so we can get some stuff, then we'll start searching, okay?"

I nodded slowly; "Just like old times." I laughed falsely, it wasn't a funny joke, because Reggie shuddered. I lolled my head back and reclined the seat as much as a sports car's went, and squeezed my eyes shut. The memory played over, haunting me, daring me to fall into slumber so it could claw me to the point where I went mad with guilt.

"Dawn!" A hand grabbed my shoulder, and I recoiled away. Panting, I shot my eyes open to see we'd stopped moving. Reggie was staring at you with wide eyes; "You were screaming."

I looked to my lap; "Oh." I hadn't realised I'd fallen asleep quite so quickly.

His hand moved to the gear stick again as he pulled away; "I thought your dreams had stopped?"

"They had." I muttered, but Paul had been there with me every night since. Reggie seemed to have made the assumption too. "I didn't realise he had that much of an affect on you." He muttered, peeking out of the corner of his eye.

"Neither did I." I sighed and placed my head against the window. We'd arrived in Veilstone already, I recognised the park I'd once trained in. That seemed so long ago now. It had been how all this began... Paul had found us, battled Ash and Team Rocket arrived to spoil the day, only they were much worse than Jesse and James.

With the cold window pressed against my cheek, I found myself more alert again. I watched the world pass swiftly, gradually turning from rural beauty to the cosmopolitan concrete city.

Slowly, I began to recognise the streets. I was vaguely familiar with one, and it was as we turned the corner did I realise where we were. I gasped as my eyes met the house I'd been looking for. There was no way anybody could live in it, from the outside, I could see black had been smeared above the windows, and the frames were charred. It could only be worse inside.

"What?" Reggie slowed down as he looked to the house too.

I sobbed tearlessly; "That's where we stayed." I explained. "Payton and Ava, they took us in when I... When I..." I prayed they were safe, because it was clear that Team Rocket had found Ash and Brock here, and not on the streets like they had with Paul. "They came because of me."

"Dawn!" Reggie scolded gently; "This is not your fault at all! You didn't ask for this, and you didn't do this. I don't know why they're still after you, but we're going to find out and put a stop to this." He took my hand and squeezed it gently, the gesture contrasting with his furious tone. He switched off the car and yanked at his seatbelt, giving my cue to follow him pretty quickly. He strolled across the empty road and hopped over the little picket fence. It wasn't hard, a large piece of wall had landed near it, for me to step on. There were other shards of house scattered across the garden, and other bits were still dangling onto places.

"Reggie, this is dangerous." I worried. Something could fall and kill him...

He shook his head and took my hand; "They might have left a clue as to where they are now..."

One could only hope, only these were very good criminals, we couldn't rely on accidents and foolish mistakes like the normal Team Rocket shenanigans. We headed for the door, but it had been blocked. What was once a staircase was now a mess blocking the doorway.

"Is nobody going to fix this?" I said.

Reggie shrugged; "They've got other things on their mind now, I'm sure."

That was true, the house could wait, how long would Team Rocket keep Ash and Brock alive? My spine quivered in one quick wave as I pulled out Piplup's pokeball for comfort. We began to walk around the back, having to climb over a fence to do so, but Reggie was agile, and helped me with ease.

"There was a patio door, we can get in through that." I remembered as we wandered around the corner, the back worse than the front. Thankfully, we were able to climb in through the kitchen window and over the tabletops to get in.

Reggie took my hand to help me down; "Careful, stay close so we know we're both okay."

We both swivelled at a weak noise coming from the living room. I hid behind Reggie and peeped around his shoulder; "What was that?" I don't know why I was scared, it was oddly familiar. But then, that could be exactly why I was nervous.

"It didn't sound human..." He whispered. It called out again; "...kakaaaa!"

I gasped and shoved Reggie aside; "That's Pikachu!"

I hurried into the living room and saw the little yellow mouse pokemon. It was weak and helpless, locked underneath a cage of rubble. Thankfully it had not been crushed, but had clearly suffered being cooped up for a few days.

"Pikaka!" It called to me, and I ran to kneel beside. I managed to jam three fingers in a gap and stroke its head, and it was happy to see me too. "We'll get you out of her Pikachu, just hold on."

I hooked my three fingers underneath and without thinking, I pulled. Something shook above me, and the delicate balance was disturbed. The gap had been widened, so with my other hand, I whipped up Pikachu before jumping back to get out of the way. One brick landed on my foot, and good heavens it hurt, but at least I was able to walk.

"Dawn! Are you crazy?" Reggie yelped, having not had chance to help I'd been that rushed to my side and began checking my ankle, prodding it in sensitive areas until I hissed. He raised and eyebrow as if to say; 'it's your fault.'

I sweat dropped; "I guess I learnt a thing or two from Ash, huh?" I cuddled Pikachu closer, who was happy to return one. "At least we found you, huh?"

"Chuuu..."

Irritated by the constant painful prodding, I stood up to indicate I'd had enough. Reggie stood too, his hands ready to catch me if I wasn't taking my weight. There was a sharp twinge every time I put weight on it, but it was bearable. It would fade through the night.

"Let's get out of here, Pikachu needs checking." I insisted, and Reggie nodded; "We can take it back to mine, I have a healing machine there."

Carefully, I hobbled out of the ruins of what was once a family home. I could only prey Payton and Ava were okay, because they hadn't been taken by Team Rocket.

* * *

From the sounds downstairs, Pikachu was having a rough time getting rid of the excess electricity it had been building up to escape. I cringed away from it's blood curdling cry as Reggie tried to defuse some of the energy. I pressed my face into the pillow harder, but the sound did not muffle. Ash would be tortured by the noise, if I was this bad.

I breathed in slowly, like I had the last time I'd been here. It didn't smell of him anymore, he hadn't been here recently, obviously. Still, I was soothed by the blatant presence he'd left behind here. The room was clearly stamped by his style, very plain, with all the essentials a bedroom needed, a room that did its job well. I tried to imagine what he used to do before he was a trainer, and was in here every day, but then I realised what his childhood had been like. I guessed his style had come from the blandness of the room, not the other way around.

Another shriek downstairs jolted my out of my dream world, and I leapt up from the bed. Pikachu had been through this before, Ash had told me. I paced the room, not sure if I could face seeing it in that state, but I knew I had to. Any decent person would be there for their best friend's favourite pokemon, especially when they'd both been there for me since day one. My reluctant feet dragged down the stairs, and I found them in a little room that resembled a Poke centre uncannily.

"...Can I help?" I muttered, observing Pikachu as it panted desperately on the table. Reggie was hovering by a computer screen when he spun to look at me. His eyes flashed with an idea, as he ran over to me; "Does your Pachirisu know charge?"

I shook my head; "It knows discharge?"

Reggie sighed and looked back to Pikachu; "It needs to have electricity taken from it, not given to it."

I wandered to Pikachu's side, it smiled weakly to me and lifted a paw. I took it gently; "I know you can do it Pikachu, we'll get you through this."

"Pika..." It muttered in defeat. Suddenly, it winced and shuddered, before I could react, volts of electricity coursed through my body, far more powerful than Pachirisu had ever done. I yelped in pain, but I couldn't let go. I faintly heard Reggie call out my name as Pikachu cried out its own. I focussed on the outcome of all this pain, rather than the pain itself. Pikachu would be better after this. We'll be alright, we'll be alright...

After what seemed like an eternity, I was able to collapse to the floor and shudder away from the pain. Pikachu had already sprung to my side to apologise, but I didn't dare touch it for the moment.

"Are you okay?" Reggie had also crouched by me, but didn't touch me just yet.

I nodded and pressed my fingers to my temples; "Now I know why Ash's hair is always a mess."

We all chuckled together, but Pikachu still watched me worriedly. I sighed; "I have a headache."

"You will do, you've just been a conductor for Pikachu's excess electricity." Reggie scoffed; "You need sleep before you get a migraine."

I nodded; "In the car."

"Dawn... I need sleep too. I've worked hard today." He grimaced back to me. I smiled weakly; "Sorry, I shouldn't expect this from you."

He frowned; "Yes you should, we're friends, and we should always fight for each other."

I smiled weakly; "Thanks Reggie, you're the greatest big brother ever."

He winced and whispered, "I'm glad you think so."

Nice move Dawn... I mentally face palmed myself. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You're not such a bad little sister either." He interrupted me, pulling me into a hug; "I always thought they were supposed to be annoying."

I beamed; "you should know better than to stereotype."

* * *

Even though the day had - sort of - ended on a light note, I couldn't sleep. I tightened my grip around Pikachu, who had nodded off pretty soon after the incident. It stirred from my grip, and blinked slowly up at me.

"Piiii?"

"I was just wondering," I whispered; "If you know anything about where they've taken Ash and Brock?"

It shook its head slowly with a sad expression and a look in its eye that was worse than when it had been in physical agony. I welled up and hugged tighter; "We'll find them." I promised, mainly to myself.

* * *

**Wow, sorry for the manhoosive delay in chapters! I really couldn't get rolling with this one as I usually can, but that's because nothing's really happening yet. It will be soon.**

**I've hinted again. Silly me. **

**Yay! Over 200 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you ever so much! =D  
**


	24. Hopeful

**I officially allow you to shoot me.**

Having not slept at all during the night, I'd switched to auto-pilot in my mind, barely even recognising my own name when it was called. Reggie was fixing up a large cooked breakfast to continue fattening me up, and a packed lunch for later in the day. Meanwhile, I trundled about the house packing bits and bobs for the journey whilst having the personality of the Zombie.

"Dawn!"

Pikachu tugged on my hair, having been sat on my shoulder for comfort reasons. It had only just beaten me in the amount of sleep it had had.

"Piiiplaaa..." I glanced down to my oldest partner, who wasn't all that impressed with the lack of attention it had received, but had decided to suck it up given the current circumstances. I smiled weakly; "Go and eat, you two. I'll fetch you when we're leaving." They obeyed reluctantly, leaving me to wander alone into the kitchen.

I sat down at the breakfast bar and Reggie had already shoved the plate under my nose. The smell was good enough that I became instantly more aware of my surroundings, and he smiled at me. "Good?" He asked.

I didn't answer verbally, but merely nodded as I shovelled in my first mouthful. I guess I was picking up on Paul's tendencies. The older brother didn't seem to mind, he was used to it after all. He simply sat down opposite me and started on his own portion.

My mind wandered over the task ahead blankly. Twice I'd faced these people now, and we were yet to come out unharmed as a whole. I shuddered at the thought of their overwhelming power, they were getting stronger each time we met.

"How are we going to find them?" I asked suddenly; "We can't rely on them speeding past us again."

Reggie sighed as he looked at the food on his fork; "Good point."

I waited for an answer. Nothing came. My eyes flickered over to the window, and noticed a few leaves falling. Was it Autumn already? Time had moved so fast!

"Where do we start in such a big region?" I whispered.

"Of course!" Reggie slammed his fist on the table. "That's why they're chasing you!"

I frowned; "Explain?"

"Dawn, we'll find them easily, why else would they take Ash and Brock?"

Besides being a psychotic duo of the darkest and largest team in the world? No idea. "What do they want from me?" Hadn't they done enough?

"I don't know but I think it's true. It's the only logical explanation." Reggie rambled, then began muttering to himself.

So if I was to believe this theory to be correct, it still didn't bring us any closer to a destination, where were they holding my friends and why? They would have to find us, which I didn't think would be the case. If only they were our usual Team Rocket, who _were_ foolish enough to fall into our trap...

"That's it!" I cried; "Team Rocket!"

Reggie watched me curiously, and I'd screamed loud enough to startle the pokemon, who ran in ready to fight.

"With Pikachu, we can lure our Team Rocket trio in, then follow them to the hideout." I explained, and Reggie's eyes were filling with excitement as he began coming up with ideas of his own; "Even if they're not in that hideout, we should still be able to find out where they are!" He beamed at me; "Dawn, you're a genius!"

"Pika!" The little yellow pokemon agreed, with Piplup to chorus it.

I rolled my eyes; "I try."

* * *

We wandered the park daily for two weeks before Team Rocket finally stumbled into us, and they fell into the trap perfectly. I forced myself to look angry as Pikachu was whisked away in a cage as the trio chanted their motto I could recite in my sleep.

"Bring Pikachu back here!" I cried, Paul had always said my acting skills were terrible, but they seemed to fall for it. Meowth cackled loudly; "No twerpy friends today?"

It's words stung, but I gritted my teeth as I threw Togekiss' pokeball. We'd already gone through the drill, it knew not to land an attack. "Air slash!" The balloon moved out of the way, and Togekiss aimed poorly on my command.

Jessie hung over the basket, pulling at her lower lid; "You missed us!"

James laughed as he pulled on the balloon's cord to raise them into the sky. They made a dash for it, as I hurried back to Reggie's. Pikachu had already swallowed a tracing chip on the first day, so wherever it went, we would know.

"They came!" I cried as I slammed open the door. Reggie beamed; "I know, Pikachu's tracing chip is at a really high altitude at the moment. They're heading north from here, I think. Give it ten minutes then we'll start to follow them. Get your stuff ready." He ordered, his grin getting wider. I nodded and ran up the stairs, throwing my essentials into my bag, and jumping down the stairs. We were going to find them.

"Turn right here!" I suddenly shouted as I realised we were near where they'd stopped. Reggie slammed on his break and swerved quickly; a manoeuvre his car wouldn't have handled. I'd have to thank Beth for letting us 'borrow' hers.

As I looked to our destination, my eyes wandered over the building. This was definitely the place.

"Galactic's hideout." Reggie snorted; "Of course, where better to hide than right under the police's noses?"

I nodded slowly, the police probably wouldn't think of searching somewhere they'd already cleared out once, because they would think Team Rocket were smarter than that. I guess they'd called their bluff, and it had paid off.

Reggie cut the ignition, and slipped out quietly. I followed him as we hurried under the shade of the trees, the breeze from the cold autumn beach air blasting through the branches. Any noise we made would be hidden by the rustle of the leaves, but we didn't want to rely on that.

"What's the plan?" I whispered.

Reggie stopped; "I don't have one. But we stick together no matter what." He narrowed his eyes at me; "Don't go doing anything rash."

I rolled my eyes; "When do I ever?"

* * *

**And I come back with yet another filler... I fail. I know. I'm sorry.**

**We're getting closer to the climax though, and nobody has worked it out yet. Just how I like it.**

**Can you believe we're near the end though? :O  
This all started from a one-shot! HAHAHAHA. Well I've enjoyed myself, and I hope you have too. I'll try to write more soon, but this was so short because I didn't know how to continue! DX**

***Awaits being shot*  
**


	25. Mourning

Granted, a vent was not the most convenient entry, but we got into the building without alerting anybody, and we hid in a small cupboard that the vent had led us to. I looked to Reggie, who was now aching as he was larger than me, and smiled. He did so too, nodding towards the door; "We'll head up the stairs, hopefully there will be something to tell us where to go from there."

I nodded slowly as he slipped past me and poked his head out the door. He reached his hand back for me to grab, and I did so nervously. After a few seconds, he was tugging me out the door and towards a flight of stairs.

We'd rounded the corner as somebody called out. The voice wasn't recognisable, and he was alerted, so before I could really react, Reggie had already knocked him to the floor and poured something into his hand as he pressed it on his face. I watched as the man muffled shouts and thrashed under Reggie's weight, until he finally slowed and fell slack.

Sleep powder.

"Reggie?"

He turned to his name, to a voice that was finally recognisable. I ran toward it too, and swung around the corner to find Brock sprawled out across the floor of his cage. I knelt at the bars and shoved my arms through the gaps, he took hold of them eagerly, relieved to see us. I was far from it, there was too much wrong with this scene.

Brock lay weak in a cage, like the roles had been reversed between us. He was battered and bruised, but at least he was alive and conscious. His dark skin had turned a violent purple colour on the side of his head, and it had swelled largely, narrowing what little sight he had anyway.

There was another thing my mind became aware of once I'd gotten over the shock of seeing him this way. "Where's Ash?"

Brock looked sadly at me; "He heard Pikachu come in, and went wild. I tried to calm him, they'd already tried to beat information out of us - and failed, of course - but when they came in to us, he tackled them to the floor. I joined in, trying to protect him, but the threw me into a bar and injected Ash with something. I think they sedated him, he dropped instantly."

I nodded and looked to Reggie; "Get him out of here. I'll find Ash."

"We're not splitting up-"

"We don't have time to search together, you get Brock out, I'll find Ash. If I'm not out in thirty minutes you can come and find me." I interrupted him harshly. "Hand me some of that sleeping powder."

He eyed me carefully as I held out my hand. I glared impatiently; "Somebody could come wandering around the corner right now and that's the end of it. None of us are getting out of here."

It took him a moment more, and he finally handed me a small bottle; "Thirty minutes."

I nodded and sprang up. Brock looked at me as he stood up; "They're upstairs, I heard him shouting when he became conscious for a while."

I didn't reply, I just started running for the stairs. We needed to be out as soon as we could. I ran around another corner, nothing. He couldn't have been far, if Brock had heard him. I slowly slipped open a door, careful to check around the corner of it before I entered, but it was empty. Scowling, I moved for the next. I was getting impatient, and began kicking the door down angrily.

I was close to the end of the corridor - and even closer to the end of my patience, - when I stomped the door aside to have a bar crashing into my face. I dropped to the floor like a rag doll, barely able to stay conscious as I was ripped up to stand.

"We were wondering when you'd arrive." Hun's cackle echoed in my ears as he clutched my hair tightly. I tried to prize him off, but he dragged me through the room as I squealed in pain. "You're more stupid than I thought." He chuckled as he threw me into a room and slammed the door shut behind him. He locked it just in case I tried to make a break for it.

The double click alerted me that I was under threat. I stiffened and didn't move, knowing if I did I was dead. "Throw me your pokeballs." He warned, and I threw two at him.

"All of them." He snapped.

"That's all of them, I lost the rest last time." I replied smoothly and quietly. I was lying, of course, but I wasn't going to tell him that. He stood me up so he could check my pockets and belt. Our eyes met, defiance blazing in mine while he simply smiled at me. "Let's get straight to business, yes?"

I blinked, and didn't have time to react as he grabbed my neck and twisted me to face away from him. I stiffened as I realised where he was leading me to. The room, I realised, was a bathroom, and the bath was already full. My face splashed into the water as he forced me down, and I hadn't had time to breathe in, so instinct caused me to inhale water. It was freezing, ice in there to make this more painful for me. I thrashed wildly, but he held me there with ease, then dragged me out so my face was inches away from the surface. I gasped and coughed wildly as he growled; "Where is it?"

After managing to cough up a lot of water, I panted; "what are you talking about?"

In I went again, but this time I'd managed to breathe in. He held me there longer, so my lungs were pained with the ache of carbon dioxide it longed to be rid of. I threw my hands into the bath and pushed myself up, which had put him off completely. We both fell to the floor as I scampered backwards away from him.

He beamed at me; "You've got more fight in you than last time. Brilliant."

I stood up as he cornered me, and swung my hand at him. He was too quick and caught it, trying to twist it. I managed to stay untwisted, long enough to jerk my knee forward, to which he recoiled in agony, but continued to laugh.

With my other hand, I punched him as he contracted downwards, his movement and my uppercut making a painful crunching sound. Somehow I'd broken his nose, but it didn't stop him. He caught that hand too, and I couldn't hold him off any longer, my hands were tied behind me. He shoved me against the wall and took all of my hair, pulling my head back so I could look at him. "I'll ask you again." He spat; "Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered honestly, but the defiance in my voice told him I was lying. He shook me, and the clink of a pokeball sounded as it fell from my hair. I cringed, I'd been hoping he wouldn't find it, I'd hidden it there just in case.

He looked down, noticing what it was, then looked back at me; "Well well, sneaky aren't you?"

I didn't reply, I just glared at him.

He tutted twice, his face coming inches to mine. I couldn't head butt him because he still had hold of my hair. "We'd better check where else you've hidden stuff." His hand wound around my waist as he felt the back of my jeans pocket. I cringed away and screamed; "Get the hell off me!"

Knowing he'd hit a nerve, he turned me and slammed my face into the wall, I managed to look away so I only hit my cheek, and he peered over my shoulder; "Tell me where it is and I'll let you go."

"I don't. Know. What. You're. On. About." I seethed through gritted teeth.

He sighed dramatically, continuing his search as his hands ran down my thighs. He was getting closer, and he stifled a laugh as soon as he found the mini belt around my leg, holding another pokeball. "You really did plan this, didn't you? I can honestly say I'm impressed!"

Being so skinny now, a simple tug on the trouser leg had my jeans on the floor before I could squeal. Horrific images flooded my mind as I tilted my head back to scream wordlessly.

I was cut short by an arm squeezing my ribs as I was lifted toward the bath again. I kicked my legs angrily as I became hopeless and frightened. "Please! I don't know what you want!"

"You're lying! Let's take that fight out of you!" He shouted down my ear as he threw me into the bath face first. I placed my hands and knees on the bottom, but it was so cold! What little strength I had was lost as my muscles convulsed in the freezing cold. He pushed my face in once again, and I was blinded by the bubbles I breathed out. My heart raced wildly in a frantic attempt to get oxygen around my body so I could move out and breathe. I tried to desperately break free of his grip, but then I was relieved as he yanked me back out and threw me to dangle over the edge of the bath.

It took me a minute to recover, it was taking longer to each time I was pushed in. He was slowly drowning me. "Puh-please." I resorted to begging. "I d-do-n't know what it-t-t is you're loo-ooking for."

He was busy running his hands over my torso, to which he found my remaining two pokeballs, and I gave up hope. "if you don't tell me, you'll have far worse than a cold bath."

Warm tears ran down my face, and they were the most relaxing feeling at that time. "Wha-at are you-ooh going to d-do to me-ee?" My body was shaking violently, and yet I had no strength to pull myself out.

"Not to you, my sweet. You have the information I need. Your little friend has been drained of everything he knows, so we have no need for him any more. Except we know how much he means to you." He grinned as he saw the look of horror on my face turn into something more. "Now are you going to tell us where it is, or shall I bring your friend in here and see where that takes us?"

I cried out, how could I save Ash when I had no answers? Why didn't he believe me? I didn't know what it was he was looking for, let alone where it was! A bang on the door signalled somebody's arrival, and Hun turned his back on me. He knew I didn't have the energy to move, so he turned and left me alone to freeze as I waited for death to arrive. Someone in this building would be taken tonight, I could feel it.

Even after facing the end of my life many times now, I still couldn't come to terms with it. But I knew I would welcome it if Ash and Brock escaped with Reggie safely. I'd done so before, hadn't I? So why was I so frightened?

I realised it was because I'd already been so close to death, and dragged away just in time to have a second chance. I'd ran out of them now, and hope was lost. I'd be dead before my thirty minutes were up. I'd break Reggie's promise, and I'd never see Paul again.

It wasn't crying about the end of my life, I was crying for what would happen after it.

* * *

**Haha, dark Besanii is dark.  
And I enjoyed writing this chapter. LOTS. Yay for the action picking up again!  
And no, she didn't get raped. **

**Merry Christmas guys! :D  
**


	26. Uncontrolled

Ash had never seen me quite so exposed before, and I guessed he'd never planned to. Yet he didn't pay attention to that as his panicked and drowsy eyes met my defeated ones.

"What have they done to you?" He cried as he tried to struggle out of Attila's grip. Of course that effort was futile. The large man roared; "Don't get your knickers in a twist, we're not low enough to rape her."

"We just want answers." Hun added calmly, entering the room after him. I would have shuddered if I wasn't already shivering. Like brain freeze, my body tensed all over, and I could barely think straight as I was tugged out of the water. I dropped to the floor lifelessly, and being out of the water gave me no relief at all. It was still freezing as the draft of cold air whipped at my wet skin.

They allowed Ash to crawl over to me, amused by his tearful plea. "I'm so sorry Dawn, you shouldn't have come. You should have left us."

I shook my head wordlessly at him as he put his arms around me in an attempt to warm me up. He tore off his hoody and zipped it up on me, it drowned me. My head lolled onto his shoulder and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to escape.

"As touching as this is..." Attila chuckled. He took Ash, knowing he was the stronger of us both, and Hun prized me away too. We were forced to face each other from each end of the room as Hun started to talk; "Let's get on with this, shall we?"

"Don't tell them Dawn." Ash barked at me. I struggled a little, my face pained; "I don't know what it is."

Hun shook me. Attila roared with laughter; "She's been tough to break then?"

"Not much longer..." Hun hissed in my ear. I cringed away as Ash growled; "get your hands off her!"

I glared at him, he was just feeding them what they wanted. They were torturing him so he'd let them hurt him. Ash, of course, would always be chivalrous and take everything for me. They'd already worked that out.

The torturing began. I screamed as Attila shoved him to the floor, and ground his heel into his chest. Ash curled up in agony, gripping onto Attila's ankle.

"No stop hurting him!" I shrieked, sudden strength seeping into my muscles. I struggled, but I wasn't strong enough.

"Tell us and we will." Hun smiled, enjoying this thoroughly. He booted Ash's ribs, and I heard a crack.

"PLEASE!" I sobbed; "If I knew I would tell you!"

Attila looked at Hun, like he believed me, but Hun wasn't buying it. "Into the bath." He ordered.

"No!" We cried as one, as Attila lifted Ash up. He shouted in agony, his ribs were definitely broken. That bath would be agony. They'd kill him before they believed me.

Suddenly, I took advantage of Hun's distracted state as he watched Ash drop into the bath. My elbow jerked into his stomach, and I ran for Attila.

Ash was already crying out in agony as I leapt onto the large man and locked my arms around his neck, my legs around his chest. I squeezed as hard as I could with all my limbs, and even tried to bite him after I'd yelled; "Get out! Now!"

Ash was already doing so, and tackled Attila whilst I was outbalancing him. All three of us toppled to the floor, me first, and I was winded but still managed to scrabble from under the shocked man. My hands reached out, and Ash's were already there as we helped each other up and ran for the door, only to find Hun was grinning as he jingled some keys in our face. Ash stopped, but I kept on running, we had to get out somehow.

A struggle behind me caused me to stop and wheel around, but before I could try and help, Hun grabbed both my elbows and used my momentum to trip me. My face slammed to the floor and he straddled across my back so I couldn't move. I looked to the side to see Attila had done this to Ash too.

Silent communication between the two evil men gave me time to look to Ash, who was not yet defeated. I, however, had been a while ago, but he had sparked a little flame of defiance that had been quickly doused.

"Say goodbye to your friend." Hun sneered as he pulled at my hair so my head was raised off the ground. Being on my stomach, it was excruciatingly painful, and I was unable to talk at all with my throat stretched so.

"Stop it! Stop!" Ash begged.

"Put him to sleep."

I was meant to have protested, but instead it came out as a blood-curdling scream. It echoed around the room and outside of it too, I assumed, and I didn't stop for a long while. He dropped my head to look at Ash, who had gone completely slack. His face was peaceful, like he was asleep, but the syringe Attila was holding to his arm that contained some liquid told me sleeping was not what Ash was doing.

I sobbed loudly, this was not meant to be the way things ended. I turned away, I could watch my best friend slip away from me. Hun had seen I was putting up no more of a fight than before they'd brought Ash in, and got off me. What more was there to fight for? They may as well inject me too.

"That's pretty heartless of you, just to watch this happen to your friend." Hun muttered, teasing and taunting me. Through weak sobs, I whispered; "Because... I don't know what you want."

My eyes flashed open, and my answer stood right there. The gun. I could reach it if I was quick and they were unsuspecting.

"Hun, I don't think she knows..." Attila mumbled, and I could hear he was hesitating. Maybe we still had a chance.

"She knows. She was with that boy both times! He has the stone!" Hun barked; "Now finish him off!"

Attila stood up, I assumed he held the needle. Ash was now away from the lethal drug, I noted, now I could make my move. "I don't think we should..."

"Give it here then!"

I sprang up quickly and rolled for the gun and shakily pointed it to the two who were now arguing. "Put. The Needle. Down."

It dropped to the floor as both of their hands stayed up in surrender. Cowards. Hun still smirked; "You and I both know you're not a killer Dawn."

"Maybe not on a normal day, but humans can do extraordinary things when under pressure." I warned, and at that moment, I completely believed I could kill them. I had the strength to pull that trigger. Twice.

I looked down to Ash and back to them; "What have you done to him?" It was strange how calm my voice was suddenly, I was going mad, blind with rage.

"He's been sedated. Dawn, put the gun down." Hun asked.

I laughed manically; "Fat chance of that happening. When will he wake up?"

"In a few minutes." He replied, and I realised he believed I could shoot him too. After all he'd done to us, he'd be lucky to get out of this building alive. "Key." I demanded.

Hun smirked and waggled it in front of him. I held my hand out for him to throw it. Instead he simply lifted it over his head and opened his mouth.

"Don't you dare." I straightened my arm and aim. His fingers released the keys and he swallowed loudly. My fingers pulled the trigger, and as if on queue, the door was booted down. I was too busy staring in horror as Hun gurgled down to the floor.

Attila roared and ran at me, but somebody had already stood in the way and punched him so hard he was knocked unconscious.

Reggie turned to me with wide frightened eyes. "Dawn." His hands flew up; "Put the gun down."

My eyes flickered to my hand, and I dropped it quickly.

"We need to get you out of here." He muttered, going to scoop me up, I cringed away; "Ash."

Reggie looked to my friend; "Is he?"

"No. Just sedated." I said monotonously, already picking up my pokeballs. I did not look to Hun, the victim of my anger, and torturer. He'd starved me, tortured me, Ash and Brock, and worst of all, he'd shot Paul. I hated myself for thinking it, but I genuinely wished he would die.

Reggie hoisted Ash over his shoulder, and held out a hand to me; "Come on."

"Where's Brock?" I whispered. He smiled weakly; "Safe."

I nodded and took his hand, he quickly tugged me for the door and we were running.

"Reggie, I... I just shot a man." I stuttered, shock seeping in quickly.

"I know." He replied.

I frowned as we started down the stairs. "...And you don't care?"

"Of course I do, but only how you're feeling." He stopped and looked at me; "Are you okay?"

I evaluated myself, I was still all intact, I was no longer unbearably cold. Physically, I would be fine. Mentally... "I will be."

He nodded gently; "We'll talk about it later, let's get out of here first."

We ran in silence a little while, coming to the bottom floor. I was lost now, seeing as he'd come in from a vent. Reggie had obviously worked out how to get in from the front, now we knew it was unguarded. He led me to the door, and freedom was insight.

Of course, I would have been stupid to have believed everything would have gone to plan after I'd shot a man's team mate. He called my name from down the hall. We stopped and looked around to see something in his hand. It had a red button, and Reggie had worked it out before I had. We were running as I heard the click, and a crackling boom sounded from afar, then more and more, louder and louder. The building collapsed around us, and we turned to face away from the burning wall that was once a door of escape.

I coughed wildly, but Reggie tugged me through somewhere, anywhere that would take us away from the fire, but nowhere was open. We were trapped.

"What are we going to do?" I cried, my head spinning as I searched for an exit. The way we'd come was now blocked off as cement collapsed around the place.

Ash suddenly coughed, coming to terms with reality as Reggie put him on his feet. I was there to hold him as I yelled; "You need to wake up Ash, we need to run!"

His eyes focussed slowly, and he recoiled in shock as he took in the burning building we were stuck in. Reggie had been searching the room, and managed to push aside some bricks to reveal a small passage. "Quick! We have to keep moving."

I nodded, leading Ash forward; "I'll go first and help Ash through."

Reggie agreed.

I could hear Ash screaming about Pikachu as he waited for his turn, but Reggie calmed him, assuring him like he had done about Brock for me. "Okay!" I yelled through. The room was yet to be burning, we'd be okay in here while he tried to get out.

I reached through the gap, and Ash's hand caught mine as I heaved against the edge to drag him through. We fell back and called through to Reggie, but the only response was a loud bang from through there.

"REGGIE!"

But we barely had time to cry, the explosion was a catalyst, and more followed, throwing us back and unconscious.

* * *

**Now THAT's what I've been waiting to write. X3  
Can you believe we're near the end now?**

**Well we're on 249 reviews now, can we try and reach 300 by the end of the 'fic? :D  
**


	27. Murderer

Beep...  
Beep...  
Beep...

Where had I heard that noise before?

I couldn't focus on that, the first thing I could feel was a sharp burning feeling down my throat, like something had clawed its way down my throat and was trying to get back out as well. I groaned from the horrible pain that wasn't normal.

"Sir? I think she's coming round!"

I knew that voice. I tried to say his name aloud, but it turned out as just another groan and the scratches burned.

I opened my eyes and shut them tightly again. Bright lights still flashed behind my eyelids, pulsing painfully as my head whirled. I'd seen white, and it was unbearably familiar.

I was back in the hospital. The one place I'd dreaded for too long.

Once my eyes were ready, and the redness of my eyelids had dulled, I opened them again to see two faces dangling over me. Both I recognised.

"Doctor Allen." I croaked. He smiled as I recognised him; "I'm glad you remember, I didn't think I'd see you again. So soon anyway." He chuckled. He'd been the one good thing about this dingy place, kept me sane whilst I waited for my body to recover without any company. He was wearing brown scrubs now, he always changed colour to keep him looking different.

My eyes wandered over to the other face; "Ash." I wanted to exclaim my happiness, that he was okay and standing beside me. Instead I slowly smiled, using my eyes to do the talking. He grinned oafishly back at me, but the light that usually sparked in his eyes wasn't there.

I wanted to ask where everybody else was, Brock, Reggie, my Pokemon. I wanted to see if Beth and Paul had been contacted, because I really didn't want him coming in here to say 'I told you so.'

Instead, I looked back to Doctor Allen; "my throat hurts."

He smiled sympathetically; "You inhaled a lot of smoke in that building, Dawn. We had to perform an Endotracheal Intubation."

I rose one eyebrow, and he laughed quietly; "Sorry, we had to put a tube down your throat so you could breathe." So something had clawed its way down my throat and back out.

A hand wrapped around mine and I looked back to Ash. "What happened to you?" I asked.

He looked sad now, and I was panicking. I tried to keep in mind that if he had been severely injured then we would not be in these places but switched over. "You took most of the damage, Dawn." He held up a hand that was covered in a cast; "I just broke my wrist and a rib." That had been when Attila stamped on him. I involuntarily gagged at the memory. Looking over him, he looked okay aside from that though. I smiled; "How gentlemanly of you."

He didn't seem to get the joke, and his good hand tightened; "I wish I could have helped you, but everything happened so fast! I didn't know what was going on..."

I squeezed back; "It's fine, we'll all be okay."

Again, he didn't take my words well at all, he looked to Doctor Allen sadly, and stepped away from me. What was wrong? Were we not going to be okay? What had happened? Unless... "Did Attila and Hun survive?"

My heart beat sped up in blind panic, and it indicated on the electrocardiogram.

"No, they were both pronounced dead on the scene." Doctor Allen assured me. He looked to Ash; "Perhaps you'd like to leave?"

I didn't look at Ash, but he slowly shuffled out of the room. My heart rate didn't slow down. "Did Brock get out okay? Reggie said he did!" Reggie had promised! We'd both agreed I'd fetch Ash while he got Brock out to safety!

"Brock was rushed to hospital whilst the police arrived at the building. He had been badly beaten, and is in recovery now. He'll be out to see you in a couple of days."

I looked around the room, there was an empty bed across the room, but nobody else was in here. My eyes came to the window to the corridor, and through the slats of the blind I saw purple.

"Dawn."

The sad tone in Doctor Allen's voice made me look at him quickly. He sat down on a chair beside me and sighed slowly.

"Dawn, when the paramedics found you and Ash at the scene, we hadn't realised there was somebody in there with you. Not until Ash became conscious." His wise, sad eyes met my cautious and frightened ones. He paused a moment, then continued; "Your friend, Reggie, was rushed to Hospital too, he'd suffered from a terrible head injury. We managed to stablise his condition, and he'd been awake for a few days..." He looked down sadly. I didn't want to know the answer, but I had to ask.

"How is he now?" I asked quickly. He looked up at me, and he spoke to me silently. The scratches were nothing as a lump expanded in my throat, and my eyes watered.

"I'm sorry Dawn, there was nothing we could do." He took my hand gently, and stood up. "Do you need some time alone?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, and nodded slowly. I heard him leave the room and mutter something to somebody, but I couldn't care less.

Tears rolled down my face as I realised what I had done. Reggie was gone because of me. I was a murderer, he'd forgiven me for it. The lump in my throat made me gasp and a sob escaped my lips time and time again. I was alone now. He'd been the one there for me when I chased down the ones I loved. He'd died because of that.

I'd killed him.

* * *

**Wow. Sorry about that.  
****But I have been hinting at it for ages. **

**Anyway, this short chapter I'd like to dedicate to AikoAkahana as it was her birthday the other day. She's been supporting my fanfiction for quite a while now and I thought I should gift her with a sick, twisted chapter. Yeah, don't ask my how my mind works. XD  
So, Aiko, I'm very sorry that I present you with this chapter, but it is the one that came next. I hope you had a brilliant birthday and I'm also sorry for this being late and short! :)**

**Less than 40 more reviews guys, and only two chapters (Maybe three...) left! Please review and help me reach 300+! :P **


	28. Deserted

I'd only been conscious no more than ten minutes, but I wanted time alone. They'd left me for a few hours now, and Ash finally came in expecting that I was asleep.

Only sleep wasn't coming, and it wouldn't come. Still, I kept my eyes shut. I did not want to socialise. He rustled about as he slipped into bed.

"Dawn?"

My eyes automatically fluttered open in spite of my intentions. He sounded worse than I felt.

"H... How are you feeling?"

I didn't reply for a while. What word would describe it? Ill, terrible, devastated... "Guilty."

I hadn't meant to say that particular feeling, but it was the one that was most prominent, it had pushed itself out of my mouth before I had chance to stay silent. He reacted a lot quicker than I thought he would, leaping out of his bed so he could see my face. I turned away from him.

"What? Why?" He exclaimed, his naive nature always getting in the way of the truth. He would never see who I really was, I would never be the evil murderer in his eyes. For that reason, I didn't bother trying to explain myself.

He waited, and eventually sat down on my bed. We both knew he shouldn't, what with all the tubes and wires that kept me monitored and healthy all around me. I moved my hand, and he lay there, tired but not wanting to drop this subject.

"What happened to Reggie wasn't your fault, Dawn." He assured me; "He didn't blame you."

I turned; "did you speak to him?"

He nodded slowly, smiling gently; "He said he couldn't be a more proud big brother, and that he'd be a very proud Uncle one day."

I frowned, why was he saying that so freely? I knew he didn't approve of me and Paul, and didn't he understand the implications in those words? I shook my head, it didn't make sense. I'd never once considered Reggie as I feared the worst. I'd never thought of him as vulnerable. He was my big brother, he was invincible.

Seeing I wasn't handling this very well yet, Ash changed the subject; "Brock is being released tomorrow."

I smiled weakly; "That's good."

"Yeah, but he's missing his family, and so he's going to head home as soon as he's free to leave." Ash sounded upset, but he kept a light smile on his lips. He'd seen many goodbyes before.

"Oh." I whispered; "Well he should go home. I don't blame him after all this."

"Yeah..."

I sighed as we thought about that. Another of my friends to leave me. It seemed my luck had run out, I couldn't have expected to have kept them forever. I just hadn't expected them to all go at once.

"When are... You going?" I asked quietly.

"When you're ready." He replied; "I'm not going to leave you alone to deal with this, we went through a lot back in that building."

I shuddered, conveniently close to him. It was more relaxing with an arm around me, even though it wasn't really the arm I wanted. "You shouldn't stay here for me."

He sighed; "Not just you. I need to know you're okay before I go anywhere."

I nodded, understanding. We'd already lost somebody close to us, losing someone even closer would be unbearable. I inhaled deeply, trying to keep calm as the overwhelming urge to burst into tears and mourn even longer crashed around my body like a stabbing pain my chest and needles in the corners of my eyes. He seemed to notice it too, saying nothing but tightening his grip on my shoulder to pull me closer. It didn't help, quite the opposite actually. Hot water leaked along my tear tracks, dripping onto his clean white t-shirt.

We stayed silent, and eventually his breathing became heavier and more rhythmic. Sleep still would not come for me, I was far too wound up and frightened. Too many things ran through my mind, and not just the obvious. Were my pokemon okay? How did Zoey get on in the grand festival? Did my Mom know about this yet, and would they let her see me this time? What about Payton and Ava? I hadn't heard from them, but I hadn't had chance to ask...

Bright light seeped into the room and blinded me for a split second, and Ash stirred too. We were soon relieved from the pain of sudden blindness when the door closed again. I looked over sheepishly, assuming Doctor Allen would not be too pleased. Only a different pair of disapproving eyes met mine instead.

"Paul." I croaked weakly, having not spoken for a few hours by that time. My heart gave a giddy jolt in his direction, or that's what it felt like anyway. He, however, simply glared at Ash.

"I'm going to go to see Pikachu..." He muttered, having to walk past Paul to get out of the room. I wouldn't be over-exaggerating if I said they squared up to each other and slowed their pace to make eye contact in that cliché 'hurt her and die' kind of way. I was already panicking and worrying about Paul being here, without their rivalry sparking up again. My heart monitor went wild, not slowing when Ash had finally shut the door and Paul turned to look at me. His eyes, darker than ever, did not reflect any sign of grief or pain, but I knew he was feeling it.

"Are you-" I paused. "How ar-" Wrong. "Hey." I resorted to. How could I ask him about how he was feeling? How insensitive.

He didn't say anything, he didn't move. He just stood there. Looking at me. I blinked rapidly and tried to avoid eye contact, but I'd missed him so much. Even in this state and with these circumstances, I wanted to leap at him and embrace him passionately. The IVs in my hands had decided otherwise, and it didn't seem like Paul had the same idea.

I sobered up pretty quickly when I saw him slightly crumble. How long had he stayed strong? "Paul..." I whispered; "I am so so-"

"Do _not _tell me you're sorry." He snapped. His temper startled me, and it made me upset that he was back to this, like before I really knew him. I reached out a hand, longing to hold him; "I know you must be feeling terrible, but I'll get you through this..."

"You don't know anything," he hissed; "I just watched my brother die!"

I gasped quietly, but let him continue. "And do you know what he said to me? He said, 'look after her. She'll look after you.' No apologies for breaking me, for cheating, for leaving!"

"Paul!" I cried.

"-How the hell are you going to look after me? Look at you!" He laughed like a madman whilst pacing the room, crazed by the ramblings in his mind as he stabbed me with each word. I sobbed tearlessly, feeling helpless and unable to soothe him when I was a main source of pain. Then he turned back to me; "Are you pregnant?"

I whimpered quietly, frightened of his angry tone. What answer would he prefer?

"Are you pregnant?" He asked again, but a little bit louder. Well I couldn't really lie, I met his cold stare for a second and looked down; "...No."

He didn't respond, just asked another question; "_Were_ you?"

I drew in a staggered breath; "No."

"Then there is nothing left to talk about." He muttered, striding for the door.

"Don't leave." I whispered. He stopped at the door, the handle in his hand. "Please stay."

His head dropped as he spoke from under his hair; "That doesn't work anymore. You changed everything when you left me." He pulled the door open, blinding me again, and by the time I'd adjusted, he was no longer there.

"Paul?" I cried, sitting up quickly so that my head reeled. "Paul!" My voice broke, but I screeched loud enough to alert doctors. I needed to follow him. I ripped at my IVs, and it was painful, but I didn't care. I'd felt much worse, and was feeling sharper pangs in my stomach as I started clawing away at the patches around my body. The heart monitor flat-lined, and an alarm started off. I tried to run for the door, but two nurses and Doctor Allen were already lifting me back toward my bed. I struggled, but I was weak again, and I couldn't fight three fully grown people. The door slammed open as I was being pinned down to the bed whilst I calmed down, and Ash had rushed in.

"Get him back! Go fetch him for me, please!" I begged as he observed my state. He didn't move. "Ash!"

His watery eyes could not meet mine as he refused to help me, thinking he was doing so anyway. I knew he wanted to protect me from whatever he'd heard or assumed of Paul, but I didn't want it. I wanted to be the one protecting, I wanted to apologise and comfort Paul but here I was being injected with something as my limbs struggled against some form of restraint.

I gave in, knowing I was just wearing myself out. I panted and sobbed at the same time, but I calmed in minutes.

"Dawn, you're not well. You must rest." Doctor Allen finally spoke. I looked to him; "What have you done?"

He smiled weakly; "Just a little anesthetic, you need to sleep a while. You'll be awake before Brock leaves, don't worry."

I nodded, feeling the fog drift over my eyes. I looked to Ash one final time, and he looked conflicted, but stubborn as ever. I would not be angry at him, I had to understand the rivalry there would always be. This was my fault, and I was not to use anybody as a scapegoat.

I did not struggle as the blackness pulled over my eyes, just succumbed to the calmness of silence and thoughtlessness.

* * *

**So. Just the Epilogue left to do really. **  
**So many of you hoped Paul wouldn't be angry, but did you really expect him to be cheerful? You would not be too pleased if I'd thrown him OOC. **

**So close to 300! Thanks guys you're the best! :D**


	29. Sentimental

Finally, we were free to leave. We said our thanks to Doctor Allen, who we'd brought gifts for to show our appreciation. He talked to us for a little while, trying to lighten the mood.

"Now Dawn, don't take this the wrong way, but I do hope I won't be seeing you any time soon." He grinned, but there was no reply. He sighed and nodded; "Well I'll be seeing you, good luck."

"Thank you for everything." I smiled, following Dawn out of the door.

It was sad. I'd never realised how dependant she was, and now she was broken. She had not uttered a word since she woke up on that day, barely replying with gestures, mere nods and shakes of her head were all we could get from her.

I felt terrible, as much as I disliked Paul, I would give anything to have him with us right now. The car ride was eerily silent as her mother peeked into the back every so often. Dawn was asleep on my shoulder, Pikachu on the other. Piplup stared up from her lap worriedly as she began whimpering in her sleep. We'd learnt to leave her, she wouldn't wake unless we woke her, and if we woke her every time she had a nightmare, she would be deprived of any sleep at all. The weight on my shoulders wasn't just a literal thing either, because Dawn hadn't blamed me for not fetching Paul when she'd asked. She was not mad at me, and it made me feel sick. Instead, she used me for support, company even though she did not speak.

Johanna had fussed over her constantly, Dawn was not annoyed once, but she showed no interest either. Like everything she once adored, like fashion and contests had all drained from her. She had no self esteem any more. There was no life in her, no trace of the personality I missed so much. Her mother tried her hardest to get her to talk, but Doctor Allen had explained that she'd had a traumatic experience, it would take time to recover. However, I knew it wasn't just _one_ traumatic experience. It had been several, being attacked, watching me go through the same, Reggie passing away... It had taken that one extra thing, one that was so important to her, to push her over the edge. Traumatised didn't cover it.

"Are you okay back there?" Johanna asked, peeking into the mirror. "Yes thank you." I replied politely, though my rib was giving me a little trouble with Dawn putting weight on it.

"Ash," she smiled; "I have to thank you. You've been wonderful with her, through the years. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend for her."

Heat flushed straight to my cheeks as I spluttered; "wh-what?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, realising her mistake; "I'm sorry, I assumed you two were..."

"It's fine." I assured her, I suppose many people would make that assumption. I guess I was flattered, but I'd never really sought that sort of approval. Even if I did, it would be a wasted effort. I now realise that Dawn had eyes for only one person. I didn't though, I saw her as the sister I'd never had. The idea of me and Dawn made me shudder, as I'm sure it would for her.

It suddenly occurred to me that Johanna had no idea about the relationship Dawn had had. I wasn't sure whether to warn her, or just keep my mouth shut. My eyes wandered back to the mirror, and she was watching me as if she was suspicious of something. She was wrong, of course, so I decided to tell her. After all, Dawn wasn't going to be telling her any time soon... "Dawn already has a boyfriend, anyway."

I swear Johanna nearly slammed the breaks on, but she resisted and just widened her eyes. She took a slow breath to recover from the surprise and focussed on the road. "Is it Kenny?"

I laughed silently, one could have hoped. Kenny would have been a lot nicer. "No."

"That's a shame, he really likes her." She smiled sweetly, and in her head I knew she was sighing dramatically; 'young love...'

The corner of my mouth twisted upward; "you don't know him actually. He's my rival."

"Oh." She feigned nonchalance.

I nodded; "His name is Paul." I couldn't help but spit his name, and Johanna did not fail to notice. "He's..." What were the words to describe him? Haughty... Arrogant... Uncaring... "...Reggie's brother."

She gasped quietly; "So that's why she's so upset?"

I nodded; "Sorta, she was very close with Reggie too."

"Of course." She muttered, feeling the pain for her daughter's sorrow. Motherly instinct kicked in; "Is Paul okay?"

I stopped short, I didn't know. I hadn't really thought to ask him, all those days he'd spent by Reggie's side. He went straight to Dawn after the cremation, and disappeared because of me after that.

"I couldn't find him." I muttered, ashamed. I suddenly felt even more terrible, because I'd brought myself to an all time low. This was shameful, not only had I broken Dawn, I hadn't had the decency to check Paul was okay. He was now without any family, and alone somewhere. No amount of bickering should have kept me from feeling for the guy.

I looked to my lap, and saw Piplup staring sadly at me. I knew it felt sorry for Paul too, having known him as long as Dawn had, and watched them bond together.

I promised myself I would apologise to both of them, even if I had to track Paul down, I would do it before leaving Sinnoh.

* * *

I waited a few days at Dawn's home before I told her I would be leaving soon. She simply nodded slowly, though the constant sadness in her eyes deepened. She tried to keep it from me, but I knew she was hurting. I would be the last to leave her, but I was still going.

"I can stay a little longer if you want-" I muttered, but she placed a hand on mine to get me to look at her. She smiled weakly and shook her head, telling me in her silent way that I should go home and see my own mother.

"We'll keep in touch, I promise." I pulled her into a hug as we watched the television. Pikachu and Piplup asleep on the mat in front of us. She nodded again, settling on my other shoulder this time. I don't remember much of the movie, my mind had wandered off and soon we'd both fallen asleep. That was probably the first full night sleep I'd had since the incident, because it was her first night without a nightmare. We woke up the next day with a quilt over us and a chair in front of us to prop our feet up. I chuckled as I commented on how similar our mothers were, and it hit me in that moment, how much I missed my own mother.

Dawn nodded understandingly, and stood up to shower whilst breakfast was cooking.

* * *

The day of my ferry came quicker than I'd imagined. I'd thanked Johanna and she'd thanked me back, even though I deserved none of it. She'd offered to drive me to the dock, but I wanted to walk the last part of my Sinnoh journey. Dawn followed me to the edge of town, and we walked in companionable silence, like we had many times. I turned to her; "You should head back home."

She just looked at me sadly, pursing her lips as she tried not to cry. I'd seen her cry too much recently, I didn't want her to shed any tears for me. I suddenly remembered I'd brought her a leaving present while she was in hospital, and rummaged through my bag. I found the small box, and pulled it out to hand it over, but she was holding out something to me too.

Her tiara. She'd won it back in Hearthome, something that was unique to her. Something to remember her by. "I can't take that." I said, but she took my hand a placed it on my palm. It was only tiny, and quite frail. I realised she'd taken note of the lure and the ribbon Misty and May had given me, she didn't want to be any different.

I looked back up at her to see her smiling at the box in my other hand. I held it out for her. "I thought you might like them for your next contest."

She opened the lid and beamed, lifting out a pair of black lace gloves. Her eyes sparkled, and I wanted to cry out with joy as she slammed into me. "I'll miss you." She whispered, but it was enough for me.

"I'll miss you too... Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded; "No need to worry, right?"

We didn't high five like we usually did, but our hands became entwined like we had. We stared at them for a moment, until I stepped away and our fingers slipped apart. "I'll be seeing you then." Pikachu, - who had been saying his goodbyes to Piplup and of course, Buneary, - climbed up onto my shoulder and waved gently to Dawn.

She nodded slowly. "Bye."

"Bye..." I turned my back on her, and it took a lot not to turn around when I heard a faint sob.

"Pikah..."

Out of all my goodbyes, I never thought that one could be infinitely more difficult than any other. I kept my head down and continued walking, my hat covering up my eyes.

* * *

I wandered to the harbour in a tired haze. My eyes were struggling to stay open, so I thought I was seeing things when I saw the person I'd been looking for sat at a picnic table. He was glaring down at a newspaper unseeingly, his face rested on his hand. I took a deep breath and wandered over to take a seat opposite him.

He glanced up at me and scowled, moving to get off the bench.

"Please." I put a hand out to block him, he shot me a look that sent shivers down my spine. "Hear me out." I asked.

He hesitated, but eventually twisted back around to face me. I sighed; "I know you and me haven't seen eye to eye..." He snorted, but I ignored that an continued; "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss."

"I don't really want your sympathy." He spat, and he turned to get up again.

"Maybe not." I replied; "but you might want to know that Dawn is out of the hospital." Once again I'd stopped him, and he allowed me one brief glance of the Paul only Dawn had seen. He tried to block it out, but the relief he felt was to fast for him to feign ignorance.

"How- How is she?" He let curiosity get the better of him, and he faced me head on with almost pleading, but more so demanding eyes.

I looked down; "She could be better, but she's healthy. She's at her Mom's now."

We sat in silence a few minutes, and I watched him as he stared at the newspaper again. No words registered, I could tell he was thinking about what I'd said. My ferry was eventually called over the speakers, and I stood up.

Another sigh heaved in my chest, going against my stubborn instincts and reminding myself of the promise I'd made. "I'm sorry about hitting you."

He laughed, going back to his old self, almost mockingly; "You punch like a girl."

"Nahh, you're lucky you got my bad arm." I smiled, and he did so back. I was glad I could end our rivalry on a light note. I turned to leave, but he stopped me with his words; "Thank you."

I peeked over my shoulder; "For what?"

"Looking after her when I didn't." He replied simply. Realisation was hitting me a lot recently, a little too late, but it was better late than never. I realised that he wasn't so bad after all, we might have our differences, but I should focus on our similarities, like how we both cared for Dawn.

"Well don't ake that same mistake twice." I advised, as my ferry was called again. I jabbed my thumb in the ferry's direction; "I'll be seeing you."

"One day maybe." He nodded.

The ferry departed pretty soon after, and I left with a sense of hope for Dawn. I hoped that when I got home, she would call me speak to me properly again, becoming her old self once more.

* * *

**GAH. I always do this. ALWAYS.  
1. I cry on the epilogue, because it's not only the end of a journey for my characters, but for me too.  
2. I for some reason have Ash adding a narrative to my Ikarishippings, because I find what I think he'd percieve Ikarishipping as interesting. Does that make sense? **

**Lol, I tell you, I'm merely thinking of the sequel and crying about it. That's a good thing to tell you, huh? XD YES THERE'S A SEQUEL! Do you really think this would be open ended? I haven't explained a few things, or not fully at least.  
****AND YAY THE LAST CHAPTER BROKE THE 300 MARK! Thank you all ever so much! I wouldn't have had the inspiration to write this without your wondrous words! :D**

**I'd like to thank a few people.  
All the people who helped me decide on the major storyline. If I'd have had it my way, this would have been a Romeo and Juliet-esque tragedy. Bet you're glad Reggie went instead now!  
These people include Zacharie, Sa-Chan, Scarlett, Teri, Samia-Chan and Zach.  
****I'd also like to re-thank Teri for putting up with my constant worrying, along with re-thanking her, Samia and Zacharie again for reading my first really mature chapter, and assuring me your eyes would not have burnt.  
****Also, special thanks to all my reviewers, particularly mednin, who has been there from the day I posted this a one shot. (WTF HAPPENED THERE? I'm so weird.)**

**AND. (LAST ONE I SWEAR)  
****Thank you to everybody who voted me as Best Ikarishipping writer. I am so proud of this title, especially because I tied to who I believe is the best, Miss Debby. **

**Okay, so you're probably wondering about the sequel. Well it's being posted at the same time as this so you can head on over right away! It's called Severed Ties, and I think you might be a little surprised. :)**

**Love you guys. x  
**


End file.
